


Where We Left Off

by Dangit



Series: It's The Little Things [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Multi, Slice of Life, Time Skips, Weddings, building relationships, just a lot of domestic fluff, sometimes crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit/pseuds/Dangit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that you do that make me love you so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of the third and final part of the It's The Little Things. So from now on, this story is going to the background. I'm going to focus on new projects, which include finishing up my Fox& Tiger fic (I know! Finally, right?) and a couple of other multi-chaptered stories that I've written. Updates will not be scheduled, but that also means you might get multiple updates in one week, depending on inspiration.  
> There will be timeskips, there will be one shots, there will be parts that don't really make sense. I'm not building on a plot anymore, this is just mindless fluffly writing.  
> Each chapter will be kind of like it's own story, so they're name accordingly. So just...enjoy!

The sound of his knife hitting the cutting board rapidly is the only sound that can be heard above the murmur of a busy kitchen. A hiss sounds when water hits a heating pan, a clattering noise booms when two pans hit each other, and the swish of plates being moved around is constant.

Sanji empties his combination of carrots, peas, and corn into the heated skillet and instantly moves to grab the green onions. He’s done with them before the carrots are cooked and is forced to pause. A waiter comes in, grabs his plates, and is out just as quickly.

It takes about two minutes for the vegetables to become tender enough for Sanji to add the rice and soy sauce mixture. He sprinkles the top with green onions, stirs until well-combined and heated through, and then tops it with perfectly seasoned shrimps. He sprinkles a bit more green onions on top for garnish and then pauses.

His mind slowly comes out of autopilot and regular thought process commences as the slightly spicy aroma of his shrimp fried rice arises.

Zoro is here. In his restaurant, currently seated on a table with Chopper. Sanji hasn’t spoken but a few words to him, just said enough to ask him if he was hungry, and quickly ran to the kitchen. His heart is still beating rapidly, a steady fluttering that pumps his blood and heats his cheeks.

He swallows hard. He can’t hide in the kitchen forever. And why would he even want to? Zoro is here! This is…this is good news, right? He came to Raftel, not to East Blue. He had no way of knowing that Chopper is now living with Sanji, so that means he came back to him, right? He came back to see Sanji.

He quickly slips off his apron and fixes his shirt. He’s not wearing the usual suit today since it is freaking hot outside, but his clothes are still on the more formal side. He fixes his hair minimally and gives himself a discreet sniff—he doesn’t smell like seafood, just like cigarettes. But it’s not like he can do anything about that, and the scent is not too strong.

Shit, why is he even worried? It’s just Zoro! Yeah, he hasn’t seen the man in two years, but it’s _Zoro_ —the same ill-mannered, directionless bastard that doesn’t give two shits about his own appearance, much less the appearance of others.

He grabs the plate of rice and makes his way back to the dining floor. He can’t stop himself from stopping by the bar and grabbing a bottle of sake before he heads to where Zoro and Chopper are seated.

As he nears, he can hear Chopper talking rapidly about his medicinal studies and smiles. Zoro has the same expression of confusion, amusement, and pride that Sanji feels whenever he hears Chopper talk about his work.

“You haven’t taken a bite of your sandwich,” Sanji tells Chopper reproachfully, and sets the steaming plate of shrimp fried rice in front of Zoro. “Here you go, marimo.”

“You cannot believe how much I missed your food, love cook,” Zoro sighs and proceeds to practically inhale the food, only stopping every once in a while to take a swallow of drink.

Sanji makes a face at the display, though he cannot help but feel pleased at the obvious enjoyment Zoro is taking of his food. “You’re still as gross as ever, I see.”

“I’ve eaten nothing but canned food and dried meat for two years…heck, I even went nine months without alcohol. I deserve this,” Zoro snaps, pointing at Sanji with his fork angrily.

“Really, Dad?” Chopper asks excitedly. “Nine whole months?”

Zoro makes a face and takes a long drink. Sanji watches the stretch of his tanned neck, growing warmer when he sees the bob of his Adam’s apple.

Even if Zoro hasn’t changed much personality wise, his physic is totally different. He has grown taller than Sanji, even if it's just the smallest difference. When before, he used to have a similar built as Sanji, he’s now much… _bigger_. From his broad shoulders to the mouth-watering thickness of his muscles. His chest is thicker, stretching the poor shirt he is wearing to its limits, and gradually tapers down to a narrow waist. He’s lost the childish wickedness of his face and instead now sports the roughness and hard edge of someone dangerous. He carries himself differently now, too—a silent confidence, a raw strength and terrible power that makes the hair on the back of Sanji’s neck stand on end and his body shift in pre-fight mode. He’s filled out more, too, looks older despite his clean-shaven face, and not even the scar that renders his left eye useless is enough to take away from his unusual attractiveness.

Sanji never thought he would feel attracted to the serial killer look, but look at him now—Zoro’s dark eye turns to him, a knowing smirk on his face, and the heat spreads to lower regions.

Yup, definitely still very much attracted to Zoro. Hot damn, he didn’t think Zoro could get any hotter, but he’s so fucking glad he’s been proven wrong.

“Oh my god! Zoro!”

Sanji startles at the happy exclamation. They all look up just in time to see Nami rush forward and hug Zoro tightly. Sanji feels a spark of jealousy when her large breasts press against his face, but whether he’s jealous of Zoro or Nami, he isn’t too sure.

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Nami exclaims, letting go of Zoro to look at him. “Look at you! What happened to your eye? And your hair is longer! And you’re so much taller now!”

“Nami? What are _you_ doing here?” Zoro asks, frowning when the red-head sits down next to Chopper.

“I work for Sanji,” Nami answers, grinning. “Vivi and I moved to Raftel a couple of weeks after Sanji. Robin and Franky and the twins live here too.”

“The twins?”

“Oh! You don’t know!” Chopper exclaims excitedly. “Robin and Franky had twins! Tom and Oliver; they were born on October!”

“It’s pretty weird to think of her as a mother,” Zoro says thoughtfully.

“Yeah, she’s a lot nicer now,” Nami smiles. “Motherhood suits her well.”

“Everything suits Robin well,” Sanji automatically says and Zoro snorts. “Something funny, marimo?” he snaps, feeling a familiar flare of annoyance spark. Shit, he’d forgotten how irritating Zoro can be.

“Nothing, pervert cook.”

“Who the hell you’re calling pervert?”

“Wow, stupid too. You’re the only cook here, swirly.”

“Eh!? I’ll kick your shitty ass, shitty swordsman!”

“Why don’t you try it, crap cook!”

“Ha! Didn’t you say you missed my food? Who’s the crap cook now!?”

“Any crap is better than Perona’s crap!”

“Guys!”

Sanji is startled by Nami’s shout. It takes him a moment to realize he and Zoro are standing up, hands twisted in each other’s shirts as they scream at each other’s faces. The whole restaurant is quiet, shocked by the spectacle. Sanji has his leg half-raised and Zoro has a hand on one of his swords, the glint of steel barely visible.

“Tch. I’m not gonna destroy my restaurant fighting you,” Sanji scoffs and lets go of Zoro. It’s been a while since he’s gotten this worked up…actually, the last time he was this angry, it was because of Zoro, too. He really knows just how to push Sanji’s buttons. Not even Luffy can get him this agitated, and that’s saying something.

“Sheesh, you two still fight like cats and dogs,” Nami sighs, dragging Zoro down to his seat when he doesn’t do it himself.

Zoro scoffs and crosses his arms. “Shit cook started it.”

“Did not!”

“Enough!” Nami snaps quickly, before the argument can escalate again. “Sanji, this week’s paychecks are on your desk. Why don’t you go sign them so I can pass them out tonight?”

“Yes, Nami-swan,” Sanji says with dry enthusiasm. He glares at Zoro, blaming him for Nami’s anger, and leaves. He knows Nami is dismissing so he can cool down. He doesn’t even know why he’s so angry—well, that’s not true. Zoro makes him angry. But he’s happy, too. He ignores the questioning look some of his cooks send him and walks to the back towards his office.

He doesn’t want to fight with Zoro. He just wants to enjoy him being back. He wants to know if they can start where they left off. He hasn’t been able to forget about him, and he wants to know if Zoro feels the same way. There’s a reason why he came here, right? He could have gone back to East Blue, or he could have left as soon as he saw Chopper, but he didn’t.

Does Zoro want him back?

He grabs a pen from his desk and stares at the stack of paychecks thoughtfully. Should he…should he go back and try to smooth things out? Or should he wait until Zoro cools off? Though, he doubts Zoro even needs to cool off. Yeah, they fight often, but they’re just silly arguments. They don’t hold grudges. Shit, they’ve even argued while having sex!

He just needs to sign these papers, head back, and resume normally. Maybe offer to show Zoro around, invite him over to his home, and then bridge over to their relationship. That’s what adults do, anyway. They _communicate_. And Sanji is fucking twenty-nine, he can act like an adult.

With the decision made, he quickly signs off the paychecks, but before he can stride out, the door opens.

Sanji freezes and stares at Zoro.

“Sanji, I….” Zoro’s voice dies out. His eye is wide, startled, and his cheeks are quickly blooming with embarrassment. The color spreads to the very tips of his ears, and suddenly he looks so achingly familiar that Sanji acts without thinking.

It’s just a press of lips. The barest brush of soft skin, not enough to really feel anything but Zoro’s warm breath.

But it’s enough to make Sanji feel like his heart is in his throat. His lips tingle, his skin flushes, his heart soars, and his eyes search Zoro’s, looking for the barest sign that he feels the same.

He doesn’t know who moves first, but suddenly they’re practically devouring each other. Sanji feels Zoro’s large hands grab his hair and hold him close, and his own arms go around Zoro’s wide shoulders and grasp at the skin there.

He tastes like whiskey and steel, oaky and smoky, something purely masculine and heart-wrenchingly familiar. He tastes like early mornings and soft words. He tastes like embers burning and warm comfort.

Sanji tilts his head up to deepen the kiss and feels something hard press against his back. His mind somehow computes the fact that he’s being pushed against his desk, but it doesn’t matter. Zoro’s hard chest is pressed against his own, and Sanji can feel his heat seeping into his own skin. Zoro’s heart is beating just as fast as Sanji’s, and if his breath stutters for every few seconds they part, Sanji can feel that, too.

Calloused hands—possessive and strong—move from his hair, down his back, grip his waist, pull on his legs. He hears the sound of something clattering on the ground, but he’s too distracted by the feel of Zoro’s hot lips moving from his mouth to his neck, where he sucks a dark bruise that leaves him panting.

Zoro lifts him to place him down on the desk—it’s now cleared, all of its contents thrown on the floor—and Sanji wraps his legs around him. His hands explore the smooth stretch of skin revealed when he pulls on Zoro’s shirt. His fingers are eager to explore this body again, to map and memorize every dip and edge, every curve and new scar. Zoro pulls away for just a moment, but Sanji can’t reproach him when he sees him pull his shirt over his head.

His mouth waters at the glorious sight, his eyes following the sensual shift of every hard-worked muscle. He whines low on this throat as his fingers graze over the sharp V-cut that points to Zoro’s hardness, but Zoro pushes him back and tugs on his shirt before he can do anything to alleviate Zoro’s need.

His own shirt is just as hurriedly discarded and then there is the glorious press of skin against skin. Sanji moans and Zoro licks the sound from his throat, his teeth dragging over the bob of his Adam’s apple. His hands burn a trail everywhere he touches, and Sanji hopes he can mark Zoro as thoroughly as Zoro is marking him. The sensitive pads of his fingers lovingly find every rugged inch of skin and his own body mirrors the tremor that runs through Zoro’s body.

“ _Sanji_.”

He moans at the sound of his own name whispered against his skin, husky and broken. Zoro’s tongue laps at the hollow between his collarbones, his hot breath causing goose bumps to spread over Sanji’s skin. His fingers find Zoro’s hard nipples and he tugs at them softly. The action only makes Zoro’s hips jerk forward, and Sanji is rewarded with the hot press of Zoro’s hardness against his own.

Suddenly, the door slams open and Sanji and Zoro jump apart.

“ _Really_?” Nami groans. She massages her temples with one hand and shakes her head in heavy disappointment. “I leave you guys for five minutes, and you’re already dry-humping like teenagers!”

Sanji blushes at the same moment he realizes his naked from the waist up, his chest slick with Zoro’s saliva. The way the cold air dries is only making his nipples hard—and he really shouldn’t be worried about his nipples being hard when his pants are very obviously tented.

Zoro mutters something undiscernible and runs his hands through his messy hair—an action that looks so much sexier when his hair is this long.

“I’m sorry, Nami-swan,” Sanji says, wincing when his voice comes out heavy and hoarse. Zoro turns to him, eye dark and wanting, and even Nami blushes delicately.

“That’s…just finish this somewhere else,” she mutters. “I’ll cover for you.”

“Please tell me you live nearby,” Zoro says, his voice almost pleading as he looks at Sanji.

“Ten minutes. Tops,” Sanji answers. Zoro grins and before he knows it, Sanji is being dragged outside and through the back door. He’s momentarily flustered by his half-nakedness, but he quickly shrugs it off and orders Zoro in the right direction.

If asked later on how he made it home, Sanji will not know how to answer. All he knows is that Zoro’s mouth is a godsend against his skin. He has enough mind to push Zoro off and open his front door, but as soon as the door closes behind him, he’s all over the other man.

His mouth hungrily searches Zoro’s lips, tasting that amazing combination of bottled virility that electrifies his every nerve-end and robs him of all rational thought. His eyes roll when he Zoro’s tongue licks at the roof of his mouth, when his blunt nails rake down his sides then slide over his waist to grab his ass and pull him closer.

This feels completely different from all of the times he’s been with Zoro. The man exudes power and confidence, and unshakable sureness of his every movement and caress that burns through Sanji’s consciousness and only leaves the thought of _more_. There is hunger and absolute want in every action, like Zoro is drowning and Sanji is his every breath. He’s drunk on Zoro’s unadulterated craving, high on the thought that _he’s_ the one making this normally disciplined and stoic man shake in pleasure, moan in need.

There is nothing that matters in this moment but Zoro. The steely and salty taste of his skin, the callous of his fingers as they grope at his sensitive skin, the heady scent that fills his lungs and makes them twist in hunger in a way nicotine never could. _This_ is his nicotine rush, his bread and water, his Rock of Gibraltar.

How he ever went two years without this, he will never know.

Sanji moves from the hollow underneath Zoro’s heavenly jaw line to lick at his pierced ear, feeling inanely pleased that Zoro still wears the earrings he gifted him. The sound that escapes Zoro’s throat leaves him shaken, and he practically drags the man to his bedroom and pushes him down on the bed.

“Take these off,” Sanji groans, tugging on Zoro’s pants.

“Yours, too,” Zoro says, quickly working his pants off. Sanji copies him hurriedly, practically ripping his belt off in his haste to get naked and join Zoro on the bed.

He had worried that he wouldn’t get to see this image again, Zoro panting and hard on his bed.

The first sinful grind exquisite. They’re both already hard and dripping wet, and they fit so perfectly well together than when Sanji sinks down on top of Zoro and rubs his cock against his, the drag sends shocks of pleasure to ever nerve end in his body.

“Fucking missed this,” Zoro grunts, nipping at Sanji’s shoulders, his grip bruising around Sanji’s waist. “Missed you.”

“ _Zoro_ ,” Sanji murmurs, pulling on Zoro’s hair to bring him up and licks his lips. His whole body is sensitized to Zoro’s touch, his skin itching to be felt. “I want you,” he groans, rubbing the wet tip of his cock in the dip of Zoro’s groin. His breath falters when Zoro suddenly flips them over and holds him down. He automatically tries to push back and get on top, but Zoro is unmovable. Even when Sanji uses his strength seriously, all he can do is make Zoro grunt and increase his grip.

Holy shit, the thought of Zoro being stronger than him should not excite him as much as it does, but the thought of not having to watch his strength in fear of hurting the swordsman is such a fucking turn on that he can’t help but moan an stretch his neck, allowing the other man to bite and nip at the skin and mark him.

“Please tell me you have lube,” Zoro groans, looking up to meet his eyes.

Sanji freezes. Does he have lube? It’s not like he’s a fan of masturbation, and the few times he slept with Emma, it always happened at her place.

“Oh, c’mon!” Zoro complains, letting his head fall on Sanji’s chest. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Olive oil,” Sanji says quickly. “In the kitchen. Go get it!”

Zoro jumps as if on fire, giving Sanji an appreciative view of his ass before he runs out. Sanji groans and lets his head fall back against the pillows. Well, what a way to ruin the mood. Though, his cock is still very eager by the looks of it.

He grips himself tightly and shudders. He thumbs at the dewy, red head and bites at his lip to keep his sounds to himself. Tremors wreck his body as pleasure shoots through his veins, lighting him up from the inside. His other hands joins in to tug at his balls softly as he jerks himself, his slick pace aided by the steady dripping from his tip. He plants his feet flat on the bed and pushes up, fucking up into his own hand.

Fuck, what is taking Zoro so fucking long?

He closes his eyes and imagines it is Zoro touching him, Zoro’s large hands gripping and squeezing down around him. His calloused hands will feel fucking amazing on his cock, he just knows it.

“Having fun without me?”

Sanji opens his eyes and looks down at Zoro leaning against the entrance, the bottle of oil in his hand. He takes in the dark hunger in Zoro’s eye, the way his skin glistens in the light, his proud and swollen erection—Sanji wants him so much, it _hurts_.

“Zoro,” he moans and spreads his legs. “Hurry.”

The cocky smile leaves the other, and Sanji hears him swallow hard before he joins him in bed, his kiss hot and demanding.

“Fuck, I want you so much,” Zoro groans into his mouth, his need sweet and intoxicating in Sanji’s tongue. His hand moves down and bypasses Sanji’s straining erection completely, dragging rough fingers over his puckered opening. “I wanna be inside you so bad,” he moans and meets Sanji’s eyes. “Can I?”

“Yes,” Sanji answers quickly. “C’mon, _hurry_.”

Zoro takes the demand to heart. He works Sanji open with thick fingers, rough but patient. He distracts him with his mouth, that fucking gorgeous mouth that wraps around his erection and delivers wet, glorious tightness. Zoro has always been a fucking god when it comes to using his mouth, proven in the way he takes him all in until he can work his throat around Sanji’s tip and swallows. Sanji swears he can see stars in the back of his eyes, and he can’t help but come around Zoro’s fingers, squeezing down on them so tightly that it hurts both him and Zoro.

It’s been a while since he bottomed, even before Zoro left, so that means Zoro has to put a little more effort to spreading him open wide enough for things to be pleasant. But his frankly mind-blowing orgasm leaves him pliant and it isn’t long before Sanji feels something blunt and hot pressing between his cheeks.

“ _Fuck_ …” he groans, his back arching as Zoro drives home, slow but steady. Oh shit, he had forgotten how fucking great this feels. Sanji is a romantic at heart, and for him there is no greater show of love than the joining of two bodies, intimate and visceral. He’s never been able to achieve that with anyone but Zoro, and it is always more intense when Zoro is the one inside of him. He’s in such a vulnerable position, offering something no one but Zoro will ever get to have, and it leaves him naked in a way that has nothing to do with his bare skin.

The heat of Zoro in his center, the way he throbs inside of Sanji and fills him up until there is nothing but Zoro, nothing but the feeling of satisfaction and _fullness_ —it robs his breath.

“Sanji,” Zoro breathes out, resting his forehead against the blonde. Sanji opens his eyes and meets Zoro’s. There is something tender in his gaze, despite the overpowering lust. His shoulders are shaking with the effort of staying still and Sanji rubs them softly, mostly for the touch, but also to calm him down.

“You can move,” Sanji whispers and licks his dry lips.

Without looking away, Zoro begins to move.

He rolls his hips forward, his pace steady and deep. Their hurried movements are gone, the ravenous hunger than made them claw at each other in an effort to be close has been satiated. Now, there is only this private contact, this erotic connection that draws them close and ties them together.

It is such an _intimate_ thing to share their gaze in this moment. It’s embarrassing to some degree because like this, Sanji can’t hide the sounds that escape his mouth or the blush that taints his cheeks. But he won’t look away. Not when Zoro is looking at him like he’s the only thing he’s ever wanted, like Sanji is something precious and beautiful that Zoro can’t look away from.

His breath hitches and Zoro kisses him. His pace picks up and Sanji lifts his hips to get him deeper. The slight movements finds his sweet spot and Zoro swallows the cry that escapes him. Sanji tightens his grip on Zoro’s shoulder blades and hooks his legs around him. His heels touch Zoro’s lower back and Sanji presses down to bring him closer, deeper.

“Zoro…I’m close,” Sanji murmurs. He doesn’t want to have any part of his body not touching Zoro so he speaks the words against his lips. He can feel the warmth in his stomach spreading. Everything is building up inside of him, hot and heavy and already so intense.

“Yeah…come on,” Zoro answers, picking him up a little to wrap his own hands round Sani’s waist. He closes his eyes and shakes his head a little. “Come on, Sanji,” he groans and again his pace quickens.

Sanji moans loudly, every thrust hitting that spot inside of him that unravels him completely. It’s too much and not enough at the same time, and he wants more of it. He wants to do this all the time, he wants to be with Zoro every day. He wants to touch him, taste him, and breathe the same air he breathes. He wants to learn everything that has changed about him, and he wants to be able to share this heat, and this pleasure, and this intense and unnamable feeling that conquers everything that he is and will ever be.  And it’s not enough, it will never be enough, but he wants it anyway because it makes him feel good and it makes him feel wanted. It makes him feel like he matters and that, for the first time in his life, there is someone out there that was made just for him, and he knows deep in his heart, in the recess of his mind down deep where he never ventures, that he will never find anything like this again. There is his pride and his sense of self but things like that don’t matter when he’s faced with the only person that can claim him and take him so completely, the person that was born just for him to love.

Zoro is his All Blue, made out of flesh and bone, and every excuse that he made up to protect himself, to keep himself from falling even deeper in love than he already has vanishes in that instant and allows for the words to fall unbidden from his lips.

“Zoro,” he gasps, closing his eyes against the tide of emotions threatening to overwhelm him. “Zoro, I love you.”

The pressure becomes too much and then he’s coming—his back arches, his vision fades to white, and he can hear his own voice crying out in pleasure but it’s all background noise to the sound of Zoro’s wrecked voice in his ear.

He comes down slowly to the feel of Zoro’s lips on his jaw, his hands pawing at him desperately. “I love you, too,” he says, his voice husky and tender. “I love you, Sanji.”

Sanji grabs him and brings him up for a hungry kiss that surprises the both of them. He’s unable to open his eyes for a few moments after the kiss ends, but when he does, Zoro is still there.

“Go out with me,” Zoro says suddenly.

“What?” Sanji asks, surprised.

“Date me,” Zoro explains. “Be my boyfriend again.”

“Are you an idiot?” Sanji snaps without any heat except for the one coloring his cheeks.

“Is that a no?”

Sanji looks away from the too intense gaze, determined to erase the blush from his face. He’s never heard those words directed at him. He’s always been the one to ask women out, and the first time he and Zoro got together, they never officially talked about anything.

“Sanji, please go out with me.”

“Fine!” Sanji snaps, pushing Zoro away before he can get any more embarrassed. He winces when he feels Zoro pull out, his come trailing out of him, but he easily lets himself be tugged in for a hug, his head resting on Zoro’s chest.

He can hear Zoro’s heart beating slowly; he can feel Zoro’s fingers softly grazing the sensitive skin of his back; he can feel the rugged feeling of his scar underneath Sanji’s hand.

“I missed you,” Sanji says softly and places a quiet kiss on Zoro’s chest. To his surprise, Zoro brings his face up, forcing Sanji to meet his gaze head on.

“Sanji, I…” Zoro bites his lip, then lets out a deep breath. “I missed you, too,” he murmurs. “It was only the thought of coming back to you and Chopper that gave me strength.”

Sanji flushes and pushes Zoro’s face away, flustered. “God, stop being so cheesy, marimo.”

“I’m serious,” Zoro says, grabbing Sanji’s hand and forcing their eyes to meet again. “I know that I was gone a long time, and I know that your life and feelings changed while I was away, but I’m willing to fight for you, if I have to. “

Sanji’s heart is thundering in his chest so loud, he’s sure Zoro can hear it. It’s been such a long time since he was so vulnerable in front of someone—though the only other time he was so bare, it was in front of Zoro, as well.

“Do you…do you remember what I told you before?” Sanji begins hesitantly. “About how I needed you to make me feel better about myself? I thought I loved you then, but that wasn’t love. That was dependency, that was…wrong.”

Zoro nods, his face carefully blank. “And how do you feel now?” he whispers.

“I love you,” Sanji replies simply. “I don’t need you to make me feel good anymore, Zoro. I’m happy as I am right now. I’m happy with myself— _I’m_ a good person, I’m a good friend. But I love you and even though I don’t _need_ it, you do make me feel good. I _want_ to be with you…I want to share my life with you.”

Zoro leans down to kiss him deeply, a kiss that relays his emotions perfectly and leaves Sanji slightly light-headed. “Fuck,” he groans into Sanji’s lips, his eyes screwed shut tightly. “I fucking love you…I’m gonna make it up to you, Sanji, I promise. You won’t regret me.”

Before Sanji can say anything, Zoro tugs him until Sanji is kneeling above him and brings him down for another kiss. Sanji bites his lip in irritation, but he can’t help but smile into the kiss. He can feel Zoro’s eagerness pressing into the swell of his ass, his intentions clear in the hunger of his kiss, and he responds in kind.

They still have a lot they need to talk about; they have two years’ worth of time to make up for, but all of that can wait.

Zoro is home and he’s not going anywhere.

 


	2. Family

Nami drops off Chopper at Sanji’s place the next morning and Sanji takes the opportunity to let her know he’s planning on taking a few days off from work.

Zoro grins as soon as he hears the words but quickly brings his attention back to Chopper, who is busy telling him all about his last two years of school. Looking at Chopper, at how much he’s changed—he’s ten already, goddamn—makes him realize just how much he missed while he was gone. He wants to make up for lost time, wants to pamper Chopper (and maybe Sanji, too, though not as obviously) and learn just how much they’ve changed in all of this time.

He’s glad to find out that Chopper decided to enroll in Raftel Medical School, though he’s a little upset that Chopper graduated from NWU so quickly—it means he worked himself tirelessly and probably lost a lot of sleep because of it.

He also can’t help but notice that Chopper hasn’t grown that much taller, maybe growing an inch or two but then again, Zoro also experienced a late puberty. He didn’t start growing until fifteen, but he had his last growth spurt at age twenty-five. Which is the reason why he’s taller than Sanji now (and thank god for that, Zoro was getting tired of not being tall enough to be able to hug the cook from behind).

“Chopper, breathe,” Sanji says, cutting in as he opens the fridge and starts pulling out the ingredients for an early lunch. “You have all the time in the world to catch up.”

“There’s just so much to tell!” Chopper exclaims. “Ooh, did you learn a lot from Mihawk, Dad?”

“Yeah,” Zoro nods, grinning. “The last time we fought, it was a tie. So I still need to go a long way before I can defeat him, but that strength needs to come from myself.”

“Sanji told Franky to build the coolest dojo ever for you!” Chopper exclaims and Zoro glances at Sanji in surprise.

The cook ignores him but Zoro can see the redness of his ears.

“Cook?”

“It’s nothing,” Sanji mutters. “But…well, you don’t think I’m staying in this apartment forever, right? As it is, we’re all going to have to sleep in one room until the new house is built.”

“You’re building a house? I thought you already owned one,” Zoro frowns.

“Not yet,” Chopper says before Sanji can answer. “Sanji already let me see the blueprints so I know it’s going to be amazing! There’s gonna be a library for me and a large kitchen for Sanji, and your dojo, of course!”

“Of course,” Zoro says, deciding not to mention the obvious here. He’s extremely happy that Sanji had Zoro in mind whenever he planned his new home—it means that Sanji was hoping for Zoro to come back, that he _wanted_ Zoro to come back. It means that Sanji never once planned on forgetting him and that fact alone makes Zoro breathless.

He can’t believe he’s back. It feels like a dream.

After a delicious lunch, Sanji and Chopper take him to the construction site where the two of them proceed to show him how the house is going to look. Zoro doesn’t really get it since he hasn’t looked at the designs, but he enjoys watching the excitement on their faces.

After that, they take him all over Raftel trying to introduce him to the city. Even though Zoro has been here before with Sanji, it’s different now that he knows he’s going to be living here. It is clear that Sanji already fell in love with Raftel, especially the amazing views of All Blue all around, and Chopper is really excited about going to medical school in two months.

It takes a couple of days for the excitement of Zoro’s arrival to lessen—at least to the point where Chopper doesn’t want to hold his hand all the time anymore and Sanji stops looking at him like he can’t believe he’s there.

Nami took it upon herself to let the others back in East Blue know of Zoro’s arrival, so she invites them to her house as soon as they arrive.

“Zoro!” Luffy exclaims as soon as they walk through the door. “You look so cool!”

“Shit, man, look at you!” Ace says, pushing his brother away to give Zoro a one-arm hug. “You got even hotter!”

“Nice seeing you, too, guys,” Zoro says, grinning. “Hey, Marco.”

Marco smiles and shakes his hand and then Vivi and Kaya attack him and hug him tightly. Zoro is surprised by the candor of their greeting—he’s never been too close to them, though he considers them friends—but smiles nonetheless when the two girls kiss his cheeks.

“Zoro!! I missed you!” Usopp cries, stealing Kaya’s spot and wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck.

“Usopp? Man, you muscled up!” Zoro exclaims in surprised, feeling up Usopp’s arms. “What were you doing?”

“He got a job as an engineer with Franky’s company,” Kaya says, smiling. “And check it out!”

Zoro blinks at her hand until he realizes what’s different. “You two are getting married!?” he shouts, a smile breaking through when Kaya nods excitedly and Usopp grins widely.

“In January,” Usopp says proudly. “And I want you to be my best man.”

“What!?”

“Hey, I thought I was gonna be your best man!” Luffy yells, tackling Usopp to the ground.

“Shit, Luffy! You’re not responsible enough!” Usopp snaps, trying to fight off the stretchy mass of limbs. “Oi, get off!”

“Well, it looks like there’s surprises all around,” Sanji says. “I’m gonna head to the kitchen and start on lunch.”

He leans in to give Zoro a quick kiss in the corner of the mouth and Zoro is momentarily distracted by the sight of the man’s legs as he walks away. He hasn’t been able to do anything with Sanji since that first day since Chopper is sleeping in the same room.

“I know those eyes,” Sabo says, grinning. “How are the two of you doing?”

“We’re fine,” Zoro says with a smile, side-stepping the wrestling idiot duo to join Sabo and the others in the living room.

Robin looks up at him from where she’s sitting on the couch and she smiles. Zoro easily returns it. His doubts about her are all gone, erased since she helped him back when Chopper was kidnapped. And now, looking at her with a toddler in her lap, he can’t imagine ever disliking her. She’s a bit odd, but she’s a good person.

“It’s time to meet your goddaughter!” Koala says, nodding to the blonde baby girl playing with a baby that is the exact copy of the one sitting on Robin’s lap. These must be the twins.

“Alexia, sweetie, say hi to Uncle Zoro!” Sabo says happily.

The blonde baby turns to look at them and Zoro smiles at her. The smile quickly fades when he sees her eyes widen and then she bursts into tears, the twin next to her quickly joining her.

“What? No!” Sabo says hurriedly, kneeling down next to her to pick her up. “Don’t cry! He’s nice!”

“It looks like you’re too scary for them, Zoro-bro!” Franky exclaims happily and Zoro scowls.

He knows the scarred eye is a bit jarring. Chopper still sometimes startles when he looks at him, though Sanji doesn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, Zoro kind of thinks that Sanji likes it—maybe the blond has something for scars, since he spends quite a lot of time kissing and touching all of Zoro’s.

He sits down next to Robin and looks at the baby in her lap. His eyes remind him of Robin’s—which is totally creepy, he doesn’t need to feel like a baby is searching his soul—and then he smiles.

“Up!” he exclaims, making grabby hands at Zoro. “Tommy up!”

“Well, it looks like Tom likes you, Zoro,” Robin says with a smile, handing her baby over.

Zoro takes the baby gingerly and holds him in his lap. Chopper was a couple of years older when Zoro first met him, so this is his first time holding a baby. It feels…nice. Brings back memories of Chopper’s younger years.

“Hey, little guy,” Zoro murmurs, bouncing him. “How’s it going?”

Tom doesn’t say anything but smiles wider and grabs Zoro’s fingers.

“Aw, that is so cute!”

Zoro scowls and glares at Nami.

“Wow, you got Tom to like you!” Chopper exclaims, rushing over to sit next to him. “He only likes Robin and Sanji.”

“Yeah, he still sometimes cry when I hold him,” Franky says sadly.

“He’s a smart fella, then,” Zoro says, grinning.

“Ooh, Zoro! Look who’s here!”

“Yohohoho! Hello, Mr. Swordsman!”

“ _Brook_!?”

Brook is the last to arrive so they move to the backyard. The girls and Marco head down to the kitchen to help Sanji with the meal and everyone else stays to bring him up to date with what has happened these last two years. Brook tells him about what happened after he arrived at Raftel and Zoro can help but smile when he hears about Sanji’s kindness.

It’s just like when Zoro and Sanji first met.

The others are eager to hear about Mihawk and Perona and even more eager to share their stories. Franky tells him about the day the twins were born with tears in his eyes; Usopp tells him about proposing to Kaya on New Year’s and the blonde teacher tells him about her plans of opening a high school; Luffy cuts in to talk about his adventures and his still ongoing relationship with Law, who stayed in East Blue because of work. Ace admits that they’re thinking about adopting—which is a surprise to everyone, not just Zoro—and Sabo shares his thoughts about going back to the Army once Alexia is old enough to go to school.

“We’re still wondering whether to take her with us. It’s a dangerous job,” Sabo admits.

Sanji comes out midway through the conversation with the feast and everyone immediately starts eating as Luffy exclaims his hunger.

And then, it’s time for Zoro to share his story.

He talks about Mihawk and Perona, about the Humandrills and their strange ability to mimic everyone. He talks about his search for a new sword. He talks about Mihawk’s teachings about Haki—Sanji admits to already knowing what it is and Luffy, unsurprisingly, reveals that he does as well (and just like Zoro suspected, Luffy has Conqueror’s Haki)—and about the few fights he had against the better swordsman. Chopper shakes with excitement when Zoro tells them about fighting the dragon. Of course, that causes Luffy to complain about how come _he_ couldn’t have fought a dragon and for Chopper to asks incessant questions about how Perona’s Fruit works

“I don’t know,” Zoro shrugs. “She said she was coming to visit. You can ask her then—but she’s annoying as hell.”

They talk until the three babies and Chopper fall asleep, and then they keep talking some more. Franky brings out the blueprints for the house and Nami tells him about a dojo in Little World that is hiring.

“They’re looking for a swordsman,” she explains, and Zoro promises to go check it out. He still has some money from the cut Mihawk gave him for having killed the dragon, but it won’t last him forever. And he doesn’t exactly feel like going back to work as a waiter—he loves Sanji, but he hates having to pretend to be nice to people that don’t deserve it.

Things end when Koala falls asleep and Vivi nods off. It’s almost morning by the time Zoro and Sanji make their way into their bedroom and Zoro lays Chopper in his bed.

Sanji won’t let him try anything—not even a handjob—with Chopper in the same room (he’s a heavy sleeper, they could totally get away with it) but they do kiss until they can’t feel their lips.

Zoro doesn’t mind. After all, he continues kissing Sanji even in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mobile upload so let me know if there are any mistakes. Sorry...


	3. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to add a fight scene, but it just didn't feel right. So I wrote this instead.

When Sanji goes back to work two weeks after Zoro arrives, the others greet him with happiness.

“It’s good to see you back, Sanji!” Adelle exclaims, hugging him tightly. “Did you have a good vacation?”

“The best,” Sanji says, grinning.

“Please, don’t ever leave us alone with Nami again,” Carmen says, giving him a quick hug and a peck in the cheek. “She’s a demon.”

“She’s not that bad,” Sanji says but Carmen only gives him a look.

This is the first day he's away from Zoro since the man came back. He still hasn’t gotten his fill of the other man, but he doubts he’ll ever get it. He’s just so…fucking happy.

The restaurant gets full pretty quickly, but Sanji has a couple of problems to take care of before he can join the other cooks in the kitchen. Keimi lets him know of the party that called in asking to reserve the entire restaurant for an evening so Sanji has to figure out how to fit them in his schedule. He also has a lot of backed up emails to answers and a couple of offers to check out. In Fine is rising in popularity, especially since they received another couple of awards last May from the Banban Foundation. He didn’t get a second Lvneel Star, but he didn’t lose the one he already has, which is saying something. Those Stars are easy to lose and a bitch to get.

He also has to browse through applications since he has to hire more cooks. Most of his chefs work twelve hours shifts and only have Sundays as their days off, but that’s too much work, especially for his lovely ladies. He needs to hire at least four more chefs to take the load off the others, especially if he wants to give them any vacation time.

He also needs to hire a new bartender and a couple of new waiters to replace Gin, Shuraiya, and Rasa since having them as waiters _and_ fishermen is too much of a workload for them.

It’s a lot of work, more than Sanji can fix in a day, so when evening comes and Sanji is still not even half-done, he decides to put it up for tomorrow and join Carmen and the others in the kitchen for a little while.

Things turn pleasant when they get a lull in the workload—every table is full, but there are no new orders coming in so the kitchen is at a sort of standstill—and Sanji gets the chance to catch up a little with his friends.

Of course, he doesn’t expect for Adelle to bring up Zoro.

“So…who was that hottie you were making out with in your office, Sanji?” Adelle asks, giving him a sly look.

Sanji almost drops the salt shaker. “Pardon?”

“Oh, don’t think we didn’t see it,” Zaba says, grinning. “Nami kicked you guys out and you were all…shirtless.”

“He was cute,” Carmen adds. “A little too punkish, though. Didn’t know you went for the bad boy look, Sanji.”

“Didn’t know you went for the _boy_ look,” Cavendish says.

“What are you even doing here?” Sanji snaps, glaring at the blond. “Who’s watching the bar?”

“I’m on break,” Cavendish shrugs. “Barto is taking over for me. And don’t distract us. Spill.”

Sanji rolls his eyes and concentrates on the dough he’s rolling. “That was just Zoro.”

“ _Just_ Zoro?” Carmen questions. “Like…a one-time-deal-Zoro or we’re-going-to-see-more-of-him-Zoro?”

“Uh, the second one,” Sanji answers, blushing. “He’s…Chopper’s Dad.”

“Wait— _that’s_ Chopper’s _father_?” Adelle splutters. “Oh my god! They look nothing alike!”

“Hold on…are you two like, a serious deal?” Carmen asks, taking her pan out of the fire to look at him.

“What’s with the twenty-one questions?” Sanji mutters. 

“Uh, maybe we’re just curious because we know absolutely _nothing_ about you,” Uriel says, rolling his eyes.

“That’s not true,” Sanji denies.

“We know you met Nami before moving to Raftel; we know you’re super in love with Chopper but had no idea how you two were even related, we know you used to work as a chef for your father’s restaurant…and that’s about it,” Adelle says, counting on her fingers. “And yet, you know all about _our_ personal lives.”

Well, it’s not his fault they like to share. Sanji never pried. But…well, Zoro is going to become a permanent fixture in his life. Sanji has no intention of ever letting the other man leave again, so it makes sense for them to know a little about the other man. After all, Sanji was thought by Zeff that the people working in your kitchen are your second family—in his case, third family.

He sighs and wipes his hands on his apron absentmindedly. “Zoro and I were dating before I moved to Raftel over two years ago. He was supposed to come with me, but…something else came up and we broke up. But he’s back now, so…”

“Now you’re back together again,” Cavendish finishes. “Gin is going to be pissed.”

“What? Why?” Sanji asks, confused.

“Sanji, you seriously can’t say you don’t know he has the biggest crush on you,” Carmen snorts. 

“I…” He knows. Of course he does, Gin kissed him. But that was such a long time ago, Sanji honestly forgot about it. He purposely shoved it to the back of his mind and never brought it back again. And what’s worse, he let Gin think the reason why Sanji pushed him away is because Gin is a man. He never explained himself and Gin just drew conclusions. 

“Gin and I are better off as friends,” Sanji says firmly. “If you’ll excuse me.”

He takes off his apron and fixes his hair before he heads out to the dining floor to check on his customers. The pace is still slow but he can see a couple of customers finishing up so he knows work in the kitchen will pick up soon enough.

He sees Gin come in with Shuraiya, their hair wet, and voids their gaze as they disappear inside the bathroom. Shit, they’re back from their fishing trip. The tank does look fuller.

And then, as if things weren’t bad enough, he sees Chopper and Zoro sitting in one of the tables near the bathroom—with Emma sitting next to them.

What the hell is Emma doing talking with Zoro? What do they even have to talk about? How did the two even meet? They have nothing in common!

Heart pounding in his chest, Sanji approaches the pair, noticing with nervousness that Zoro and Emma seem very focused in their conversation while Chopper looks on slightly uncomfortable. The young boy is the first one to notice him and Sanji sees the panic in his eyes before he takes the only empty seat.

“Hello,” Sanji says, cutting in through their conversation. 

“Sanji! It’s nice to see you again,” Emma says. Sanji can tell that she’s being honest, though there’s an undercurrent of awkwardness and uncertainty around her. What is she doing here?

“It’s nice to see you, too, my dear,” Sanji answers with what he hopes is a normal smile. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Nah,” Zoro shrugs. “She was just asking about Shusui.”

“Who?”

“His sword,” Emma explains, nodding to the new sword strapped to Zoro’s side. “It belonged to Ryuma, a hero in the Wano country. His remains were stolen by Gekko Moriah some time ago and his sword became lost—.”

“I won it,” Zoro interrupts. “I fought him and I defeated him. So the sword is mine.”

“The sword is a national treasure—.”

“Not anymore.”

“You must understand—.”

“If they want it back, they’re going to have to fight me for it,” Zoro cuts in again. “I won it from its master. For them to take it from the victor would be to shame Ryuma and his defeat. If they are samurai, then they will understand the value of our battle. Tell them if you wish, but make my intentions clear: the only way they will take this sword is if they pry it from my cold, dead hands.”

Emma stares at Zoro with wide eyes, a blush coloring her cheeks. Sanji can understand exactly how she feels. Listening to Zoro speak with such conviction is…arousing. Maybe it’s the complete confidence, maybe it’s the way Zoro shifts and suddenly seems to radiate with power, or maybe it’s just the way he grins and kickstarts all kind of filthy thoughts.

“Sanji, I’m hungry.”

Sanji startles and glances at Chopper, thankful for the distraction. Chopper still looks uncomfortable and it’s clear he’s trying to diffuse the tension around them—even though it’s a completely different kind of tension now.

“Oi, me too, cook,” Zoro says, glancing at him. “Can you make me onigiri?”

“That’s not in the menu,” Sanji says, rolling his eyes.

“What, don’t you have rice?”

“I’m not gonna make a batch just for you,” Sanji snaps. “Just order something from the menu.”

“C’mon, Sanji,” Zoro says, leaning in closely. “For me?”

Sanji blushes and his eyes automatically go down to Zoro’s lips. “That’s not going to work, mari—.”

Sanji is cut off as Zoro closes the gap between them, pressing his lips against Sanji and swipes his tongue against Sanji’s lips. Just like every time Zoro kisses him, Sanji gasps and his heart skips a beat, but Zoro keeps the kiss innocent.

“Please?” he murmurs against his lips.

Fucker. That’s not fair. “Fuck you,” Sanji says, almost breathlessly, and gets to his feet. “You better hope no one else decides to order it because I am _not_ going to add it to my menu.”

Zoro only grins. “I love you.”

Oh, he’s so going to get his ass kicked. Where the fuck did he learn to play Sanji like this? He can’t hope to win anymore arguments if Zoro has figured out the way to bypass his anger. Still, he can’t ignore the way the words make butterflies burst in his stomach and he curses the way his heart somersaults in his chest. 

“I love you, too,” he mutters, defeated. He can’t help but glance at Emma before he leaves and ignores the shock and confusion in her gaze. He is not dealing with this right now. Nope. 

He meets Gin’s gaze as he makes his way into the kitchen and instantly knows he saw him kissing Zoro, too.

Can’t he catch a break?

He stops in the hall the small passageway that separates the kitchen from the dining room. It’s not very thick, just wide enough for two people to squeeze through brushing shoulders, but it’s big enough to block them from everyone’s sight.

“I was worried about you,” Gin speaks first. 

Sanji briefly considers telling him to hurry up and get the order to the customer but knows that’ll just make things worse. Gin is his _friend_. “Why?” he asks instead.

“Nami said you took time off—you never do that. And I never saw you home.”

Of course not. Sanji spent most of his time showing Zoro around the city. They even slept a couple of times in the beach, Chopper sleeping in between them but still managing to hold hands.

“I’m fine,” Sanji says. “Just showing Zoro around.”

“It’s that him?” Gin asks. “The guy you kissed.”

Sanji sighs. “Gin—.”

“I thought you needed time to accept it,” Gin interrupts. “I thought…if anyone…it would be me. Sanji, I—.”

“I’m in love with Zoro,” Sanji interrupts, wincing when he sees Gin’s mouth slacken in surprise. “I’ve _been_ in love with Zoro. That’s why I turned you down. I’m sorry, Gin. I don’t think of you as anything else but a friend.”

Sanji sees Shuraiya approaching them, an order in his hand, and quickly sidesteps Gin. “You should…get back to work.”

Fuck, that’s horrible. That is just…fucking messed up. But Sanji seriously can’t deal with it right now. He ignores the look Carmen and Adelle give him when he walks in. He knows the others can tell it’s a bad idea to talk to him right now, so no one questions him when Sanji starts preparing the rice balls.

Why is he so upset? Is it because he feels bad about what he did to Gin and Emma? Well, he _does_ feel bad. He knew how Gin felt about him and he ignored it. He never once acknowledge it—but it isn’t his fault that Gin had hope. He never once gave him any reason to think Sanji would ever return his feelings. Well, he kissed him back—shit, this is so fucked up.

And then there’s Emma. He certainly fucked her up worse than Gin. He actually _dated_ her. And yeah, it was for a short time, but he knows she cared for him. She was actually the first healthy relationship he had with a woman and it was all because he didn’t love her. It’s fucking ironic, really. He knows Emma hoped for more. The way she talked when they were together…it was clear that she was in it for the long run. They were compatible, they got along well, and Sanji even slept with her. More than once.

And the way he broke up with her was horrible. He gave her no warning, no explanation, he just…broke it off. Out of nowhere. Well, it wasn’t out of nowhere for him, but it was for her.

Did she love him?

Does he wish things were different?

No. That’s an easy answer. He won’t give up what he has with Zoro for anyone else. And if he’s being completely honest, part of the reason why he’s so nervous is because he’s afraid of Zoro’s reaction.

Will Zoro be upset that he dated someone else?

He has no reason to, of course. They were broken up, it isn’t like Sanji cheated on him. But he can’t help but be…not afraid, but apprehensive. Yeah, that’s it. He’s worried about Zoro’s reaction. If he’s not upset, then does he mean he doesn’t care? And if he is…what then? Should _Sanji_ be upset?

Fuck, this is all just so complicated.

He sighs and looks at the rows of perfectly shaped rice balls. He prepared them all on autopilot, the recipe second nature to him. Of course it is, this is Zoro’s favorite food after all.

He grabs a tray from the cabinet and carefully arranges the half-dozen rice balls on top, adding garnish and a small cup of soy sauce and another one with wasabi. He grabs three small plates and sets them on the side, then puts a small pitcher of lemonade and three cups in the corner. He easily shoulders it and passes by the bar to pick up a bottle of sake before he joins Zoro.

He’s glad to see that Emma left already, and Zoro and Chopper are talking animatedly. They stop when Sanji sets the tray in front of them and arranges the plates and cups on the table.

“Thanks, cook,” Zoro says warmly when Sanji sets the bottle of sake next to him.

“These looks really good, Sanji!” Chopper says excitedly and grabs a rice ball. “We haven’t had this in years.”

“Me, too,” Zoro says, sighing with a content look on his face when he takes the first bite. “Even Mihawk isn’t that good a cook.”

Sanji grins and pours some lemonade for Chopper. “So, how was the job hunt?”

“The guy at the dojo was an ass,” Zoro says, rolling his eyes. “But I found this other place in Little World as a personal trainer. I’ll be showing people how to work out, which is like second nature to me.”

“Don’t you need to be certified for that?”

“Yeah,” Zoro shrugs. “I can start as soon as I get the certification, so I need to check that out.”

“It’s very easy!” Chopper pipes in. “I can help you with it!”

“Thanks, buddy,” Zoro says, grinning. “What about you, cook? How was your day?”

It is such a domestic question that Sanji doesn’t know how to answer it for a moment. He only stares at Zoro until he realizes what he’s doing and hurriedly starts telling him about his day. 

It isn’t until Chopper leaves to the bathroom that Zoro brings back Emma.

“That Wano girl…you dated her, right?”

Sanji glances at Zoro, trying to read the expression on his face, but he can’t tell what Zoro’s thinking at all. The other man has always been better at hiding his emotions.

“Yeah,” Sanji answers honestly. “She told you?”

“She told me…to be careful,” Zoro says, his eye searching. “She said that you were afraid of commitment. She told me not to expect much from you.”

Sanji winces. That sounds about right. He _was_ afraid of commitment…but only because he’s already committed to Zoro.

“I…I broke up with her because I knew I was just stringing her along,” Sanji says, his voice quiet. “It wasn’t fair to her.”

To his surprise, Zoro sighs and says “Sanji, I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Sanji asks incredulously.

“For…for everything,” Zoro says. “For the way I left. For the total radio silence. For leaving you alone. I…I didn’t think…I didn’t want for you to wait for me because I didn’t know when I was going to come back. If there was any chance of you being happy with somebody else, I didn’t want to keep you from that.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Sanji says firmly. “I understand. It hurt, but I wasn’t mad…I mean, I wasn’t upset with _you_.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Zoro says, huffing out a humorless laugh. “I actually expected for you to be angry with me. I thought there was the possibility that you wouldn’t want me back.”

“Zoro, you were following your _dream_ ,” Sanji says. “I can’t reproach you that. Were you upset when you found out we would have to move to Raftel for In Fine?”

“Of course not,” Zoro says softly. 

“See? It’s the same thing.”

Zoro grabs his hand and tugs him in for a kiss. Sanji leans into it, breathing in Zoro’s scent and sighing deeply. He won’t ever tire of this.

“You know,” Zoro murmurs, breaking the kiss but keeping his forehead resting against Sanji’s, “Perona told me I was being stupid. She said that I would lose you if I kept on avoiding you.”

“What did you say?” Sanji asks softly.

“I told her…that I would simply have to win you back,” Zoro says and moves back, his eyes still holding on to Sanji’s. “I wasn’t planning on letting you go.”

Sanji ignores the little thrill of happiness that surges inside of him at the words and grins, raising an eyebrow in mock surprise. “Oh? And you’re so sure you could’ve won me back? Steal me from a beautiful lady?”

“Yes,” Zoro says firmly and his gaze darkens. “I would have told you I love you every day…I would’ve found any excuse to see you. I would’ve instigated fights simply to touch you. And every time you weren’t expecting it, I would have kissed you. Anything to get you back. You think that would’ve worked?”

Yes. Fucking hell yes. Sanji would have been over the moon. But of course, he won’t tell Zoro that. “Oh, I don’t know. I guess we won’t ever have to find out,” he says and grins when Zoro rolls his eyes. Sanji tugs him forward for another kiss that quickly deepens when Zoro opens his mouth and lets Sanji licks his way in.

He can taste the smooth and gentle dry taste of Sake and the richer flavor of soy sauce and rice—and below that, that amazing, indescribable taste that belongs only to Zoro.

“Guys, people are staring!”

Sanji breaks the kiss and glances at Chopper.

“Kids these days,” Zoro snorts. “Let’s see how he is when he starts dating.”

Sanji laughs and Chopper rolls his eyes. Underneath the table, Sanji and Zoro hold hands tightly.

 


	4. And It Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a quick update! So I got another story in the works and I'm really excited about this one guys. I think it might be my best story yet, certainly haven't read anything like it. I just had this really weird dream and after talking to my mom about it (she interprets them, though I don't really believe in stuff like that) this new story popped up! I'm not gonna post it until I'm completely done with it because I don't want to torture you guys with long updates like I did with Fox & Tiger, so just know that if I stay quiet for a while, it's because I'm writing something new for you guys!!

Zoro wakes up when the bed shifts. He opens his eye and follows the quiet and graceful form of Sanji as he exits the room.A glance at the clock reveals the early time, well before sunrise.

He yawns and stretches, careful to keep quiet since Chopper is still sleeping. He hears the sound of the shower and grins. It’s been almost a month since he last saw the cook naked. He loves his son, he really does, but it’s absolute hell to sleep in the same bed as Sanji and not be allowed to do anything.

He moves quietly as he grabs a change of clothes and pads over to the bathroom. He grins when he checks the door and sees it’s unlocked. The cook hasn’t been able to shake off the habit of not locking doors behind him, too used to living alone. It’s not like Zoro minds, anyway. 

It’s always pleasant to see that there’s a lot of things about the cook that haven’t changed. Personality-wise, he’s still the same person Zoro fell in love with; the only thing that has changed are his memories and Zoro is quickly learning about every major event that he missed.

He opens the door and puts his clothes on top of Sanji’s. He can hear the cook humming softly behind the curtain and must be still half-asleep because he doesn’t notice Zoro until he yanks the curtain open.

“Hey, who—what are you doing?” Sanji hisses, but moves back when Zoro steps in the shower. It’s much smaller than Sanji’s old shower but that only means that Zoro has to step closer to Sanji to fit.

“Taking a shower; what does it look like?” Zoro says, pushing him back until he can get under the spray as well.

“Chopper—.”

“Asleep. Relax, cook,” Zoro hums. He closes his eyes and sighs as he feels the warm water run down his back. He feels Sanji relax and shift, but he keeps his eyes closed. He feels something press into his head and when he opens his eye, Sanji is massaging shampoo into his hair, a grin on his face.

“Floral scent,” he says and Zoro wrinkles his nose. Ugh, now his hair is gonna smell of flowers and shit. It smells nice on Sanji but Zoro usually washes his hair with soap. He doesn’t really see the difference in shampoo and soap but Sanji has kicked him more than once for saying they don’t need to buy the two.

Still, Sanji’s fingers feel nice on his hair so he grabs the soap and starts washing Sanji. He starts with the cook’s chest, running his fingers down a flat stomach then to the sides as he goes towards the back. Sanji shivers as his nails scrape their path upwards, wrap around wide shoulders and come back down his arms. Sanji lets out a quiet breath and tugs Zoro closer to get him under the spray. Zoro closes his eyes and lets Sanji wash out the shampoo out, but keeps washing Sanji’s body. 

His hands move down to Sanji’s ass, gripping the round muscle possessively before he moves between his legs. Sanji lets out a low groan and spreads his legs apart, giving Zoro more space to work with. They’re both hard but Zoro ignores Sanji’s erection as he kneels down to wash Sanji’s legs and feet.

He runs his hands reverently down the well-muscled thighs, feeling the muscle jump underneath his fingertips. He wraps his hands around bony knees then slides down to perfect calves until he reaches strong ankles.

Sanji’s hand tugs on his hair and brings him up for a kiss and they both moan when their erections rub against each other.

“My turn,” Sanji whispers into his mouth, taking the bar of soap from his hands.

Zoro squeezes some shampoo into his palm and starts washing Sanji’s hair as their roles reverse. He can help but moan when he feels Sanji’s deft hands caressing his skin, massaging the wash into his skin and running lovingly down his sides.

He bucks forward when Sanji kneels down to wash his legs and feet and kisses the base of Zoro’s aching cock but the cook only tuts and rises.

“I’ll let you use my hand,” Sanji murmurs in his ear, tugging on Zoro’s earrings with his teeth.

“Fuck,” Zoro hisses, the words fading into a groan as he feels Sanji’s hand wrap around him. He’s always liked Sanji’s handjobs the best. His mouth is amazing but there’s something about having Sanji’s precious hands around him that just fucking wrecks him. Sanji would rather die than use his hands for anything other than cooking, yet he willingly uses them to give pleasure to Zoro.

And they’re fucking amazing.

Zoro pushes Sanji back until his back hits the wall and rocks into him, sliding his cock against Sanji’s erection. Sanji whines and stretches his neck, his hand pushing Zoro forward until the swordsman gets the idea and bites at his throat, soothing the mark with his tongue when Sanji hisses. Sanji wraps both his hands around them together and Zoro pushes against him until Sanji has no choice but to spread his legs wide, hiking one leg around Zoro’s hip.

“Fuck, Zoro. M’close,” Sanji pants.

Zoro can feel Sanji’s heart thumping, can feel the cook’s heel digging into the back of his thigh. He can feel Sanji’s hot breath on his neck and he can feel his fluttering pulse under his mouth.

He grinds harder against him, finding the perfect angle for their cocks to rub tantalizing against each other and he groans when he feels the muscles of Sanji’s stomach contract as he comes. The slickness of his come smooths the glide of Zoro’s thrusts and he comes hard, muffling the loud groan that threatens to leave him by biting into Sanji’s shoulders.

He stays leaning against Sanji for a moment trying to catch his breath and keep his legs from shaking. Sanji’s hands are running down his back soothingly and he concentrates on them to ground himself.

“Shit, my bad,” he says, wincing when he sees the large bruise he left on Sanji’s shoulder.

“That’s—.”

The both freeze when the door opens and they hear shuffling steps. Sanji’s eyes are wide and Zoro’s pretty sure his expression mirrors the cook’s as he hears the sound of the toilet sit hitting the toilet tank.

“Chopper?” Zoro says, ignoring the cook’s angry glare.

“Need to pee,” his son’s sleepy voice comes. Sanji doesn’t relax even as they hear the sounds of Chopper’s doing his business, followed by the sound of flushing, then the water running from the faucet.

It’s not until they hear the sound of the door closing that Sanji finally breathes out in relief. “That was close. I thought he—.”

“Sanji, can you make me pancakes?”

Sanji closes his eyes in defeat. “Yes, Chopper.”

“Thanks.” Again, the door closes.

“You’re so dead, marimo,” Sanji hisses, glaring at him.

It was totally worth it.

 

It’s been about a month since Zoro arrived at Raftel and he’s starting to settle in. He got his certification as a personal trainer about a week ago, so he’s been working only for a little while. Living with Sanji, he doesn’t really need for money, and he’s long gone gotten over the fact that Sanji is wealthier than him, but a job gives him something to do. Not to mention the fact that he’s basically getting paid to work out—a dream job, really.

But today he has the morning off and instead of spending it with Sanji, he’s spending it with Usopp.

When Zoro accepted the duty of Best Man, he wasn’t aware of just how much responsibility that titled carries. And it’s only worse with Usopp, since he’s the one taking care of all the aspects of the wedding since Kaya is too busy planning the construction of her new school.

Still, Zoro is a man of his word and Usopp is one of his closest friends.

“We have only five months until the wedding, and we have to be done with everything by the first week of December,” Usopp says worriedly. “We still have to find the officiant and choose the menu, not to mention find a band and send out invitations. I haven’t been able to look into a photographer and I haven’t even begun to think about what I’m going to wear. And the salon we rented in East Blue canceled on us so I have to find another location! We need flowers and the color scheme and oh my god, I need a song for the dance! Zoro—!”

“Calm down,” Zoro cuts in and Usopp gasps for breath. “Dude, it’s fine. You’re gonna do fine, alright? We can already solve a couple of problems right now.”

“We can?” Usopp asks, his voice small, looking up at Zoro pleadingly.

“Yeah. Sanji can be your caterer,” Zoro shrugs. “He loves Kaya, he’ll be glad to do it. And a band—dude, isn’t Brook a band all by himself? And as to the flowers…don’t you remember those trees that Kaya had all over her backyard? They had this white flower? Isn’t that her favorite one? And all weddings are white and some other soft color—just pick that.”

Usopp is staring at him with his mouth open, eyes wide. “That’s…that’s brilliant! Oh wow, Zoro, I didn’t expect you to be of much help.”

“Bastard! Then why did you ask me to be your Best Man?”

“’Cause you are,” Usopp says, shrugging with a small blush coloring his cheeks. “My best man, I mean.”

Zoro rolls his eyes and looks away. “Idiot. You, too. It’s why I left Chopper in your care.”

They both share a moment of uncomfortable silence, then Usopp clears his throat. “Alright. Let’s just write a timeline sheet and divide the duties between the months. It’ll be easier like that.”

They work together to plan the timeline, writing down all the things they still need to get done before the wedding and dividing them according to their importance. It takes hours, mostly because Usopp and Zoro don’t agree on many things—Zoro wants to leave the catering to the last two months, but Usopp thinks they should ask Sanji as soon as possible—but they manage to settle in a somewhat structured timeline.”

“We’ll work out the kinks as we go,” Usopp says. “Remember, don’t forget to ask Sanji about catering.”

“I won’t,” Zoro says, rolling his eyes. “Seriously, I’m surprised he hasn’t offered.”

“Yeah,” Usopp snorts. “How are you two, by the way?”

“We’re fine,” Zoro answers with a smile. “Haven’t been able to do anything since Chopper is sleeping with us, though.”

Usopp grins. “That sucks. When is the house going to be done?”

“Sometime September,” Zoro mutters. “God, I can’t wait!”

Usopp laughs. “Well, I’m glad you guys worked everything out. I always thought you two were perfect for each other.”

“Kinda like you and Kaya,” Zoro agrees. 

“Yeah…” Usopp mumbles, goofy smile on his face. “Man, I can’t believe it took me so long to ask her out. Remember how I used to sneak out of school all the time to go visit her at home?”

“Yeah, and that bastard butler of hers kept kicking you out,” Zoro snorts. “Wasn’t he the reason you fell out of that huge ass tree and broke your leg?”

“Yeah,” Usopp says, frowning. “Good thing Merry fired him. But man, I loved that tree. That's where I fell in love with her.”

Zoro frowns thoughtfully. “Isn’t it still there…up that hill on Syrup Village?”

“Yeah. Kaya’s family sold the land but the three is so old, nobody wants to cut it down.”

“Dude…what if you get married there?” Zoro asks excitedly. “Isn’t the land city property now? I bet if Kaya spoke to the Mayor, he’ll let you guys use the hill for your wedding! It’ll be an outdoorsy kind of thing!”

Usopp stares at him with wide eyes—seriously, how shocking he finds Zoro’s ideas is starting to get a bit insulting. “Zoro…I’m so happy you’re back!” Usopp shouts and tackles him into a hug. “Zoro!!”

“Ugh, get off me!” Zoro grumbles, blushing furiously. “You’re such a pain in the ass,” he says, but he can’t help but smile softly. It feels nice to be back.

 

Zoro leaves Usopp a couple of hours later, since he has an afternoon shift to get to. The long-nosed man is staying with Vivi and Nami, since everyone’s coming down to Raftel in a couple of days to celebrate Nami’s birthday and it doesn’t make sense for Usopp to make the trip back home.

In the next couple of days, the start working out the kinks on the list of duties they wrote down and even clear off a couple of hurdles. Sanji promises to cater (“I thought it was obvious I was going to do it,” he tells Usopp) and sets a date for the taste-testing. He also promises to help with the cake and with choosing Usopp’s suit (“Because Zoro sucks at it,” is his reasoning, which…true). Brook is more than willing to provide the band, even mentioning that he has a couple of friends that will work with him. Nami, as Kaya’s Maid of Honor, also takes a few responsibilities of their shoulders, taking complete control of the finances, getting the Mayor of Syrup Village to give permission to use the old tree as their location, and making the invites.

By the time Nami’s birthday comes, Usopp already has a plan of action perfectly formed and if followed correctly, it will lead to the complete success of his wedding.

“I knew you could do it, Usopp!” Kaya praises him during Nami’s birthday party.

It is being held in Sanji’s restaurant, a couple of days before her actual birthday since the restaurant closes on Sundays and Nami’s birthday isn’t until Tuesday.

“Zoro was a lot of help,” Usopp says, grinning at the swordsman. “He has good ideas!”

“I would’ve been better,” Luffy says stubbornly.

“I’m sure you would’ve, Luffy,” Zoro says, laughing. “You can do the next one. Ace and Marco sure have been dating a whole time.”

Marco spits out his drink and Ace bursts into flames in shock.

“What!? Ace and Marco!?” Luffy exclaims. “Yes! Ace, Marco, you guys gotta marry!”

“Thanks a lot, Zoro,” Ace grumbles.

Zoro only grins, glad to have Luffy’s attention away from him.

“You’re doing a great job, marimo,” Sanji murmurs, leaning in to speak softly in his ear. 

“Thanks,” Zoro replies, letting his head fall on Sanji’s shoulder.

Usopp catches his eye and grins, giving him two thumbs up. Zoro gives him a small smile in return, which widens when Sanji wraps his arm around his shoulders and sighs quietly.

Everything is right. Everything is perfect.

 


	5. The Ghost Says Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perona makes an appearance! Hororororo!

Once Nami’s birthday passes, the time seems to fly as they get nearer to Chopper’s first day of medical school.

Despite the almost three month vacation, Chopper hasn’t taken much time off, much to Zoro’s concern.

Because Sanji has much more freedom choosing his schedules and days off, he’s the one who mostly takes Chopper shopping every time he needs something new—whether it's books for new research or supplies for experiments. He’s spends a lot of time doing research, and a week before the first day of school, he shows Sanji and Zoro what exactly he’s been working on.

“I call it the Rumble Ball!” Chopper exclaims happily, showing them the small, orange ball. It looks like a piece of hard candy.

“Is it safe?” Zoro asks worriedly.

“Well, I’m still testing it,” Chopper says, looking at the ball in his hands. “I’ve only eaten it once so I’m still checking the effects.”

“It’s fine, marimo,” Sanji says before Zoro can start going off on how unsafe everything is. “I’m sure Chopper is being safe.”

“I am!” Chopper says hurriedly. “I checked everything three times!”

“Alright,” Zoro says, still a bit unsure. “What is it supposed to do?”

“Well, it distorts the wavelengths of the Zoan transformation,” Chopper explains. “That’s why I have to be so careful with it. Usually, Zoan-type Fruits only provide the user three transformations.”

“Your chibi and reindeer form,” Sanji says, cutting in.

“Yeah,” Chopper nods. “But by eating the Rumble Ball, I was able to add four other forms, but only for three minutes intervals. Anything more would be too unstable.”

“Alright, let’s see them,” Zoro says, moving his sake out of the way. They’re having a picnic in the half-done construction site of their home, since Sanji is practically in love with the view they get from here.

Chopper excitedly gets to his feet and takes off his jacket. Sanji glances at Zoro, taking in the nervous way he’s working his lower lip and hides a smile. Damn, he can’t get over how overprotective Zoro is with Chopper. It’s almost as if he’s still seeing his little seven-year old, instead of the almost eleven-year-old that stands in front of them. Granted, eleven is not that old, but Chopper has spent almost three years researching Devil Fruits, so Sanji trusts he knows what he’s doing.

Chopper pops the candy-like drug in his mouth and cracks it. Sanji winces a little at the sound, but his eyes quickly widen when he sees Chopper’s transformation.

The transformation is similar to his reindeer form, but he's standing upright like a human. His legs are extended, instead of bent, and he looks taller.

“Jump Point!” Chopper exclaims happily. “It lets me jump super high.” He jumps up in the air and Sanji whistles when he sees the height Chopper gets. It’s impressive, considering he didn’t even get a running start.

Chopper lands lightly on the ground and transforms again. “Arm Point!”

This one is similar to the Jump Point, except his legs look more human-shaped and his upper chest is thicker, his arms wider with muscle.

“I’m not as strong as Dad with this one, but I’m still really strong,” Chopper says, flexing his arm.

“Wow, you really are your father’s son,” Sanji says, snickering when Zoro glares at him. 

“Then there’s Guard Point,” Chopper says and transforms into a form similar to his chibi form, except this one is much furrier—to the point where he looks more like a cloud of fur than a little reindeer. “It provides protection from attacks!”

“Why would you be getting attacked?” Zoro snaps. “Are you getting bullied!?”

“No, Dad. I didn’t choose the forms,” Chopper says, rolling his eyes.

“Show us your last form, Chopper,” Sanji says kindly, elbowing Zoro on the side. “Let the kid finish, marimo.”

“The last one is Horn Point,” Chopper says, and transforms into the last form—very similar to his regular reindeer form, except in this one, his horns are huge and wickedly sharp.

“For attacking,” Chopper says.

“I like that one,” Zoro suddenly says. “And that Arm Point. You gotta be able to fight.”

“He’s ten,” Sanji says flatly.

“I was started on kendo at ten,” Zoro huffs. “How old were you when Zeff starting teaching you to kick?”

“Eleven—but that’s not the point. Chopper likes medicine.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t mind training a little bit,” Chopper says, giving Sanji an apologetic look. “I mean, I don’t think I can be as strong as either of you—and as Sanji said, I prefer medicine—but I would like to get just a bit stronger.”

“Of course!” Zoro exclaims happily. “You can train with me.”

“Hell no! Your training regime is hell,” Sanji snaps. “He can start with me.”

“You don’t even train, curly!” Zoro sneers.

“I do, too, moss-head! What do you think it is that I do every morning when you’re checking out my ass!?”

“That’s just stretching.”

“Fuck you. That’s like calling what you do simply swinging sticks.”

“Guys!” Chopper shouts, cutting off their argument. “I’m fine. When I said I wanted to start training, I meant later on…like when I’m not too busy with school.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…that’s probably a good idea,” Zoro mutters. “And Chopper…I don’t want you doing experiments with this Rumble Ball thing on your own, got that? Devil Fruits are no joke and it’s dangerous to be messing around with them. You gotta be carefully, buddy.”

“I know, Dad,” Chopper says, giving Zoro the same exasperated look of fondness that Sanji gives him. “I’ll be really careful.”

“Good. Now, let’s finish this food before Franky comes kick us out.”

 

Chopper keeps true to his promise and only works on his Rumble Ball whenever someone else is there with him. It proves to be a good safety measure when they discover that his transformations get unstable if he eats two Rumble Balls within a six minute period. Because of that, Chopper doesn’t try eating three.

“It’ll only be dangerous. Maybe once I learn how to make the transformations more stable,” Chopper says.

And then, two days after Chopper’s first day back at school, Zoro gets a…not too unpleasant surprise.

He’s in In Fine with a bottle of Sake, engaged in a battle of glares with the dark-haired waiter who's also their neighbor. Zoro doesn’t know much about him—he thinks his name is maybe Gin?—but Sanji once said they were good friends. It doesn’t explain why Zoro feels like the guy is always staring at him, his gaze burning.

Sanji did mention that Gin used to be in old Krieg’s gang, which he and Luffy kind of destroyed back when they were younger, so maybe there’s some hard feelings about that? Well, whatever. It’s not like Zoro cares much.

He takes a long draft of his drink, breaking eye contact with the man, and suddenly drops to the floor on his knees when the world turns dark and his body goes cold.

“I am the worst of the worst,” he mumbles to the ground. “I should be dead right now.”

“Horohorohoro!”

“PERONA!” Zoro shouts, getting to his feet and fighting off an embarrassed flush. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“What, you said I could visit,” the ghost girl says, shrugging a delicate shoulder as the negative ghost returns to her side.

“What is going on here?” Sanji shouts, probably attracted by Zoro’s angry roar. He glances between Zoro and Perona, taking in the strapless black dress and long pink-hair. 

“Ooh, you must be Sanji!” Perona exclaims happily, holding out a small hand for Sanji to take. “You’re so cute!”

“I, um, thank you,” Sanji says, still a bit confused. “But you are far my beautiful, my darling. I’m sorry, but your name is…?”

“Perona,” Zoro snaps before the girl can answer. “And she was just leaving.”

“No, I’m not!” Perona snaps. “I didn’t sneak out of the castle and travelled all of the way out here for you to kick me out. You’re so not cute, Zoro!”

“Wait, you _sneaked_ out?” Zoro exclaims. “Are you _stupid_? Your father is gonna fucking kill me! Holy shit, I need to call him before he fucking destroys the city looking for you!”

“You’re no fun,” Perona pouts, folding her hands but Zoro only glares at her and takes out his phone.

Sanji stares curiously between the two. “Um…you’re the girl that was with Zoro when he was away, right?”

He remembers Zoro mentioning a Perona once, though he never really talked about who she was. And now that she’s here, Sanji can help but be a little curious. She doesn’t look that old, maybe Adelle’s age. She’s very pretty and she’s clearly a Devil Fruit user, considering the ghosts around her.

“Yep. But don’t worry, Zoro was such a prude he never wanted to do anything—and I’m so cute,” Perona exclaims, showing Zoro her tongue, but the other man only rolls his eyes and continues talking quietly on the phone.

Sanji blinks and then remembers his manners. “I’m sorry, my darling. Would you like a seat? And maybe something good to eat?”

“Ooh, yes! I want to try your food,” Perona says. “Zoro was always talking about how great your food was, complaining about me and Papa.”

“Papa?”

“She’s Mihawk’s daughter,” Zoro says, finally off the phone. “And you didn’t sneak out as well as you think you did. He let you come,” Zoro says, glaring at the girl. “He said you’re only to stay for a week.”

“Ugh, he’s such a bore,” Perona whines. “He never lets me do anything. Oh, Zoro, where’s your son?”

“At school,” Zoro says curtly, sitting down in front of her. “Like the _good_ kid that he is.”

“Don’t be rude to the lady, marimo,” Sanji says, smacking him in the back of the head softly. “She took the time to come visit you, she clearly cares about you. Be nice to her while I go get something delicious for her.”

“He’s nice,” Perona says, watching as Sanji walks away. “And cuter in real life.”

“Yeah,” Zoro sighs, watching Sanji as well.

“Did you have any problems with him when you arrived?” Perona asks curiously, seriously.

“No,” Zoro says, his gaze unfocused as he thinks back. “He was…amazing.”

Perona grins and lifts her eyebrows lecherously, causing Zoro to blush. “I bet. Did he date anyone while you were gone?”

“Yeah,” Zoro sighs. “A woman. But he broke up with her months before I arrived. I seriously don’t understand why he isn’t more angry—I totally deserve it—but I’m not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“Mmh. Maybe I’ll find a cute boy of my own soon,” Perona says dreamily. “And I’ll dress him up every day with cute clothes—ooh, Sanji would look gorgeous in my blue backless gown!”

Zoro chokes on his drink and spits it out, her words conjuring up an image that Sanji would surely kill him for if he knew. “Don’t…tell him that. He’ll kill me.”

“You pictured it, didn’t you?” Perona smirks. “You know, I’m eighteen. Not a little girl anymore.”

“I’m twenty-seven, still much older than you,” Zoro reminds her.

“And so totally in love,” Perona sighs. “Seriously, the only guy that isn’t going to run away screaming once they find out my dad is Mihawk is you. But you’re old and taken—ugh, life sucks.”

“You’ll find some crazy bastard soon,” Zoro says, deciding not to mention the fact that he thinks anyone would be more scared of dating her than of Mihawk. Perona is fucking freaky.

Sanji comes back with their food and sits down to talk more with Perona, much to Zoro’s embarrassment. The two seem to bond over making Zoro blush, and as much as he grumbles about it, Zoro is glad that Perona came and that Sanji is getting along with her. He still finds her mostly annoying, but he’s grown kind of fond of the younger girl and she’s the one that knows best how much Zoro suffered through the two-year separation with Sanji.

Perona ends up renting a place because she refuses to sleep on their sofa and is too embarrassed to sleep on their bed (mostly because Zoro reminds her just what he and Sanji do in said bed—even though they haven’t been doing much of _that_ lately). Zoro introduces her to the others and Sanji forces him to spend time showing her around, since she did take the time to come visit him.

Chopper is a little afraid of her at the beginning, mostly because Perona absolutely adores Chopper’s chibi form and keeps pestering the little boy to transform into it, but he warms up towards her as the week goes on.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Zoro asks her, ignoring the surprise look she sends his way. Perona is getting to leave already and she has to catch the Sea Train down to New World since she isn’t allowed to set sail in All Blue. It’s a long trip and even though she’s already eighteen, Zoro still sees her as a kid.

Is this what oncoming middle age feels like? Ugh, it sucks.

“I’ll be fine,” Perona shrugs. “I came here on my own, after all.”

“I know,” Zoro shrugs. “But still…be safe.”

Perona snorts and crosses her arm. “Is this concern that I hear, Mr. Roronoa?”

“Take it as you will,” Zoro huffs. 

“He’s really good for you,” Perona murmurs softly and they both look back to where Sanji and Chopper are standing on the bay. Sanji is squatting down and has his hands out, looking at them curiously as Chopper points at them and talks rapidly, probably telling him some strange fact about hands that no one else knows.

“Yeah,” Zoro answers. “Goodbye, Perona.”

“Goodbye, Zoro,” she answers with a sincere smile. She grabs the suitcase—the smallest, at least, since Zoro already put all of the bigger ones in the train—and walks forward to hand her ticket to the attendant. “And you better send us an invite to the wedding!” she shouts before hopping on the train and disappearing from sight.

“That…bitch,” Zoro mutters, rubbing at his face to get rid of the flush. Like hell is he going to invite her to—not that there’s going to _be_ …no that there’s _not_ , but…fuck, it’s best not to think about it.

“Are you okay?” Sanji asks him when he gets near enough for them to see his flushed cheeks.

“I’m fine,” Zoro mutters, grabbing his hand. “Let’s go.”

“Oi, marimo, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong!”

Stupid Perona and her weird ideas.

 


	6. Housewarming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gift because of the new OP chapter! I'm so excited for the next one!
> 
> Also, I added some pictures at the end just for reference. They're all from Google Images

On the first week of September, Franky gives them the good news that their new home is finished.

Sanji stops Zoro from moving in as soon as the words are out of Franky’s mouth, insisting that they need to fully stock and decorate the house before they can completely move in. Zoro just wants his goddamn privacy so he can fuck Sanji again. Or maybe get fucked by the other man; he doesn’t really care right about now, as long as he gets to touch Sanji.

But Zoro is still unable to say no to Sanji when he gets that hopeful, bright look on his face.

The good thing about the whole thing is that Sanji understands that Zoro couldn’t give less of a flying fuck how their home looks, so the cook takes the girls shopping and leaves Zoro completely out of it. As long as there’s a bed and somewhere to train, he’s happy.

It is September 13 th when they officially move in.

Their new home is built mostly on the cliff face of Upper Mil, with only the living room and the entrance hall built on the actual _land_. There are three floors because of it—the first floor being the lowest on the cliff face and where their bedrooms and bathrooms are, the middle floor where the kitchen, library, dojo, and dining room are, and the top floor the actual ground floor where you walk in—but the house still feels smaller than Sanji’s old apartment.

And despite the fact that the house is brand new, never before lived in, it still feels warmer than Sanji’s old apartment. Maybe it’s the color scheme, maybe it’s the hominess, or maybe it’s just the fact that this is their _home_ , but it just feels different.

“It’s amazing!” Chopper exclaims happily as Sanji shows them the house. Nami, Vivi, and Robin have already left with the promise to come back later for the housewarming party. Sanji already invited everyone—and by everyone, Zoro means _everyone_ —from the guys back in East Blue to his employees in In Fine.

Just by looking at the living room, Zoro can see the difference between this house and the old apartment.

The floors are wooden, a light color that, combined with the eggshell white walls, makes the entire place look clean. Zoro already knows how much Sanji likes the color white in décor, so he’s not surprised to see that he stuck with that here, too. 

The only thing different is that this living room has a wall that is made from dark wood, warming up the whole place. There’s also a small fireplace and a dining table on the corner.

“The one in the dining room is bigger,” Sanji explains when Zoro asks why they have the dining table in the living room instead of in the dining room. “Ooh, let me show you the kitchen!”

Zoro can’t help but smile and follow after the Sanji, who’s practically skipping with excitement. Chopper follows after him just as excitedly, careful as they walk down the stairs.

The kitchen is just as well-stocked as the old one, except this one looks more like it belongs in an actual home than the other one. Despite the wonderful view, Sanji’s old kitchen always looked too industrial, like it belonged in a restaurant and not in a house.

But this one is perfect, built especially for Sanji, and as soon as Zoro steps foot inside, he can imagine himself eating breakfast in here in the early mornings.

The kitchen island is made out of the same dark wood as the single wall in the living room—Adam Wood, Sanji explains, the strongest in the world—and the floors are made of marble. Sanji has two fridges—“Yes, I do need two, marimo”—with a two ovens and a microwave built in to the wall between the two.

“Now, do you want to see the dojo?” Sanji asks him, smirking.

“Do you even need to ask me that?” Zoro snaps. “Show the way, cook!”

Sanji laughs. “I bet you’re going to figure out the way here pretty quickly—or maybe you’ll keep getting lost in years to come.”

“Shut up, as long as Franky didn’t built this house to move, too, I’m fine,” Zoro says, ignoring the way Sanji and Chopper giggle. 

But his irritation quickly vanishes when Sanji slides open the dojo doors.

_Shimotsuki._

It’s the first word that comes to mind. Shimotsuki Village, East Blue.

It’s like Franky and Sanji managed to recreate the place where Zoro grew up, the place where he trained and fought against Kuina. The high ceilings, the open spaces, the various swords mounted on the walls…it’s home.

“Sanji, this is…”

“Do you like it?” Sanji asks eagerly. “Koshiro helped us out a lot with the design. I just wanted you to have something familiar, you know, that reminded you of home.”

“You’re home,” Zoro says simply, grabbing Sanji’s hand and tugging him close. “You and Chopper are my family. But I still like it,” he murmurs and kisses him softly.

“Idiot,” Sanji whispers, but he’s smiling widely. “Stop being so cheesy.”

“I thought you liked mushy stuff,” Zoro says, smirking.

“Not from you,” Sanji says, smacking him in the back of the head to wipe the smirk off his face. “It’s not fair.”

“Not my problem.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go check out your bedroom, Chopper.”

“Okay!”

Chopper’s bedroom is a simple room. One of the walls holds a large bookcase filled with all of Chopper’s books—from the one Zoro gave him to the ones Sanji and the others have given him throughout the years. There’s a counter holding a variety of vials and containers, each carefully labeled, and a desk that holds a thin laptop. His bed is large and filled with soft pillows and Chopper immediately rushes forward and jumps on it, laughing when his body sinks in the soft mattress.

“It’s so comfy!” he squeals. “Thank you, Sanji!”

“You’re welcome, Chopper,” Sanji answers, smiling. “Do you like your room?”

“I love it! And did you buy me new books?”

“Yes. Robin helped me pick and I even called Law for some of his recommendations.”

“Do you mind if I read them now?”

“Go ahead, buddy,” Zoro says. “They’re yours.”

“And I should probably go ahead and get started on tonight’s dinner,” Sanji murmurs, glancing at his watch. “Bonney said she was coming and pairing her with Luffy is always a mess.”

“Oi, what about our bedroom?” Zoro asks.

Sanji rolls his eyes. “It’s down the hall—go check it if you want, but I’m going to the kitchen. And don’t hold that book so close to your face, Chopper, you’re going to ruin your eyesight.”

“You know, that’s actually a myth,” Chopper says, looking up at Sanji and Zoro. “It’ll make your eyes dry, but it won’t ruin your vision. Same as sitting too close to the TV—in fact, kids often do it because they can’t see clearly.”

“So you’re saying you can’t see clearly,” Zoro says, crossing his arms. 

“We should take him to the ophthalmologist,” Sanji declares.

“Wait…what? No! I can see fine,” Chopper exclaims.

“Nope, it is done,” Sanji says. “I’ll make the appointment for the end of the week.”

Chopper sighs, knowing he can’t change Sanji’s mind. “Alright.”

Zoro grins, seeing how Sanji is with Chopper. He would never have imagined three years ago that one day he would be happy to see someone else helping him take care of his son, less alone Sanji. Everything from before looks so far away, Zoro still sometimes can’t believe that there was a time where he kept away from the blond.

He was a real idiot back then.

Sanji heads to the kitchen to get started on the feast for tonight and Zoro manages to find his training room again. It feels weird calling it dojo, since it’s only one room, but it really does make him feel like he’s back training with Koshiro. 

There’s ample space for his movements, and the walls are made of Sea Stone—which probably cost Sanji a fortune, that stuff isn’t cheap—so Zoro doesn’t have to worry about watching his strength. Still, most of his attacks are projectiles, so Franky made it so that the wall facing out to sea could slide open, giving Zoro more room to practice some of his long-range attacks.

It’s perfect. And even more perfect, behind a simple door, Zoro finds a present from Franky: a set of weights, each one bigger than the last, and each one built to work a different part of his body, made out of a new material created by Franky that works by getting heavier the more it’s exposed to oxygen. Meaning the more Zoro trains, the heavier they’ll get.

It’s fucking amazing, really.

Chopper comes get him a couple of hours later. He’s lost track of time and it’s starting to get dark outside, so he knows he’s been training for a really long time. The others are already downstairs, but Zoro stinks of sweat and his clothes are damp, so he decides a shower is probably a good idea.

It doesn’t take him long to find his bedroom—it’s the only room Sanji didn’t show him, but he’s too busy trying to find his clothes and get in the shower that he doesn’t pay much attention to it. There’s a bed and there’s a wardrobe, as well as an amazing view to the All Blue outside, but all together, it’s very similar to their bedroom back in Joha. 

Zoro takes a cold shower, scoffing when he sees the rows of soaps and hair-care products placed neatly on the long cubicle built inside the shower wall. He grabs the one closest to him, stopping just to make sure it’s shampoo and not some weird ass product.

When he walks upstairs to the dining room—and fuck Franky, this house moves as well—everybody is already there, eating happily.

“You took too long, marimo,” Sanji says, nodding to the full plate on his right. “You know how hard it was to keep this safe from Luffy?”

“Thanks, cook,” Zoro says, smacking Luffy’s wandering hand away from his food. The dining room is just as big as the old one, possibly even bigger—but this one doesn’t look as ridiculous or ostentatious, mostly because the size is a necessity, not a luxury.

“Sanji’s mean!” Luffy whines. “Zoro was late—and I’m hungry!”

“You’ve eaten more than anyone!” Marco snaps, smacking him in the back of the head.

“Oi, I wouldn’t say that,” Kid says, nodding to his wife who is currently stuffing her face in a way not even Sanji can call lady-like. “Nice seeing you again, Zoro.”

Zoro smirks. “I still remember than punch, Kid.”

Kid laughs. “Hey, can’t you blame me? Sanji was my first man-crush.”

“Oi, shut up, asshole,” Sanji snaps. “Your wife is sitting right next to you.”

“I don’t mind,” Bonney snickers, giving Zoro a meaningful look. “I don’t mind _at all_ , right Zoro?”

He instantly gets her meaning but before he can even seriously consider it, Sanji elbows him in the stomach. 

“Don’t even think about it, fucker,” Sanji growls.

“I wasn’t,” Zoro snaps, but he can’t quite meet his gaze. Hey, Bonney and Kid are both hot…can you blame him? He quickly changes the topic. “Is that your kid?” he asks, nodding to the pretty toddler stuffing her mouth with green beans. The girl looks at him and giggles, throwing him a handful of green beans from across the table.

“Savannah, don’t,” Kid chides gently. “She’s turning two in April,” he tells Zoro proudly.

“And she’s absolutely precious,” Sanji says, wincing when a sippy cup hits him in the forehead.

“Oliver, we don’t throw stuff,” Franky tells his son who only glares at Sanji and crosses his arms.

“I guess someone’s jealous,” Nami laughs.

The conversation moves from the children to Usopp and Kaya’s wedding, then to the second anniversary of In Fine’s opening. They didn’t celebrate the first one, since Sanji preferred to celebrate Ace’s birthday, but Marco is taking Ace to Elbaf for his birthday this year and Sanji’s employees all insist that they have to do _something_ to commemorate the restaurant’s second year.

Zoro still doesn’t know all of his employees by name, though he recognizes most of them. There’s Shuraiya and Adelle, the siblings. Then there’s Carmen, Sanji’s Sous Chef. Zoro is mostly interested in the bartender, a blond named Cavendish who is also a swordsman, but the one he talks to the most is Bartolomeo, a green-haired guy that for some reason asked for his autograph the first time they met and seems in total awe of Zoro and his friends. And then there’s Gin, the dark-haired waiter that used to be their neighbor.

According to Barto—who, much to Nami, Vivi, and Robin’s amusement, is dating Cavendish—Gin has a crush on Sanji. Apparently, all of Sanji’s employees know about it, including Sanji.

“We always just thought Sanji was straight,” Barto had told him, sniffing and trying to hold back tears as he looked at the piece of paper Zoro had signed for him. “Until you came along.”

The guy hasn’t tried anything and Sanji mostly seems to treat him like a friend, not much different from the way he treats Kid and Law, so Zoro isn’t too worried about him. He’s never been a jealous person, but he _is_ possessive—a character trait he doesn’t like in himself but has been unable to correct.

But again, he’s not worried. Out of the two of them, Sanji is the romantic, and even though they still argue and fight like old times, Sanji also shows open affection—way more than Zoro does.

Even though it’s been about three months since he arrived, Zoro is still buzzing from want, from the _need_ to touch Sanji, especially since they haven’t been able to do much other than the quick handjob in the shower a couple of weeks back.

And tonight will finally be the night when he gets to touch Sanji again. The mere thought leaves him warm and pleasant, willing to spend time playing host like Sanji. 

There are a few people that Zoro doesn’t recognize, but Sanji simply tells him that they are their new neighbors and that it was polite to invite them. They probably won’t be seeing them much, since Sanji has a busy schedule and Zoro isn’t that welcoming a person.

Sanji doesn’t let Zoro act as a guide to the tour of their house, putting Chopper and Franky in charge instead. Still, Zoro follows along behind Franky and takes all the compliments the other gives—especially when Brook, Kid, and Cavendish praise his training room. Law and Robin like the library the best and even promise to help Chopper build up his collection of books, and nobody can drag Bonney, Luffy, and Ace out of the kitchen. There are two empty guest rooms and an extra bathroom downstairs that Zoro didn’t get to see before, but Franky explains that he added them just in case Zoro and Sanji ever had visitors—which reminds Zoro that he probably needs to go visit Koshiro and let his foster father know that he’s not dead.

Damn, he’s a bad son.

Even Zoro has to admit that he has a good time. It’s good to be surrounded by old friends and to meet the people that are now a part of Sanji’s life. It is close to midnight by the time guests start leaving and by the time Sanji and Zoro have finished cleaning the dining table and washing dishes, Chopper is fast asleep in his room. Zoro is too eager to let Sanji play coy and quickly drags him to their bedroom.

“How are the walls in this house?” Zoro asks Sanji as he settles above the blond.

“Don’t worry,” Sanji murmurs, leaning up to kiss him softly. “Soundproof.”

It’s almost with shaking hands that Zoro touches Sanji. The last time started hurried, burning with passion and need to simply _touch_. And then, when Zoro finally found himself inside of the cook, the hunger inside of himself had been alleviated, leaving him slow and tender as he made Sanji fall apart in his hands.

But this time is different.

This time, Zoro takes his time undressing Sanji, memorizing the tantalizing flavor of his skin and painting the pale canvas red with his teeth and lips. Physically, Sanji hasn’t changed much since the last time Zoro saw him, but his body is still as addicting and provoking as before.

“How do you want it?” Zoro asks him, the words easily understandable despite the way Zoro is sucking on Sanji’s nipple, biting the nub until Sanji cries out and arches his back.

“Inside,” Sanji says breathlessly, thrusting up to rub his hard cock against him. Zoro curses and his arms shake as his pleasure spikes. “Want you inside me.”

Zoro flips them over until Sanji is straddling him and drags him up until Sanji is practically sitting on his face and instantly gets his mouth around Sanji’s leaking erection.

“Fuck!” the blond curses and his hands grip the headboard tightly, unable to stop himself from shallowly thrusting inside Zoro’s mouth.

Zoro’s hand swipe across the bed, looking for the bottle of lube he stupidly discarded after he slicked himself up, and Sanji laughs breathlessly.

“Looking for this?” he murmurs, leaning back to grab the bottle from near Zoro’s knees. The action moves him away from Zoro’s mouth but closer to the swordsman’s hard cock and his mouth waters at the sight.

“Here,” he says, in his eagerness throwing the bottle at Zoro, before he flips over and swallows him down.

“Sanji!” Zoro moans, body jerking at the sudden assault and he’s momentarily lost in his own pleasure before he remembers that he has an eager Sanji above him, his ass in full display.

Despite his eagerness, he takes his time stretching him open. He works his fingers and his tongue inside, spreading him wide until Sanji is crying out and Zoro feels like he’s going to burst. 

“Shit…! Just…fuck me already!” Sanji gasps, no heat to his words, just desperation. “Zoro…god, Zoro!”

Who is he to disobey an order like that? Especially when the sight of a Sanji on his knees, easily taking him in, back arched, and hands fisted around the covers is even more gorgeous than the All Blue Sanji so loves?

It’s is different from before, Zoro knows. _They’re_ different from before. He never really paid much attention to it before, but now he can see just how much Sanji controlled himself when they did this. He’s never seen Sanji lose himself like this—the closest he ever got was that December night after Sanji saw the ocean light up.

But now Zoro can match his strength and he can hold Sanji down when his body jerks, he can push when Sanji shoves himself back against him, wanting him deeper. It doesn’t hurt much when Sanji wraps his legs around him and squeezes him tightly, switching positions, or when his nails scrape his back and leave him bleeding.

The only wounds he will ever be proud to bear on his back.

It is different…it is _better_. Especially when they switch positions again and this time Sanji is the one inside of him, fucking into him without fear of hurting him.

It is only when they’re both breathing hard, completely spent, that they realize the sun is rising in the horizon and they haven’t slept at all. Sanji takes one look at the sun, then glances at their alarm clock, and shrugs.

“Five more minutes,” he says before surging down to kiss Zoro again.

They definitely take longer than five minutes, but then again, they have a lot of lost time to make up for.

 

 

* * *

 

 


	7. This is Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think maybe Zoro is a bit ooc in here? I just couldn't get the idea out of my mind, so this happened. Sorry if it's a bit too indulgent...I tried

Zoro has to travel down to East Blue to help Usopp with the wedding, and he takes the time to visit Koshiro. Sanji really can’t afford to leave the restaurant but he asks Zoro to stop by the Baratie and check on Zeff.

The old chef kicks him in the head when he voices Sanji’s concern, but it doesn’t hurt as much as it could have, which tells him how much Zeff appreciates the thought.

To his surprise, he finds out that Luffy moved out of Ace’s place and is now living with Law—he didn’t know their relationship was so far along. Usopp, too, has put his house up for sell and is looking for a place for him and Kaya.

It seems like only yesterday when it was only Zoro, Chopper, Luffy, Nami, and Usopp against the world—look at him now: not only does he have four new nakama, but his nakama have family of their own.

The idea is further buried in his mind when October comes and everybody travels up to Raftel to celebrate Alexia and the twins’ birthdays.

Since Chopper’s birthday is on Christmas Eve and Zoro never did have much money, he never had an actual _birthday party_ for his son. All he ever did was buy him two presents and drink hot chocolate with him. It doesn’t sound like much, and Zoro does feel bad about it, but Chopper never complained.

Since Alexia, Oliver, and Tom are at that age where they think the world revolves around them—and if you ask Ace, Luffy, and Sanji, _it does_ —they decide not to invite too many kids their age. Tom doesn’t mind sharing, but Oliver cries like crazy if anybody but his mother touches his toys and Alexia is learning how to punch and bite. All of Alexia’s friends—not many, since all of the kids in Sabo’s neighborhood are closer to Chopper’s age—are in East Blue, so the only other kids invited to the party are Savannah and a couple of the kids that go to daycare with the twins.

It is during the party that Zoro realizes something unsettling.

“What’s wrong?” Sanji asks him, noticing the wrinkles on Zoro’s forehead that point at angry thoughts.

“Look at that,” Zoro murmurs, jutting out his chin to nod at Chopper.

Sanji frowns and follows his gaze. Chopper is sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Law, happily eating his extra-large slice of cake and talking animatedly to the surgeon. 

“I don’t see anything wrong,” Sanji says, confused. “Are you upset because he’s talking to _Law_?”

“What? No,” Zoro snorts, shaking his head. “I’m just…worried. I guess I never really paid much attention since he was so excited about going to college, but...he stopped talking to his elementary friends since then. He has no friends his age. Don’t you think that’s bad?”

Sanji bites the filter of his unlit cigarette, his gaze turning worried. “I guess I really didn’t notice either. But he looks happy. And he does have friends—us.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Zoro sighs. “He has _family_. We’re his parents and the others are more like his aunts and uncles than actual friends. He needs _friends_.”

Sanji looks at him, a soft blush coloring his cheeks and a strange expression on his face. “You…you think of me as his _parent_?”

“Well, _yeah.”_ Zoro frowns and stares at Sanji. “You don’t?”

“No—I mean yes! I mean…I _hoped_ ,” Sanji murmurs, looking away. “I just didn’t think…I can’t replace Alice.”

“You’re not _replacing_ her,” Zoro says firmly. “Chopper loves his mother, what little he can remember of her, but he never saw Alice and I as a family. He always had a very clear image of us as his mother and father, but never as a unit. _We_ gave him that, you and I.”

Sanji doesn’t say anything, but Zoro can still see the small private smile. 

“You know, I think the Andersons down the street have a twelve-year-old,” Sanji suddenly says. “And Carmen has an eight-year-old.”

“One of my coworkers brought their ten-year-old to work,” Zoro hums.

“If you want, we can skip Christmas this year,” Sanji says, turning to face him. “I mean, instead of focusing on Christmas Eve, we should have like an _actual_ birthday party for him. Invite kids his age and everything.”

“He’s a shy kid,” Zoro reminds him.

“He’s gained a lot of self-confidence, marimo,” Sanji says softly. “You’d be surprised.”

“Well, nobody is going to bring their kids to a party on Christmas Eve, so we should have it a couple of days before,” Zoro says. “On the 20 th ?”

Sanji smiles and leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Sounds good to me,” he murmurs. “You’re a cute daddy.”

Zoro splutters and chokes on his own spit. “Please don’t call me that again,” he wheezes, face red as a tomato, and Sanji bursts into laughter.

 

Despite their plan for Christmas Eve, Sanji and Zoro see Halloween as a perfect excuse for Chopper to meet new friends. Neither Sanji nor Zoro ever went trick or treating—Zoro doesn’t like sweets and Sanji doesn’t like dressing up—so Chopper never really did it, either. But when Zoro brings it up a couple of days before Halloween, Chopper reacts excitedly.

“I can go in my reindeer form!” Chopper exclaims happily.

“But that’s not dressing up,” Sanji frowns. “I mean, if we color your nose red maybe we can do Rudolph.”

“But how are you going to hold your bag?” Zoro cuts in. 

“Ooh! Can I dress as a pirate, then?”

“That’s better.”

Zoro never really imagined that one day he would be getting ready to walk his son through the neighborhood—less alone a rich neighborhood—trick-or-treating. But when Halloween comes and Sanji delegates the job to him (“I’ll be staying home, handing out candy, marimo”), he can’t help but feel happy when he sees how excited Chopper is.

Of course, he can do without Franky following him around because even though everyone insists Franky is just coming along so the twins can trick-or-treat with Chopper, he knows the real reason is that Sanji is afraid he’ll get lost.

“You live in Little World, Franky—there’s no reason for you to come trick-or-treating here in Upper Mil,” Zoro reminds him. Chopper and the twins are walking a couple of feet ahead of them, but since Zoro can only see dozens of mothers and kids around, he’s not too worried. There’s a group of about six pre-teens that keep talking to Chopper every time they meet at the same house and Zoro is hoping Chopper will decide to tag along with them.

“Hey, there aren’t a lot of kids in Little World,” Franky shrugs. “I heard the Valley has the best candy, but don’t even think about going to Nighton because that’s where the teen parties are.”

Zoro frowns when he sees Oliver trip, but the toddler simply stands up and hurries along to catch up to Chopper. One of the older kids from the group approaches Chopper and says something, pointing at the sword strapped to Chopper’s waist. It’s a cutlass, not like Zoro’s katana which are longer, and the blade is dull but shined to look sharp.

“That’s not sharp, is it?” Franky asks nervously when Chopper pulls it out and immediately the group of boys rush forward to _ooh_ and _aah_ over it.

Zoro glares at him. “Of course not. I dulled the blade. It can cut butter, but that’s about it.”

“My bad,” Franky says, but perhaps Zoro did too good a job making the blade look like it’s sharp because two of the mothers approach him looking disgruntled.

“Is that a blade?” the brunette demands, glaring at Zoro.

“It’s dull,” Zoro is quick to say, scratching the back of his head. “See?” he adds, nodding to where Chopper is showing the other kids by rubbing the edge of it against his arm.

“Oh,” the mother says, her shoulders relaxing. “Sorry. I just…worry, you know.”

“Don’t worry, I asked him the same thing!” Franky exclaims, laughing loudly.

His loud laughter seems to break the tension and the three other mothers wait for them as they walk forward and follow their kids as they run towards the new house.

“You must be the new neighbors,” one of the blondes says, hiking the toddler dressed as a princess higher in her arms. “I’m Ioana.”

“ _Super_ nice to meet ya’!” Franky exclaims loudly. “I’m Franky, proud father of those two adorable twins over there! And this here is Zoro—just ignore the scowl, he has resting bitch-face.”

Zoro’s scowl deepens and he elbows Franky on the side, but the women laugh. They introduce themselves as Maria (the brunette that confronted Zoro), Eleni, Lena, and Chiara. They all have kids around Chopper’s age, the oldest being Chiara’s thirteen-year old Matteo.

“Are you homeschooling Chopper?” Lena asks him curiously. “Noah is ten, too, and he hasn’t talked about any new kids in his class.”

“Ah, not really,” Zoro says. He pauses when he sees a bigger kid approach Chopper, but they simply exchange candy. “Chopper skipped a couple of grades.”

“A couple?” Franky laughs. “Chopper already graduated! He’s in medical school already!”

“Medical school!?” Lena exclaims. “Oh my! You must be so proud!”

Zoro grins. “Yeah. He’s a good kid.”

“No wonder we haven’t seen him around,” Maria pipes in. She seems to be the leader of the group since every time she talks the other women nod in agreement. “All the kids hang together often, even if Joe and Matteo are older.”

Franky nudges Zoro in the arm and Zoro glares at him. The taller man gives him a pointed look then sighs when Zoro continues to look confused.

“Well, Chopper’s been having a lot of problems making friends,” Franky says meaningfully.

Zoro really shouldn’t be surprised that he knows since Sanji and Robin share everything. His blond has gotten a lot better about sharing his problems instead of keeping them bottled up, though he’s still very private.

“Oh, really?” Eleni frowns. “Well, he can always come to our place to play with Vasileios. I’m the only stay-at-home mom so the kids mostly play in my house.”

“It’ll do Chopper some good,” Franky pipes in when Zoro stays quiet. “Right, Zoro?”

“Right,” Zoro says. He’s a little uncomfortable with the whole thing, not because he doesn’t like these women—they all seem pretty nice and friendly—but because he’s not used to the whole suburban dad spiel. He doesn’t do play-dates and barbecues…but that’s what Chopper needs. He needs friends, he needs _normalcy_. It’s the least Zoro can do for him, considering he asked his son to grow up way too soon.

He takes a deep breath and thinks of how much Sanji will laugh when Franky undoubtedly tells him about tonight. But even if the cook mocks him, Zoro is sure he’ll see a pleased smile from the blond tonight—Sanji went down on him and rode him into near-unconsciousness after admitting that he thought of the blond as a second father to Chopper.

“Uh…Chopper is having…a birthday party?” Zoro starts awkwardly. “He, uh, his birthday is on Christmas Eve, so he hasn’t had one before, but…well, we’re going to have it on December 20 th ….”

Franky snorts. “Dude, you suck at this,” he laughs.

“Shut up!” Zoro hisses, blushing. 

“Don’t worry, it’s cute,” Eleni says kindly. “It’s not often you see a father taking such a direct involvement in his kid’s lives. And you look pretty young to be a father.”

“Uh, yeah,” Zoro mutters. “Teenage dad right here.”

“Are you a single father?” Ioana asks and points to her wedding band when Zoro glances at her curiously.

Oh right.

“No, I have a partner,” Zoro says, uncomfortable with sharing things. _Do it for Chopper. Do it for Chopper_. “Sanji’s a lot better at this than me, but he stayed home to hand out candy.”

“Okay, then let me give you a tip,” Maria says, grinning. “You see that gorgeous blonde over there?”

Zoro frowns and follows Maria line of sight. He can see a very tall and shapely woman with strawberry blonde hair a couple of feet away. She’s dressed like one of those 1950s mom with the stuck-up ensemble of dainty gloves, flowery hat, patterned dress, and kitten heels. Zoro doesn’t know if that’s just her costume or if that’s how she really dresses.

“That’s Irina,” Maria says. “She’s a totally stuck-up bitch, but she’s Queen Bee of Upper Mil and the Valley. Her husband owns Raftel National Bank, so she has her perfectly-manicured hands in almost every business in Raftel. If you manage to get her to come to your son’s party, you can bet your perky little ass you’ll have a full house.”

Zoro is surprised by the noise that escapes him when Maria slaps him in the ass. Franky snorts and gets tripped for his troubles. 

“I’m fine, thank you,” Zoro says icily. 

“Are you sure?” Franky says, limping along. “’Cause you’re the one who’s going to have to tell Sanji you had the chance to make sure dozens of kids came to Chopper’s party and you let that go.”

“Here, let’s help you out,” Eleni giggles and before Zoro can stop her, she cups her hands around her mouth and calls the other woman over. “Oh, Irina! Hi!”

Zoro and Franky share a panicked look as the tall reddish-blonde walks over and proceeds to greet the five woman as if they were amazingly best friends. Didn’t Maria just call her a stuck-up bitch?

“Women are crazy, bro,” Franky whispers and Zoro nods. “This is like meeting the Real Housewives.”

“You watch that?”

“Guilty pleasure, bro. We all have them.”

“…Zoro and Franky.”

The two friends look up at the mention of their names and gulp simultaneously when they see all six women looking at them expectantly.

“Hello,” Franky says first. 

“Uh, hi.”

“Zoro is the one who moved in to the new house that was built on the cliff,” Chiara says, glaring at the two friends. “He’s new to the neighborhood.”

“And I’m the one who built it!” Franky exclaims suddenly, puffing out his chest.

“Oh! You built that beautiful home?” Irina says, her voice a pretty alto. “I was _just_ talking to my husband about your work! We’re thinking about doing some renovations to our villa and would _love_ to talk to you.”

“Heh, thanks,” Franky says, blushing. “I can definitely help you out. I don’t have a business card on me, but just ask for Franky down at Galley-La.”

“We’ll _definitely_ come see you soon,” Irina says, then her grey eyes turn to Zoro. “Welcome, neighbor! I was talking to Lisa Anderson—she went to your housewarming party—and she _simply_ couldn’t stop talking about how beautiful your home is!”

Is she… _simpering_? Yup, she’s totally simpering. Zoro has never met anyone who actually _simpered_.

“Oh, well, Zoro was just telling us about his son’s oncoming birthday party,” Maria pipes in, glaring at Zoro from outside of Irina’s view. “He still doesn’t know anybody and his poor son still hasn’t been able to make many friends. Didn’t Andrei turn eleven on June? Zoro, how old is Chopper?”

“He’s turning eleven,” Zoro mutters, completely not sullenly. These women don’t intimidate him _at all_. No way.

“Oh! That’s just perfect! When is it?”

“December 20 th .”

“Okay! I’ll save the date! You can always just drop off an invitation with my husband—Sergei Korsak, you know him—and I’ll get the details!”

“That’s…I’ll…okay,” Zoro says, taken aback by the utter cheeriness of this woman. He doesn’t really see what makes her a bitch, but she’s definitely...something. 

“Oi, I think Oliver is crying,” Franky murmurs and Zoro looks up to see Chopper holding the toddler, patting his head while Tom looks at his brother curiously.

“Excuse us,” Franky tells the women but Zoro simply follows him, glad to be away from them. They seem nice, but they’re definitely not people he would consider friends. He doesn’t befriend fakers.

“Oi, Chopper, what’s wrong?” Zoro asks as Franky takes the toddler from him.

“The lady didn’t have any more Almond Joys,” Chopper says, shrugging. “So he started crying.”

Franky glances at Zoro and shrugs. “I have a weird kid.”

Zoro sighs and glances at his phone. “It’s already past nine…you have school tomorrow, right?”

Chopper nods. “Seven-thirty.”

“Did you get enough candy?”

“Yeah!” Chopper grins. “People gave us lots! And they would give Tom extra candy if he smiled, so he got a bunch!”

Franky and Zoro glance at the quiet boy who simply shrugs.

“My kid is a hustler,” Franky whispers and Zoro snorts.

“Alright. We should be heading home,” Zoro says, grinning when Chopper yawns. 

“Can I have some of my candy now?”

“No, remember what Sanji told you?”

“No candy after eight.”

“Exactly. You can have some tomorrow.”

“M’kay.”

Zoro smiles and picks up Chopper; the boy immediately buries his face in his neck and wraps his arms around him.

“I’m not sleepy,” Chopper says, yawning again.

“Okay,” Zoro snorts. “You ready, Franky?”

“Yup,” Franky says, holding a still-sniffling Oliver in one arm and holding Tom’s hand with the other.

They pass past the group of mothers and Zoro nods at them in goodbye. Maria grins and waves and Irina beams. Freaky.

“Dude, I feel like I’m being watched by wolves,” Zoro mutters to Franky.

“What we don’t do for our kids,” Franky sighs.

Zoro looks down at Chopper, who is still mumbling that he’s not sleepy even though his eyes are closed and he’s definitely half-asleep already, and smiles.

He’s totally worth it.

 


	8. Sanji the Pin Up Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the biggest writer's block!! Aargh, it's so freaking irritating! I can only write about 1k words before the story completely flops. I have around a dozen stories in my folders, all of them with only the first chapter written. Ugh, well, enough with my ranting. This chapter is inspired by a photo that popped up in my dash on Tumblr. I thought it was fan art of Sanji before I read the caption. Dont' blame me, blame Tumblr.

Sanji wakes up slightly late. He glares at Zoro—the bastard is still blissfully asleep, snuggled in the covers—and considers kicking him awake for turning off his alarm. But if he wakes him, he’ll definitely make Sanji even more late, one way or another. 

He winces slightly when he stands up and feels something warm run down his thigh. Fuck, he should stop letting Zoro come inside him. It feels good in the heat of the moment, but it’s simply gross in the mornings. He sighs and decides to skip breakfast in exchange of a shower—he can always eat something at work.

He takes a thorough shower that wakes him up and blow-dries his hair. The sound of the blow-dryer wakes up Zoro and Sanji hears him moving around in the other room. He rolls his eyes and grabs his razor and shaving cream, but he stops and takes a closer look at himself.

Zoro stumbles in, eyes half-closed and hair in disarray as he walks past Sanji to the toilet. Sanji glares at him, a little irritated that even while annoyed, he still has time to check out the naked form of his boyfriend. But, well, Zoro _is_ hot.

“Happy birthday, marimo,” Sanji finally says.

Zoro looks at him over his shoulder and grins. “Thanks.”

Sanji turns his gaze back to the mirror and rubs his cheeks. “Hey…what do you think of a full beard?”

Zoro flushes and moves next to him to wash his hands. His forehead is scrunched up a little, so Sanji knows he’s thinking, not just ignoring him.

“Hot,” Zoro finally declares and smirks when Sanji rolls his eyes. “You want one?”

“I kinda wanna try it,” Sanji admits, turning his head both sides to study the five o’clock shadow that has formed. Sanji is a hairy man—not much his chest, but his legs more than make up for it—so he usually has to shave daily to keep his face well-groomed. He can afford to skip a day since he’s blond and most of the time, any day-old stubble is too blond to see, but he hasn’t shaved in two days.

“Then try it,” Zoro says, shrugging. “You can always shave it if you don’t like it.” He leans in to give Sanji a kiss, but the cook makes a face and moves so that the kiss lands on his cheek.

“Your breath stinks,” Sanji mutters but Zoro simply moves closer and peppers his neck with kisses. “Zoro, I’m gonna be late.”

“It’s my birthday,” Zoro mumbles. “Stay.”

“I can’t. I’m already closing the restaurant early for your dinner.”

“I don’t need one,” Zoro says for the nth time. 

“Well, it’s not for you,” Sanji snaps. “This is the first birthday I’ll be able to celebrate with you since I met you…and that first one doesn’t count,” he adds when Zoro opens his mouth to argue.

“Fine,” he sighs heavily and snickers when Sanji ducks away and covers his nose. 

“Asshole,” Sanji says.

“Oi, like you don’t—.” Zoro stops suddenly and stares at Sanji with an odd expression on his face.

“What?” Sanji demands, uncomfortable by the stare.

“You don’t smell like cigarettes,” Zoro says—almost accuses.

“I just showered, marimo.”

“No—I mean yes, but you _always_ smell like cigarettes,” Zoro says. “Cigarettes and that cologne Chopper buys for you. But not now.”

“Oh,” Sanji says, realizing what he’s talking about. 

“And now that I think about it, I haven’t seen you smoke in _days_ —you have the cigarette in your mouth, but it’s almost never lit,” Zoro continues, staring blankly at him.

“Well…I’m trying to cut down,” Sanji mutters, blushing. He kind of hoped Zoro wouldn’t notice.

“You’re quitting?” Zoro says, incredulous. 

“Ah, I don’t think I can quit,” Sanji says honestly. “Just cut down. I’m up to three cigarettes a week.”

“ _Why?”_

Sanji frowns and turns away from Zoro, using his hair as an excuse to stare at the mirror and not at his boyfriend. “Well…I just…it’s not healthy.”

“Since when do you care?”

“What? You want me to kill myself!?” Sanji yells suddenly, angry.

“No! Don’t twist my words!” Zoro snaps, crossing his arms. And yes, he’s naked, but he still looks angry as hell. “But this is a _big deal_ —you’ve been smoking since you were thirteen and when my boyfriend decides he’s going to make such a life-altering change, I think I should know _why_!”

Sanji glares at him but Zoro only glares back, and steps closer. 

“Secondhand smoke,” he mumbles.

“What?”

“Secondhand smoke!” he shouts, pushing Zoro away. “I just…I read it about it when I was buying books for Chopper. And I mean, it’s not like I didn’t know about it before, but I never really cared about that. But now…I mean, I don’t really care if I’m fucking up my own lungs, but now I got you and Chopper around and I…living with a smoker increases the chances of getting lung cancer, you know.”

Zoro doesn’t say anything and Sanji nervously plays with his hair.

“I’m still smoking, obviously, but I’ve gotten better at it,” he continues, filling up the dead silence. “It’s gonna be hard, but my goal is to go down to one cigarette a week come the new year—and who knows, maybe one day I’ll even quit for real.”

“I’ll do it with you,” Zoro says suddenly.

Sanji glances at him, surprised, and his heart instantly speeds up when he sees the warm smile on Zoro’s face. “W-what?”

“Drinking,” Zoro explains. “I’ll cut down, too. We’ll quit together.”

Sanji’s mouth drops. “But…drinking doesn’t hurt anyone else.”

“It hurts me,” Zoro shrugs. “Besides, if you quit smoking and I don’t quit drinking, you’ll outlive me—and I’m not leaving you alone again.”

Fucking bastard. Sanji blinks and he feels his eyes water but like fucking hell is he going to cry in front of Zoro—he’ll only do that once in this lifetime. But he can’t deny the way his words are making him feel. He can’t decide what’s worse: the way his heart his hammering in his chest or the blood that’s confused whether to rush down or up to his cheeks.

“You’re a damn bastard,” Sanji spits out and Zoro frowns.

“What did I—?”

Sanji cuts him off with a searing kiss. Zoro instantly responds, his hands going up to his hair to grip it tight.

“I thought you said my breath stinks,” Zoro murmurs when Sanji pulls back.

“I don’t care,” Sanji growls and leans in for another kiss. “You know what—no, I lied. Brush your teeth and meet me in bed,” he orders, already working on his belt as he makes his way back to their room.

Zoro isn’t stupid enough to argue and Sanji grins when he hears the man scrambling to find the toothpaste. He slips his pants off and climbs into their bed. He can afford to be an hour late to work.

 

Sanji knows Zoro doesn’t like parties. Well, no, that’s not true. He likes parties well-enough, he just doesn’t like parties that celebrate _him_. So Sanji discards most of his ideas and settles for a simple dinner to celebrate Zoro’s twenty-eight birthday.

He invites all of Zoro’s friends, and to his immense surprise, Zoro insists he invite his employees as well.

“They’re _your_ friends,” Zoro had said. “So I should befriend them as well.”

He had planned to originally have Zoro’s party on a Sunday, since he doesn’t open the restaurant on Sundays, but Usopp, Sabo, and Luffy couldn’t make it on Sunday. Still, he doesn’t really care if he has to close In Fine three hours early.

Even though Sanji assures them that he can handle things on his own, Carmen and Adelle insist on helping him in the kitchen, and Vivi, Robin, and Kaya decide to help out.

“That is so _adorable_!” Kaya exclaims when Sanji tells them about that morning—minus the sex, of course. “I didn’t know Zoro was such a romantic!”

“That explains the glow,” Carmen snickers.

“What glow?” Sanji asks, frowning.

“You know… _the glow_ ,” Carmen insists.

“They say sex is good for the skin,” Robin adds. “It makes one glow.”

“And you’re practically shining,” Adelle says, laughing.

Sanji blushes. “Well, I…I mean…” He bites his lip and decides it’s just best to keep silent.

“Oi, Sanji!! Is the food ready?”

Sanji smiles and looks up as Bonney enters the kitchen, Savannah in her arms. 

“Almost, darling,” Sanji says. “How are you?”

“I’m perfect,” Bonney smiles. “But I’m hungry.”

“We really should be finishing up here,” Carmen says, checking the time on her watch. 

“She’s growing quickly,” Sanji hears Robin tell Bonney. He hums to himself as he works on finishing the night’s meal, letting the soft voices of his friends wash over him.

He can heard laughter from the dining room and Brook’s upbeat music. He’s pretty sure Luffy, Franky, Usopp, and Chopper are singing loudly and he smiles when he thinks of Zoro’s face.

The finish up pretty quickly in the kitchen and the others quickly move to the tables Sanji pushed together to sit them all. He’s surprised to see Zoro’s gift table pretty full—even though he was the one who insisted on putting one up at all. Zoro was pretty adamant about not getting any gifts, but it’s pretty clear no one but Sanji listened to him.

Adelle nudges his side and nods forward when Sanji glances at her. He follows her line of sight and raises an eyebrow in surprise when he sees Gin talking to Zoro animatedly. There’s an unfamiliar woman sitting next to Gin, her sand-colored hair pulled into a delicate knot. She’s thin and long-limbed and there’s a softness to her face that instantly makes Sanji like her. Gin says something to her and when she nods, Zoro laughs.

“Sanji, meat!” Luffy yells and Law rolls his eyes. “I’m so hungry!!”

“Come on, Black! I came for the food!” Bonney shouts

“Coming, Bonney-chan!”

He quickly sets up the table, making sure to spread out the food so that Bonney and Luffy won’t finish it all before anyone else can taste anything, and finally takes his seat in between Zoro and Chopper.

“Thanks, cook,” Zoro says softly.

“You’re welcome,” Sanji grins. “Hey, Gin,” he directs to his dark-haired friend.

“Hey,” Gin smiles. “This is delicious.”

“Thank you.”

“Gin was just telling me about the Sea King bonfire you hosted,” Zoro tells him. “Sounds pretty badass.”

“It was,” Sanji grins. “Haven’t seen another Sea King that big since.”

“Oh, there hasn’t been one,” the woman next to Gin says suddenly and blushes when Sanji and Zoro glance at her.

“This is Madison,” Gin says, grabbing her hand. “She’s a marine biologist and is studying Sea Kings.”

“The Sea King you caught that day has been the biggest Raftel has seen in a dozen years!” Madison exclaims, slightly jumpy as if she can’t contain her excitement. “They usually don’t get so close to the shore, preferring to stay in open waters. It must have gotten lost or carried along by a strong current.”

Sanji smiles and shares a look with Zoro. He’s glad Gin seems to have found someone—Madison looks like a really great girl.

Despite the formality of the dinner, Sanji asked Carmen to bring Jason, her eight-year-old son, to meet Chopper. The pink-haired boy is a bit shy, so very unlike his mother, but Chopper still manages to get him out of his shell a little.

Franky brings up the hilarious story of Zoro trying to navigate through the intricacies of socialite life.

“You should’ve seen his face when she smacked him in the ass!” Franky exclaims, making sure to keep Robin between him and Zoro at all times.

“Well, it _is_ pretty perky,” Sanji snickers, his laughter turning into a groan when Zoro punches him in the arm.

“I just can’t picture it,” Nami says. “Are you going to start making dad-jokes, Zoro?”

“Shut it, witch,” Zoro snaps. “Why the hell am I being roasted? You’re all going to have to deal with them too once Chopper’s party comes.”

“It’ll be fun!” Luffy exclaims happily. “Chopper will get lots of new friends!”

“I’ve never had my own party!” Chopper says happily. “I can’t wait!”

Sanji grins and pats Chopper’s fluffy head, since the boy is sitting on his lap in his cute form. All the food has been eaten—mostly courtesy of Bonney and Luffy—and the girls insisted on clearing the table, outright ordering Sanji to stay seated and do nothing.

“Can we just get started on the presents?” Zoro grumbles. “I rather deal with that than keep talking about Halloween.”

“Open ours first!” Ace exclaims, rushing to the gift table to grab his.

The others quickly rush forward to grab their presents and Sanji scowls and crosses his arms. He should’ve totally bought Zoro a gift, too. Maybe he can still buy one and give it to him late—but then again, Zoro seems pretty irritated.

He opens Ace and Marco’s gift first—a cleaning kit for his swords. Zoro thanks Marco, since they all know he’s the reason why the gift is sensible and thoughtful.

Luffy, of course, gives him a basket filled with various cheeses and meats and pretends to be surprised when Zoro says he can keep it. Nami simply hands him a piece of paper, but Zoro still grins and fist-pumps the air—she reduced his debt by 5% (very generous, considering it’s Nami).

Robin and Franky bought him a book with detailed information about past famous swordsmen and their swords and Usopp and Kaya give him a picture album with old photos from their childhood and even a few that Usopp took when Sanji and Zoro first started dating.

Zoro is very hard to shop for, mostly because he doesn’t really need or like anything. There’s booze and swords, and that’s about it. Even Sanji had a hard time picking out his earrings back when he got them on Christmas almost three years ago.

That’s why he’s very curious to see Bonney and Kid’s gift—which they assure everyone Zoro will love the best.

“But you should open it in private,” Bonney says. Her gift is wrapped in black paper, but the shape of it is wide, long, and thin—Sanji is pretty sure it’s a large picture frame.

“Hey, I wanna see!” Luffy complains. 

“Yeah, come on, open it,” Usopp says.

“You should _really_ open it in private,” Kid reiterates.

“Is it something kinky?” Ace asks excitedly.

“Just open it, marimo,” Sanji says, rolling his eyes.

Zoro shrugs and starts opening it, tearing the paper off. Sanji raises his eyebrow when he sees the back of a picture frame being revealed—why would Bonney and Kid think Zoro would like a picture?

Zoro frowns and turns the frame over to look at the picture—

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Sanji shouts, his hands automatically going to cover Chopper’s eyes, Carmen doing the same to Jason.

“Oh my fucking god,” Zoro chokes out.

“Holy shit,” Ace whispers in awe.

“Sanji?” Vivi wonders, her voice strangely pitchy.

And yes…that _is_ a picture of Sanji. A fucking poster-sized picture of Sanji on a stripper pole.

And he’s just not _on_ a stripper pole—oh no, that would have been too fucking nice—but he’s on a stripper pole wearing nothing but the tiniest, most fucking ridiculously little panties you could ever imagine with his legs split open into a perfect split. You can’t actually see anything, except maybe his naked ass, but the way he’s holding on to the pole—his legs pressed to the metal rod, one hand holding on forward, the other one on the back, his ass jutting out, and his back arched—is entirely too sexual. The only good thing is maybe the fact that he’s looking down, so his hair curtains his face and covers it.

“Did you _pose_ for that?” Carmen asks him, her red face clashing with her pink hair.

“What? No!” Sanji exclaims. “Bonney, what the fuck?”

“I found it a couple of months ago,” Bonney shrugs. “I think it was one of your last performances.”

“You were a _stripper_?” Gin chokes out incredulously.

“No! I mean—not _technically_ ,” Sanji mutters.

“Sanji was an exotic dancer at a gay club in his younger years,” Nami explains, giggling. 

“ _Oh._ ”

“Stop fucking staring at it—! Put it away!” Sanji yells at Zoro, his hands still firmly planted over Chopper’s eyes but using his leg to swipe at the frame.

“Hey, this is mine!” Zoro snaps. 

“You’re not keeping it, bastard!”

“Like hell I’m not; it’s a _gift_!”

“I fucking swear, Zoro—if you fucking keep that shitty poster, you’re gonna be jerking off to it for years to come ‘cause I’m sure as hell not gonna get you off anymore!”

“Um…Sanji?” Chopper’s quiet voice breaks through the awkward silence.

“Recite the alphabet backwards in your head, Chopper.”

“Okay.”

“You’re such an ass,” Zoro grumbles but turns the picture frame down.

“Ha, you’re so whipped, Zoro!” Nami cackles.

“Shut up, witch! I rather have the real thing, anyway.”

“And seriously, Bonney, why do you still have so many pictures of me?” Sanji demands—well, he would never speak so rudely to a woman.

“You’re cute,” Bonney shrugs. “And I have pictures of all the dancers. Kid sometimes poses for me.”

“Dude…don’t be sharing stuff like that,” Kid mutters, blushing.

Sanji rolls his eyes and lets go of Chopper when he tugs on his hand.

“So…I think I need to know more about your stripping days,” Carmen suddenly says.

Sanji sighs and glares at Kid only because he’s too much of a gentleman to glare at Bonney. He really needs to figure out a way to delete all of Bonney’s files—maybe just keep a copy of a couple of pictures.

After all, he _does_ look rather hot.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo courtesy of http://poledancingchicks.tumblr.com/ (and no, I'm not following them even though they post lovely pictures of very pretty women doing amazing feats of strength)
> 
> Also, there's probably a bunch of grammatical errors because I'm sick as all hell and slightly delirious. XP


	9. The Real Housewives of Upper Mil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo! Here's another one!!! Sorry about the lack of new work, guys. I just feel so....ugh....my bad....

Sanji and Zoro receive shocking news when they travel down to East Blue to decorate the Christmas tree at Law’s place. 

“You got fucking married?” Sabo yells, towering over Ace. 

“Um…I really want to say no because I feel that’s what you want me to say, but there’s a ring on my finger,” Ace says nervously, giving his brother a wavering smile.

“Whoa! Not fair, Ace! You didn’t even tell me!” Luffy complains.

“Are you two crazy?” Nami snaps, exasperated. “I mean, how the fuck do you get married without telling anyone?”

“Well, first you have to get quite drunk, then you have to get in an argument about how come everyone is getting married before us when we’re the oldest couple, then add a very conveniently placed courthouse, and then—.”

“It was _rhetoric_ ,” Nami hisses, almost full-own growling at Marco.

“Well…congratulations,” Zoro says and scowls when Sabo, Nami, and Luffy turn to glare at him.

“ _Thank you_ , Zoro,” Ace huffs. “Seriously guys…it doesn’t really mean anything.”

“Of course it does!” Sabo yells. “You got fucking married!”

“Yeah, but well…weren’t we already kinda married?” Marco shrugs. “We’ve been living together for almost seven years, we have joint back accounts, we’re committed to each other…it’s just a piece of paper.”

“But we…I mean, the _wedding_ ,” Nami sighs. “Ugh, you guys are so lucky I love you.”

“Hey, we’re still have our wedding to look forward to,” Kaya reminds them. “There’s only forty days left—which reminds me, Nami, I need to have another fitting for the dress and make sure you, Robin, Koala, and Vivi get dress adjustments.”

“And we already have the song list ready for you, Brook,” Usopp adds. “Remind me to give it to you, okay?”

“Of course, Usopp.”

“And we still have to decide where we’ll have the honeymoon.”

“Do you guys have a honeymoon planned?” Vivi asks Ace curiously.

“Well, we had already planned a trip to Elbaf for Ace’s birthday, so we just decided to extend that. We’ll be leaving next week and we’ll come back a couple of days before Usopp’s wedding.”

Because of their impromptu honeymoon, Ace and Marco are unable to come to Chopper’s birthday party. Kaya, too, apologizes about missing the event, but she’s too busy with wedding preparations and the finishing touches on her new school. Vivi has to travel to Swallow City for work, so she’s also unavailable.

Still, that doesn’t mean their house is empty come December 20 th .

“Holy shit, how many people did you invite?” Nami whispers to him as she stares at the dozens kids sitting on the living room floor listening to Usopp spin one of his incredible tales. They’re mostly calm because of the delicious hot chocolate Sanji prepared, though he knows as soon as the kids warm up, their energies will hike up.

“I don’t know,” Sanji mutters. “But you see that lovely brunette over there? That’s Maria, the one who helped Zoro out during Halloween.”

“Her kid is the one with glasses, right?”

“Yeah,” Sanji nods. Zoro and Franky are downstairs cleaning up Zoro’s dojo. It’s the biggest open room in the house so most of the day’s activities will have to take place there—which means hiding all of Zoro’s weights and swords. Luffy and Brook are sitting with Usopp, Brook providing the ambient music to go with Usopp’s fantastical tales, and Robin is talking with a mother that brought along her two-year-old daughter.

“Hello! Hi, you must be Sanji!” a gorgeous strawberry-blonde says, catching Sanji’s attention. “Zoro’s partner, correct?”

“Hello! Yup, that’s me,” Sanji answers, smiling widely. “It is very nice to meet you…?”

“Irina,” the woman introduces herself. “I hope you don’t mind I brought my little Mikhail along? He’s just seven but he’s terribly shy, unlike Andrei.”

“Of course not! The more, the merrier,” Sanji says honestly.

“Well, let me introduce you to everyone! I know this is your home, but I practically know everyone here already, so I can be of much help,” Irina simpers. “Oh, and you are?” she asks Nami.

“Nami Mikan,” the red-head answers. “I’m just a friend of the family.”

“Oh, so nice to meet you!”

Nami and Sanji share a look, but the follow Irina to the second half of the living room, where the four mothers—and one uncomfortable-looking dad—have settled down.

“Zoro told me to invite anyone I knew, but not everyone has kids near Chopper’s age,” Irina tells him. “But if you want to meet the neighborhood, my husband and I host a New Year’s Party every year that you’re more than welcome to attend.”

“Oh, thank you,” Sanji says because it’s polite, but doesn’t accept the invitation. He already has plans for New Year’s.

“Hello, everyone!” Irina greets the others. “This is Sanji, one of our gracious hosts, and Nami.”

“Thank you for coming,” Sanji says politely. The others introduce themselves in between bouts of praise for his home and welcomes to the neighborhood.

There’s Maria, who brought her twelve year old, Joe. Then there’s Chiara, whose son Matteo is the oldest of the group at thirteen. There’s Aoife and she’s the mother of a ten-year-old Daniel, while the eleven-year-old David belongs to Talia. The only man in the group introduces himself as James, who’s also in same-sex relationship, and is the father of the ten-year-old Will and the seven-year-old Noah.

There are more kids, but Maria explains to him that their parents couldn’t make it to the party so they just sent their kids. Apparently, here they trust each other enough to leave their kids with other parents.

“Sanji! Can I have more hot chocolate?” Chopper calls out, holding his empty mug out.

“Are you guys all done?” Sanji asks, walking over to check on the kids.

“Yes! It was delicious, Mr. Sanji!” one kid exclaims happily—Luca?

“Just call me Sanji, kid,” Sanji snorts. “And are you all warmed up?”

“Come on, Sanji! Just give us more chocolate!” Luffy says.

“You shut up,” Sanji snaps. “This is for the kids. How about instead of more hot chocolate, we head downstairs? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure the moss monster is already done setting up the gingerbread house station.”

“We’re building gingerbread houses?” another kid asks excitedly. “Let’s go!”

“Careful on the stairs!” Sanji yells after them, but since Luffy—a grown ass man—is the first in line, none of them listen to him. 

“They’re spirited fellas,” James says, grinning. “What do you have planned for them?”

“Well, the gingerbread houses should entertain them at least for an hour or two,” Sanji frowns. “I’ll have lunch ready by the time they’re done with that, then we’ll do a couple of games. I was thinking I could just let them choose what to play—honestly, Chopper is happy reading a book so hopefully the other kids will get him to play.”

“What exactly is today’s meal?” Irina asks, her voice still pleasant. 

“Hamburgers,” Sanji says.

“Burgers? That’s not entirely _healthy_ , is it?” Aoife pipes in. “Daniel doesn’t eat meat.”

“Not to worry, _ma cherie!_ I can make him something delicious as well,” Sanji promises. “The gingerbread houses are edible, so I have to make sure the burgers are healthy to counter-balance, right?”

“Oi, Sanji! Get down here!” Franky voices yells from downstairs.

“We should probably go check on them,” James says.

The dojo looks weird filled with kids—kids that are currently having a mini food-fight with the icing and coconut shavings.

“Hey, whoa, what’s going on here?” Sanji exclaims, ducking before a blob of icing can hit him in the face.

“Food fight!” a kid exclaims.

“Food isn’t for fighting—don’t you guys wanna build the houses?”

“What’s the point?” another one shrugs—he’s pretty sure this one is Andrei, Irina’s kid. “We don’t get to eat them, anyway.”

“Who said you couldn’t eat them?” Sanji snorts. “It’s food! Of course you can eat it!”

“But…isn’t this glue?” Andrei asks, raising his bag of icing. 

“No, is icing—you know, like cake-icing but stickier,” Sanji explains. “And those are cookies, and that’s candy, and that’s chocolate—don’t tell me you rather throw the candy than eat it?”

“No, we want to eat it!”

“Alright, so then let’s pick up this mess.”

“Thank you,” Zoro says, coming up to him as the kids start picking up their mess. 

Sanji snorts and wipes the icing on his cheek with his thumb. He licks the digit clean and rolls his eyes when Zoro’s gaze darken.

“Aren’t you gonna join us?” he asks the parents. “I made enough for everyone.”

The parents join them, some less eagerly than others, but gingerbread houses are always fun to make. The kids all have fun trying to pile as much candy in their houses as they possibly can. Robin wows the impressionable kids with her powers as she uses her extra hands to help Oliver and Tom with their houses. Luffy stops making his house halfway through and simply eats it, and Zoro and Sanji engage in a petty fight trying to see who can fit more gummy bears on the roof of their houses before it falls—which turns ugly when Zoro smashes Sanji’s home and Sanji retaliates by dumping pink sugar on Zoro’s head—the type that’s as hard to get off as glitter.

“You ass—butt-face!” Zoro snaps, glowering when Sanji snickers at the poor insult—but his laughter quickly stops when Zoro runs his hands through Sanji’s hair—hands full of icing, mind you—and pushes his bangs back.

“Oi!” he exclaims, trying to push him away, but Zoro somehow manages to grab both his wrists with one of his hands. Sanji’s eyes widen when he sees Zoro pick up a red M&M but he’s unable to keep the marimo from sticking the candy to his forehead.

“There! Now that’s a real dartboard,” Zoro declares and the kids burst into laughter.

“Hilarious,” Sanji snaps, but he can’t keep himself from grinning. “Alright, get off me, moss—I need to get started on the burgers.” He runs a hand through his forehead and hair to try and get rid of the icing, though he already knows he’s going to have to shower tonight.

“We’re having burgers?”

“And then cake,” Sanji tells the kid who asked, grinning when his face splits open in a wide smile.

“I’ll come help you,” Robin says, standing up to follow him even though her extra hands stay behind to help Franky.

“They look like nice people,” Sanji comments as they enter the kitchen. He’s planning on simply laying out the ingredients for the burgers buffet-style, but he still needs to grill the patties and semi-toast the buns.

“Most of them,” Robin agrees. “Though Chiara and Aoife seem to agree that two men cannot possibly raise a child, Irina is completely abhorred that you would let the kids eat so many sweets, and James finds himself unable to stop staring at your ass.”

Sanji stops and stares at her. She simply smiles and points to her ear. Ah, yes. It’s useless to try and keep any conversation private with Robin around.

“Well…my ass is pretty stare-worthy,” Sanji finally says and Robin giggles. “What about the others?”

“Well, Maria simply came to watch Irina make a fool of herself—though I’m still not sure how that’s going to happen—and Talia seems to be the only one who actually came so her son would have fun—David, before you ask.”

“Black-haired kid, wears his jeans way too high?”

“And he has a light stutter—he seemed fascinated when Chopper explained the science behind it.”

Sanji flips the patties over and adds a little bit of honey-pepper drip to the top buns. “Well, as long as he comes out with one friend out of this.”

“He’s enjoying himself, Sanji. They’re all good kids,” Robin assures him.

“Good.” 

Robin helps him organize the food platters while Sanji quickly cooks up a delicious eggplant patty for the vegetarian kid. They put everything on four wide platters that Sanji insists on carrying by himself—he can balance more the four platters.

“Sanji!! Food!” Luffy yells, launching himself at the cook in his excitement for meat.

“Wait to be served!” Sanji snaps, quickly twisting away from the mass of limbs and letting Luffy hit the ground behind him. “Kids eat first.”

“This looks absolutely delicious!” Chiara exclaims, moving forward to help Robin clear up a couple of tables for Sanji to set the food in.

“Thank you, my dear,” Sanji says with perhaps less honesty than he should. 

“They really do,” Maria agrees. “These look even better than the ones Irina made for Yelena’s birthday.”

Sanji wisely keeps silent as he makes sure everything looks presentable and mouth-watering. The only burger that’s already made is the eggplant burger he made for Daniel, which he presents to the pre-teen.

“Hey, why does he get a special burger?” Luffy exclaims, his mouth already stuffed—how he got to the food so fast, Sanji doesn’t want to question.

“He doesn’t eat meat, Luffy,” Sanji sighs.

“What!? But meat is delicious! Ah, whatever—more meat for me!”

“Luffy—wait until everyone has a plate, you damn rubber!”

Nami manages to keep Luffy in check until all the children and parents have made their burgers—and then there’s a minute of utter silence as everyone takes the first bite of their food and contemplate the delicious flavor.

“These are _really_ good, Sanji,” James says, taking another quick bite. 

“You _have_ to give me the recipe,” Talia agrees.

“I know!” Irina suddenly exclaims, surprising them. “Did you buy this from that place in Hilltop?”

“Pardon me?”

“Yes!” Aoife pipes in. “That’s what it reminds me of! That Lvneel Star restaurant!”

“Oh, Sanji, we’ve all done it,” Chiara says condescendingly, patting Sanji in the shoulder. “I remember once I bought takeout from this little East Blue restaurant in Little World, replaced all the containers with my good china, and told everyone I had cooked it!”

“I remember that!” Irina says. 

“Well, yes, Irina. You were the one who figured it out,” Chiara says, her voice still pleasant despite the words.

Sanji shares a look with Nami and Robin and glares at the snickering Zoro. It seems that the only ones not paying attention to the politely-arguing adults are the children, Luffy, and Brook.

“If you need, I can teach you how to make my famous Portobello mushroom patties,” Irina tells Sanji. “They’re always a hit.”

“Or you know, you can just buying from a less-famous restaurant next time,” Aoife snickers.

“I didn’t buy the food,” Sanji says simply, ignoring the way Nami and Zoro are going red from keeping their laughter in. Franky and Usopp seem to have decided that stuffing their faces is the only way to keep themselves from snickering and Robin is simply looking on with a small smile on her face. “I’m the Head Chef and owner of In Fine, so I can see where the confusion might come from.”

“Oh, I love your restaurant!” Talia exclaims—the only one who doesn’t look like they just licked a sour lemon. “My husband took me there for our Anniversary!”

“Thank you, darling.”

Luckily, before things can turn anymore awkward, Chopper comes rushing forward to grab Sanji by his sleeve, pleading-eyes in full mode.

“Sanji, Sanji! Can I please, _please_ , eat a Rumble Ball?”

“No, Chopper,” Zoro says immediately.

“But _Dad!_ I wanna show everyone!”

“I told you, they could be dangerous,” Zoro says firmly.

“But I had Law look at them and he said they were completely safe.”

“He didn’t say they were _completely_ safe, Chopper,” Sanji reminds him. “You shouldn’t mess so much with your Devil Fruit.”

“But you said—.”

“In a controlled environment,” Sanji quickly cuts in before Chopper can finish. “And a birthday party is _not_ controlled. And don’t even think about transforming into your chibi form to try and convince me—your Dad already said no.”

Chopper groans loudly and drags his feet back to the table where the other kids are waiting eagerly. “They said no,” he mutters and the kids groan collectively.

“You know he comes to you because you always let him do anything,” Zoro tells Sanji.

“I do _not_.”

“Please, he simply turns on the water works and you lay down the world for him.”

“Uh, maybe that’s because I have a _heart_. And don’t even pretend he doesn’t have you wrapped around his little finger either.”

“At least I don’t _show_ it,” Zoro mumbles. 

“ _Whpsh_!” Usopp suddenly says and Zoro glares at him. “Cause you’re whipped, get it?”

“I know what the sound means, long-nose!”

Despite the little damper on the party, Chopper brightens up quickly when Sanji brings out his snowman cake and they all sing happy birthday to him. Sanji decides to let them pick the game they want to play, so the kids spend a while playing tag, then twister, and when one of them accidentally finds one of Zoro’s swords, they pester the swordsman until he gives them a demonstration of his abilities—egged on by a cheering Chopper that tells everyone who will listen that his father is the future Greatest Swordsman—which of course means that Sanji gives a little demonstration of his skills because he’s not going to be shown up by Zoro.

And that ends with Zoro and Sanji having a mock fight that is way too tame for their tastes but the kids eat up like candy.

It’s only when it starts getting dark that they decide it’s time for the party to end.

“Thank you for inviting me, Chopper,” Sanji hears Matteo tell Chopper.

“Yeah, thanks Chopper! Your dads are amazing!”

“Shut up! That doesn’t make me happy at all, bastards!” Chopper giggles, doing his happy dance.

“I wish we could hang out in school together,” Andrei says sadly. “But I don’t go to the middle school anymore.”

“Andrei skipped a couple of grades,” Irina explains to Sanji and Zoro proudly.

Sanji sees Maria roll her eyes behind Irina and mutter something to Chiara, who only grins and nods.

“He’s our little genius!”

“Ooh, I skipped, too!” Chopper tells Andrei excitedly.

“Really!? We can eat lunch together then! I don’t have any friends in high school because they’re all old teenagers and they keep making fun of me.”

“Oh, Andrei…” Irina sighs, running her hands through his hair softly.

“I’m not in high school,” Chopper says, deflating. “I already graduated. I’m going to the medical school in Nighton—but we can still be friends, right Dad?”

“Sure thing. You can come over any time you want, kid,” Zoro tells Andrei. “And don’t worry about those kids in school—they’re just mad because you’re smarter than all of them.”

“You think so?” he asks Zoro hopefully.

“I know so,” Zoro says firmly. “Right, cook?”

“Definitely,” Sanji nods. “You’re totally cool, kid.”

“Thank you, Mr. and Mr. Roronoa!”

“Oh no, we’re not—,” Sanji tries to say but Andrei is already rushing back to talk to his others friends, Chopper on his heels.

“Thanks,” Irina tells them both, her eyes tender as she looks at her son. “He’s been having a lot of problems in school with bullies and it only gets worse when his sisters or I try to help…so it will do him so good to have a friend like Chopper.”

It’s the first time since she arrived that her voice doesn’t sound overly-joyous and simpering. She looks honestly worried about her son and happy to see him laughing and playing loudly with Chopper and the others.

“It’s nothing,” Zoro says, scratching the back of his head in what Sanji knows to be awkwardness. “Like I said before, he’s welcome in our home whenever he wants.”

Irina simply smiles and nods. It’s freezing cold outside, so Sanji makes sure everyone gets something warm to drink before they walk out. Robin and Franky decide to leave before it gets colder, since they don’t want the twins to get sick, and Brook walks Nami to her home since she’s alone and Brook doesn’t feel the cold. Sanji still hands them a mug of hot chocolate to both of them and an extra coat. Luffy and Usopp are staying with them and leaving tomorrow morning, since it doesn’t make sense for them to rent a hotel room when Sanji and Zoro have two empty guest rooms. Unfortunately, the large amounts of chocolate Luffy and Chopper ate means they stay up until after midnight, but Zoro and Usopp hit the hay early.

It isn’t until Sanji is finally getting in bed, Luffy and Chopper fast asleep in the living room floor where they crashed after their sugar rush, that Sanji thinks back to what Andrei said.

_Mr. and Mr. Roronoa._

It has a nice ring to it.

 

 

 


	10. Under The Sequoia Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your lovely comments! They made me so happy I couldn't resist writing this fluff-filled chapter! You guys are the best!!

In Fine’s two year anniversary is a total success. Nami somehow manages to get in contact with Lvneel’s Cooking’s Top Magazine—one of the biggest in North Blue—without Sanji knowing, which does a wonderful article on In Fine which includes an interview with a very nervous Sanji and a gallery featuring the Vanishing Floor, the kitchen, and the fish tank—and of course, the crystal orb that Zoro bought him three years ago which has been dubbed ‘The All Blue Stone’. 

A lot of people come, mostly because of the free food, and so the celebration doesn’t end until well into the next day.

And then, after that, is a flurry of activity as everyone hurries to get ready for Usopp and Kaya’s wedding. Zoro travels down to East Blue right after the New Year to stay with Usopp during the last week before the wedding and calls Sanji at least once a day reminding him of all the specifications for the catering—at least, until Sanji threatens him with bodily harm.

Zoro also somehow manages to get Luffy to come to the last fitting, since he, along with Sanji and Franky, is a groomsman. Sanji is the only one who doesn’t have to go because Usopp is using Sanji’s tailor, who by now knows perfectly well what fits the cook or not.

They encounter a few problems when Usopp’s father Yasopp comes down from god’s knows where a few days before the wedding along with his crew. They don’t know where to house them until Luffy brings out his copy of Ace’s home—which right now his empty—and lets them stay in there. Zoro really doesn’t feel like that’s a good idea, considering Shanks and Whitebeard are _technically_ enemies and both Ace and Marco are high-ranking members of the Whitebeard syndicate, but there’s no stopping Luffy.

Sanji, Chopper, Vivi, Robin, Brook, and Franky come down from Raftel the day before the wedding but Zoro decides to stay with Usopp while Sanji and Chopper crash with Zeff. It turns out to be a great idea because Usopp wakes up having a small panic attack and it takes some rough-handling from Zoro to get him to calm down.

“Everything is gonna be fine,” Zoro assures him, still holding on to Usopp’s shirt. He’s pretty sure if he lets go of the long-nose, the man will drop down to the floor and never get up.

“But…but what if the officiant is late? Or what if you get us lost and I never arrive and Kaya thinks I’m leaving her? Or what if _she_ never shows up? Oh god, what if a meteorite falls from the sky and kills us all!?”

“Usopp!” Zoro snaps, shaking him a little. “Dude, Sanji is coming to pick us up, so I won’t get us lost. Kaya is utterly in love with you, she’s not leaving you. Nami is picking up the officiant so there’s no way he’s going to be late, and the meteorite…well, that would just be _really_ bad luck.”

“You’re right,” Usopp says, though he still looks slightly crazed. “No, you’re right. We’re good. We’re gonna be good.”

Sanji and the others arrive later on and Sanji cooks up a light brunch for them. Franky—who’s in charge of setting up the location for the ceremony and the reception—assures Usopp that everything is going smoothly and that Kaya is still getting ready along with her bridesmaids. 

Brook and Sanji are the only ones who know how to properly get dressed—well, they’re the only ones who know how to tie a bowtie—so they spend a while helping everyone get ready. Zoro has seriously never spent so much time putting on clothes and he almost blows a fuse when Sanji sits him down and gives him a light haircut and a close shave.

“It’s your own damn fault for not doing this earlier!” Sanji yells at him. Zoro grumbles, wincing when he hears Usopp strangled cries from behind him. His curly hair mostly runs wild, but Brook is armed with two flat-paddle brushes, a hell lot of hair ties, and a burning determination to get Usopp’s hair into a ponytail.

Luffy has been entertained with food, dressed only in his slacks so he won’t get his suit dirty, and Chopper is already fully dressed and furiously working on a paper he has due tomorrow.

Despite the few bumps and bruises, they manage to arrive at Sequoia Hill with almost an hour to spare.

“Holy fuck,” Usopp whispers. “Franky…this is beautiful.”

And even Zoro has to admit that it is. Syrup Village is famous for it’s Sequoia forest, the trees being the biggest in the world…and the old Merry tree is one of the biggest. Franky has somehow managed to fill its lowest branches with white papier-mâché lamps and has set up two perfectly lined columns of benches made out of old tree trunks that make it look as if the very forest prepared for today’s wedding. 

Flower petals and a simple tan carpet cover the aisle for Kaya’s famous walk and the altar itself is placed at the base of the Merry tree.

Everything is very simple, as far as decorations go, but the forest itself is already a beautiful place so not much needed to be done. The day is sunny, but the tall trees give plenty of shade, allowing a few rays of sunlight to break through and make the whole scene look almost magical.

“Oi, we need to get to the tents before the guests start arriving,” Sanji reminds them. Franky has set up a couple of tents behind the tree lines for the groom and bride, and another bigger one where the guests will be able to relax a little and have a slight snack as Franky transform the altar yet again into the reception, since they’re not changing locations.

“Oi, Zoro…you have the best man’s speech, right?” Sanji asks him, pulling him aside.

“Of course,” Zoro snorts. “Took me about two months to write it; I’m not gonna forget it.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t let me read it once,” Sanji says. “What if you totally messed it up?”

“Well, thank you for that,” Zoro says sarcastically. “But I happen to think I did a very good job. And no, you can’t look at it…you’re just going to have to wait for it like everyone else.”

Sanji huffs and gives Zoro a suggestive look, which Zoro completely ignores. There’s nothing Sanji can do that can change his mind—short of seducing him, of course, but it’s not like Sanji is about to drop his pants in the middle of a wedding.

The wedding itself is very simple. Usopp and Kaya don’t have a big family and most of the guests are Kaya’s students. Usopp only invited his closest friends—most of them being his groomsmen—and his father (which includes his crew). Still, Kaya comes from a prominent and well-loved family in Syrup Village, so Zoro is not entirely surprised when quite a few strangers show up.

Nami comes check on them a few minutes before the ceremony is supposed to start, and is insultingly surprised to see that they didn’t completely mess up.

“I guess it shouldn’t be so shocking,” she shrugs. “You guys got Sanji.”

“Thank you, Nami-swan! I’ll keep these idiots in check!”

“Idiot love-cook,” Zoro mutters, low enough that his noodly boyfriend doesn’t hear him. He doesn’t want to start a pointless argument right now.

And then, it’s time for the ceremony to start. 

They all line up (except for Kaya), with the officiant walking the isle first. Zoro walks along with Nami, the Maid of Honor, after Usopp, and is followed by Vivi and Luffy, then Sanji and Koala, and finally Robin and Franky. Chopper walks next, holding the rings, and then one of Kaya’s students as the flower girl. Zoro kneels down to get the rings from Chopper, and then his son hurries along to sit next to Yasopp in the front row.

And finally, it’s time for Kaya and Merry, her most trusted friend and the man who raised her after her parents died. The mere fact that her school and her most favorite tree are both named after this man shows everyone just how much she loves him.

Kaya looks…beautiful. Zoro hears Usopp take a sharp intake of breath next to him and when he glances at his friend, he’s not surprised to see him crying.

Kaya’s dress is not white, but a color that reminds him of champagne. It’s strapless, letting her blonde hair touch her naked shoulders in delicate strands, with a heart-shaped bust and a delicate bow around the waist. Her hair is tied up in an intricate knot, her makeup light and natural, and her skin shines.

“She’s _so_ beautiful,” Usopp sniffles.

Kaya smiles as she draws closer and Usopp steps down to take her from Merry.

The ceremony itself doesn’t take long. Kaya and Usopp chose not to write their own vows, but it’s not like they need them. They’re already promised each other the world and Zoro is pretty sure nothing will break the couple apart.

They’re the fairy tale-ending.

When the ceremony ends, the newly-wed couple, the bridesmaids, and the groomsmen all leave for the wedding photos, courtesy of Robin (or one of her clones) while Franky’s workers quickly set up the reception. Zoro doesn’t how exactly they manage it, but it only takes about an hour tops for the reception to be set up where the ceremony took place before.

Whatever magic they worked, the place looks perfect. 

The guests are already seated and pleasantly buzzed courtesy of Sanji’s best wine when the group arrives, and they cheer loudly as Brook announces the first dance and begins the soft waltz.

Sanji and Zoro take their seats on the head table, leaving two chairs between Nami and Zoro where Usopp and Kaya will seat. Chopper is still with Yasopp and Shanks but the eleven-year-old looks happy enough watching Usopp and Kaya next to a crying Yasopp that Zoro doesn’t worry.

Once the first dance ends and the couple take their seats, Yasopp and Merry thank the crowd as Sanji’s hired staff sets about handing out the meals.

And then, of course, it’s time for Zoro’s toast.

Brook is playing soft background music, conversations are quiet but happy, and Sanji calls attention to Zoro by tapping his glass.

Conversations dull and Zoro swallows hard before starting.

“Good evening, everyone,” Zoro begins. He’s not nervous, for he does not mind when he’s the center of attention (his goal is for his name to be known across the world as the greatest swordsman alive; attention is part of the package) but Usopp’s opinion matters to him, especially since the best man’s speech is so important.

“According to Google, I’m supposed to thank you all now for coming to the party, so…thanks,” Zoro says and ignores Sanji’s eye-roll. Hey, people are laughing, Zoro’s starting off good. “If you know me, then you’re aware I’m not a man of many words. I mean what I say, and I say what I mean. So Kaya, know that I speak honestly when I say you’re simply the most gorgeous woman I have seen in my life.”

Kaya blushes and grins when Usopp applauds, nodding his head in eager agreement. 

“I’ve known Kaya for fourteen years,” Zoro continues. “In fact, the very first day I met her, she was seated in this very tree, talking to Usopp. And every day I saw her after, Usopp was not far behind. My first impression of her was of a kind and quiet girl. I’ve had the pleasure of seeing her grow into the strong and proud woman she is today. I may be your best man, Usopp, but I’m kicking your ass if you hurt her.”

“I’m not!” Usopp complains as people laugh again. He wraps an arm around Kaya’s shoulders and brings her closer.

Zoro grins. “You know, I was really surprised when Usopp asked me to be his best man. I was absent for a long time and I did not get to see their relationship grow as much as our other friends. Ah, but maybe that’s not as important—to me, you’ve always been Usopp & Kaya—you can’t think of one without the other coming to mind. We’ve all known how long they have been in love—all of you who know them from childhood understand what I’m talking about. I’m sure you all remember that to find Usopp, all you had to do was find Kaya. I cannot begin to count the number of times I found him sitting here, on the roots of this tree, telling some ridiculous lie to her. Kaya, I blame you for him being such a liar, honestly. Each day they grew more fantastical, all to make you smile, and he’s unable to stop now. But no matter how much of a liar he is, he’s never lied when talking about Kaya. He’s told me he loves you a hundred times, and each time they ring true.

“Usopp, I think I’ve never actually told you this, and don’t ever expect to ever hear me say it again, but I love you. I trust you with my life—hell, I trusted you with the life of my _son_. You’re stronger than you think, and you’re far braver than you pretend to be. I am proud to be called your friend and I am honored that you’ve named me your best man. When Luffy dragged me here sixteen years ago to meet the ‘totally amazing kid that wrestled a giant gold fish’, I never imagined that one day you would become a brother to me, but I’m thankful to have you in my life. I think I can’t give you a greater compliment Usopp, than to say you truly deserve a woman as kind and beautiful as Kaya.”

Zoro ignores Usopp’s teary eyes and picks up his glass, bringing it up in the air. “Ladies and Gentlemen, if you may please rise for Mr. & Mrs. Sogeking…I wish you nothing but the very best, Usopp.”

Zoro barely gets the chance to take his drink before Usopp throws himself at him, crying.

“Zoro!” he wails. “I love you, too! Zoro!”

“Ugh, c’mon, Usopp,” Zoro mutters, patting his back awkwardly. “You’re embarrassing us.”

“I don’t care!”

“Whoo-hoo! That was amazing, Zoro!” Luffy yells. “I love you, too, Usopp! And you too, Kaya!”

Zoro rolls his eyes and grunts when Luffy throws himself at the both of them, wrapping them up in a tight hug. Of course, Franky starts crying again and joins the hug—and then it’s only a matter of seconds before the Sanji, Nami, Robin, Koala and Vivi jump in.

Zoro steals Usopp’s glass of champagne, and grins when Sanji hands him another. Sanji’s smiling widely, his eyes dangerously wet in a way that tells him he did a good job. It takes a few minutes for Usopp to calm down, but the excitement doesn’t dwindle as Brook picks up the music.

Usopp and Kaya hit the dance floor first, and it opens the floor for everyone else to dance.

Zoro drags Sanji to the dance floor, grinning when Sanji laughs and wraps his arms around his waist.

“ _Je t’aime,”_ Sanji murmurs, his laugh fading into a smile. 

“I love you, too,” Zoro answers.

He remembers thinking once than being with Sanji, laughing and dancing amongst friends, was enough for him.

That was the day he first realized he was in love with him, though he never admitted or voiced his feelings.

Chopper joins them, transforming into his brain point in his excitement, and Sanji picks him up and places him on his shoulders.

“C’mon, marimo,” Sanji grins. “Dance with us.”

“Let’s god, Dad!”

There is really no possible way for him to be happier. 

They dance until Sanji has to leave his side to cut the cake and take praise about his cooking. Zoro stays in the dance floor with Chopper until the promise of cake brings his son back to his table.

Brook keeps the music upbeat and happy, and the dance floor is never empty. The cake is delicious, even Zoro has to admit, but it’s not good enough to make him stay in his seat.

Zoro honestly enjoys himself, something he never would’ve believed before, and he can’t help thinking that maybe he wouldn’t mind another wedding.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I like a little visual reference when I'm writing things, so I added a few photos that helped me create Usopp's and Kaya's wedding. All images provided by google, I don't own anything.


	11. Theory and Application

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short to keep fighting this stupid writer's block. and because it's been so long since the last update

Valentine’s is closing in and Sanji honestly has no idea what to give Zoro. Which is a shock, since Sanji is usually such a romantic. Maybe he’s still traumatized from their last Valentine’s, considering he got so drunk he vomited all over Zoro.

Ugh, he’s never going to live that down.

They’ve already laid down a couple of ground rules, which mainly consist of Zoro not offering to cook and Sanji staying as far away from alcohol as humanly possible. Chopper is having a sleepover with Andrei, his new best friend, since Irina insists you don’t really need Valentine’s when you’ve been married for fifteen years.

“People use the day as an excuse to be romantics and rekindle passion, but _all_ of your days should be like that,” she tells Sanji with an air of expertise. “Just treat it like any other day. Give him a little treat, if you wish. But don’t think you have to go way over the top.”

It’s sound advice. Despite Irina’s tendency for flair, she’s a good friend once you get to know her. She’s certainly a competent and caring mother, which says a lot about her personality.

So when Valentine’s comes, Sanji simply prepares a candlelit dinner for Zoro and himself, making sure all of Zoro’s favorite are in the menu (including a cup of sake, since it’s been almost two weeks since Zoro last had a drop of alcohol).

“Damn, you get hotter every day,” Zoro says and Sanji grins at him over his shoulder.

“Oh yeah?” He adds garnish to the fried calamari and moves his head to the side when Zoro wraps his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Sanji’s shoulder. This is a lot better now that Zoro is taller than him.

“Yeah. Loving the beard,” Zoro adds, rubbing his cheek against Sanji’s like a cat. “And I like your hair like that.”

Sanji raises an eyebrow in surprise. It’s been three months since he decided to grow out his beard and even thought it grew to an impressive size, Sanji has since then trimmed it to a medium stubble. He’s not done anything fancy to it, keeping it as a full-beard and just trims it every two weeks or so. His hair, however, he hasn’t trimmed since October, so it’s grown a bit longer than he usually keeps it. He’s a cook and he will never, _ever_ , allow for his hair to get on his food, so he’s gotten in the habit of tying a quick bun.

“I was thinking of cutting it,” Sanji says honestly.

“If you want,” Zoro shrugs. “But I like it.”

Well, he doesn’t really care either way. While it’s true that Sanji prefers a neat and clean appearance, it’s also true that he doesn’t mind this style either. And if Zoro likes it…well, it doesn’t hurt anyone to keep his hair long.

“Set up the table for me?”

“Ceramic or glass?”

“You pick.”

Zoro makes a noise of agreement and lets go of him to grab the plates from the cabinet. Since it’s just the two of them, it seems stupid to use their dining room, so Zoro sets up in the small dining table they have in the kitchen.

Sanji finishes garnishing the last few plates, and moves everything to the table.

It’s been a while since he last had a real dinner with Zoro. Well, not technically since they eat together every night, but Chopper is always with them. Those are fun nights, usually filled with soft conversation about their lives, but this is…well, it’s nice just being alone with Zoro.

“I still don’t know how in the hell you’re so fucking good at this.” Zoro groans obscenely around his food. “I mean, isn’t it just following a recipe?”

Sanji coughs and takes a sip of his wine. “Of course not, you idiot,” Sanji admonishes. “I just don’t _cook_ food, you know. A good chef studies the people that eat his food. A lot of people confuse taste with flavor—and flavor is not just simply based on how the food tastes—it also has to do with how it looks, how it feels, how it smells—flavor takes in all of your senses, and that’s what makes food taste good. The more I know you, the more I know how warm or cold your meal has to be, how you like it to look—Nami doesn’t like her food to touch, Robin enjoys it when the plate is divided by color, Chopper likes fun shapes—how you want it to feel, how you want it to smell. The more I know you, the better my food will taste to you, because I know how exactly to cater to your needs.”

Zoro frowns and stares down at his food. “So you mean…if I were to give some of this to someone else, it wouldn’t taste as good to them as it does for me?”

“No. It would still taste good—damn good—but not as amazingly good as it does to you. You wouldn’t like something meant for Chopper, now would you?”

“No,” Zoro says softly, and takes another bite of his food.

“What’s wrong?” Sanji asks, studying the strange glint in Zoro’s eye.

“Nothing, it’s just—I never knew how much effort you put into our meals,” Zoro murmurs. “Thank you.”

Sanji smiles and takes another bite of his calamari. The engage in pointless conversation, the kind Sanji is not used to. Despite everything, Sanji still doesn’t know much about what Zoro did with Mihawk, nor Zoro about what Sanji did in Raftel, so they tell each other about those times.

Then they talk about their futures. Sanji voices his dream of getting five Lvneel Stars and Zoro shares his predicted timeline for defeating Mihawk.

“What about after?” Sanji asks curiously. “Once you defeat Mihawk, what will be your goal?”

Zoro shrugs. “I’ll see when I get there.”

It’s such a typical Zoro response that Sanji doesn’t even press for more. It’d be pointless. Instead, he just fires off another question and the conversation keeps going.

Zoro helps him dry the dishes then, of course, the fun moves to the bedroom. There really isn’t a moment when Sanji feels like he rather not have sex. And it’s not just that sex with Zoro is fucking amazing, it’s just that Sanji is a very sexual person—a pervert, Zoro might say.

But fuck Zoro, Sanji isn’t a pervert.

The fact that he’s very much enjoying riding the other man doesn’t change that.

At least, until Zoro fucking bucks up and throws him off.

“What the hell—!”

“Chopper!”

Sanji stares horrified as Chopper runs away from the door, slamming it shut behind him.

“Oh my god,” Zoro groans, pressing down on the pillow he used to cover himself. “I’m so dead.”

“Well, go after him!” Sanji snaps.

“What? _You_ go after him!” Zoro yells. “You’re better at talking!”

“I have fucking lube in my ass, jackass!” Sanji yells back. 

“And I have a fucking boner!”

“How do you still—you know what, fine,” Sanji snaps, fed up. “Hand me something.”

“What do you—?”

“Whatever! I just need to wipe my ass, shithead!”

“Fuck you!”

Sanji bites his retort and snatches the pillow case from Zoro’s hand, using it to clean himself as best as he can. He feels weird, definitely not horny anymore, but…weird. Seeing Chopper at the door killed any horniness in him—god only knows why Zoro’s still hard—and he’s dreading having to go talk to him.

“Take care of yourself, then join me,” Sanji orders, shimmying into his boxer briefs and jeans. “I’m _not_ doing this alone.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zoro mumbles, already touching himself.

Sanji rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He really doesn’t know what he’s doing, all he knows is that Chopper caught them having sex and that if he had caught Zeff in such a compromising position at that age, he would have been traumatized for life.

Chopper is hiding under the covers when Sanji walks in.

“…how are you feeling?” Sanji asks, wincing when he hears how raspy his voice is.

He hears Chopper sigh before the boy pushes the covers down just enough for his head to be seen.

“I should’ve knocked.”

Sanji smiles humorlessly. “You think?”

“I’m sorry. I just…Andrei and I watched a scary movie even though Miss Irina told us not to,” Chopper says quietly. “And I got so scared, I couldn’t fall asleep. So she drove me back home. I had my keys, so…”

“That’s fine, buddy. Do you…wanna talk about it?”

“What’s going on?”

Sanji glares at Zoro, taking in his disheveled appearance. “That was quick.”

Zoro glowers…if looks could kill.

“You know I know what sex is, right?” Chopper asks them both, sitting up. “I read about it around three years ago.”

“There’s a big difference between reading and… _seeing_ ,” Zoro mutters. “You should’ve knocked.”

“I know,” Chopper sighs. He hesitates, then “do you think it’s weird I don’t like girls?”

Sanji blinks and shares a look with Zoro. “Um…no? Do you like boys?”

“No! I mean…I don’t really like anybody,” Chopper murmurs.

“That’s not weird,” Zoro says firmly. “Luffy’s asexual, remember?”

“But it’s not like I think sex is disgusting,” Chopper says and they all blush red. “I mean, I know it’s a biological urge imperative to our survival, but I also know it’s something you’re supposed to do with someone you love, but…” Chopper stops, takes a deep breath, and averts his gaze. “Andrei has a girlfriend already.”

“You don’t have to think sex is disgusting to be asexual,” Zoro says softly. “And you don’t have to have sex in order to love someone. But you don’t have to decide what you are right now, Chopper—if ever. Be whatever makes you happy.”

Chopper flops down on the bed and stares at his ceiling.

“You know, I didn’t even see anything,” he mutters. “Just Sanji sitting on top of you.”

“Don’t…talk about it.” Sanji closes his eyes and presses his palms against his eyes. “Ever.”

“I already knew you guys have sex—nobody cleans their sheets so often.”

“Chopper!”

Chopper giggles and grins at them. “Sorry,” he says, completely not meaning it.

“Ugh, you’re just like your father.” Sanji rolls his eyes.

“Um…are you guys still in the mood or…because I really _did_ get scared with that movie.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t think we’re going to be having sex for a while. Come sleep with us.”

“I’d feel a lot better if we sleep on my bed,” Chopper says seriously and Sanji blushes. 

“Yeah, that’s…c’mon, marimo.”

Zoro stares as Sanji snuggles up with Chopper, sneaking under the covers.

“What exactly is ‘a while’?” he asks.

“Get your ass in here,” Sanji snaps. Zoro huffs angrily but climbs in. Chopper has to practically climb on top of them to fit, but the boy looks comfortable enough.

“Thank you,” Chopper says quietly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, buddy,” Zoro murmurs.

“Me, too,” Sanji adds, wrapping his arms around Zoro and Chopper. “Good night, Chopper.”

“Good night.”

 

 


	12. The Ire of a Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from. Just wanted to show some over-protective Sanji, I guess...

Sanji pretends it doesn’t bother him, but he can’t deny that he’s upset Zoro isn’t here for his 30th birthday. It’s a big day, the big three-o, the definite jump into adulthood. And Zoro is in East Blue.

Of course, it’s not like Zoro forgot about it. He did call Sanji as soon as the clock struck midnight to be the first to congratulate him, and he did apologize about not being able to make it home. But since Zoro was called home because Koshiro fell and twisted his ankle, Sanji can’t even get mad that he’s not home.

It’s not like they won’t be able to celebrate any more birthdays together. Besides, Chopper is here.

Sanji smiles at Chopper, who’s helping him peel potatoes, and dumps his sliced radishes into his pan. The oil sizzles and Sanji adds a pinch of salt.

“It’s your birthday, I don’t understand why you have to cook,” Carmen says, glancing at Sanji.

“I like cooking,” Sanji shrugs. “I don’t see it as a hassle.”

“Sanji! Someone’s looking for you!”

Sanji glances at Shuraiya and frowns when he sees the excited smile on his face.

“What’s got you so excited?”

“Go check it out,” Shuraiya says simply, nodding to the dining floor. 

Sanji brings down the heat on his radishes and follows Shuraiya. He doesn’t notice anyone familiar in the dining floor—that is until he glances at the Vanishing Floor and sees a familiar head of green hair standing next to a blond man with a tall chef’s hat.

“What are you doing here, geezer?” Sanji shouts, catching his father’s attention.

Zeff turns around and scowls. “Can’t you show some appreciation to your father, brat?”

“Did you bring him here?” Sanji snaps, glaring at Zoro.

“Well, I thought it would be a nice surprise,” Zoro says, staring between Sanji and Zeff. “I thought it was odd how Zeff hasn’t seen this place considering he gave you the land as a present.”

“Is he always such an idiot?” Zeff asks, glancing at Sanji.

Sanji rolls his eyes. “Shut it, old man. He means well.”

“Who the hell can understand you two?” Zoro snaps. “You know what—I’m just gonna grab a bite from the kitchen.”

Sanji accepts the kiss Zoro plants on his cheek and waits until he’s out of hearing-shot to turn to Zeff. “So, what do you think?”

He’s not nervous. Not at all. He’s a good cook, a good boss, and a good business owner. In Fine is doing wonderfully. He has a Lvneel Star and there’s talk that he might be getting another one this May.

But Zeff is not only his father-figure and the reason why he has this restaurant, but he’s also the man who taught Sanji almost everything he knows. He’s the man who built the cook inside Sanji, the man who taught him the foundations of food and basically the reason why he’s such a good chef.

His opinion matters to Sanji very much and the reason why he hasn’t asked Zeff to visit In Fine is because there’s some part of him that still isn’t sure In Fine is up to standards. 

He doesn’t care what the higher ups in the Banban Foundation have to say—Zeff’s is the only person whose opinion matters to Sanji.

“It’s a nice view.”

Sanji follows Zeff’s sight to All Blue’s coastline. The ocean looks calm and crystalblue, just like any other day. Even in the winter, All Blue is calm.

The ocean will never show who deadly it is.

“Yeah,” Sanji agrees quietly. “It’s the highlight of this place.”

“I’m pretty sure the highlight is the food, eggplant.”

Sanji glances at Zeff, but the old cook still has his sight trained on the coastline. It’s surprising, considering Sanji saw Zeff in January, but he can’t help but notice how much older Zeff looks. The man is already reaching his sixties, yet Sanji can still clearly remember how he looked twenty-years ago. He can still remember Zeff standing tall and proud on _the Orbit,_ both legs firmly planted on the hard wood, his braid shorter, his face less lined.

He still looks like the strongest man Sanji has seen in his life.

“Happy birthday, kid.”

“Thanks, shitty old man.”

“But the service in this place is horrible; I’ve been standing here for twenty minutes and no one has come to offer me a table!”

“That’s because we don’t have the space, geezer!”

Sanji manages to get a table big enough to sit him, Zeff, Zoro, and Chopper. Nami and Vivi join them for a little while, then Robin stops by with the twins to say hello. Despite it being his birthday, Sanji didn’t want a big party because he didn’t think Zoro would be here with him to celebrate it, so they didn't plan anything. Zeff being here is enough for him so he takes the afternoon off to show him around the city.

“Thank you,” Sanji tells Zoro quietly as they watch Chopper tugging on Zeff’s hand, pointing excitedly at the ducks.

“So you _did_ like it?”

“Yeah, Zoro,” Sanji snorts. “I liked it.”

Zoro grins and leans against Sanji, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “See? This is why it’s so much better to date a younger man, geezer.”

“Oh, shut up!”

 

Zeff leaves that very same day. He only stays long enough to eat dinner with them, but refuses to staywith them.

“I have a job to get back to,” he snaps before boarding the Sea Train. 

He does pat Sanji in the back and doesn’t glare at Zoro, so the couple counts that as a win.

 

It feels weird being a thirty-year-old. Not that it’s any different from being twenty-nine, but…well, he’s _thirty_. And that’s like…being an adult. Yeah, his whole life is already figured out, but it’s still strange. Even more considering Zoro is still in his twenties. Is thirty considered middled-age? Or is that thirty-five? What’s the life expectancy again? Well, his is lower than normal since he’s a smoker, but still…thirty isn’t middle-age, is it?

He needs to act more like an adult, Sanji decides. Make a retirement plan. Hire a lawyer and write up a will. Get life-insurance. Buy land, buy stocks, increase his fortune. Yeah, he has a lot of money, more than he knows what do with, and it’s steadily growing. But he also needs to think of Chopper, who will inherit everything once Zoro and Sanji die. And then there’s Chopper’s children. And grandchildren—Sanji has to think of everyone! And of course he’s going to leave something for Oliver and Tom…shit, there’s also Alexia.

Fuck, why didn’t he think of this before?

What if Zoro and Sanji die tomorrow? All of his fortune will go back to Sanji’s family…and shit, does he even have a family anymore? He had an aunt, didn’t he? From his mother side. He remembers her faintly. And an uncle? Shit, if Sanji dies and doesn’t leave a will, then everything will go to them and Chopper will be left in the streets. What about Zeff? Zeff never adopted him legally, Sanji just started using Zeff’s made up last-name. He’s pretty sure Zeff forged Sanji’spaperwork so he could go to school.

“Sanji, are you okay?”

Sanji blinks and glances at Keimi. “I’m sorry, Keimi dear, did you say something?”

“I asked if you were okay,” she repeats. “You’ve been staring at the wall for the last ten minutes.”

“Oh, I’m fine!” Sanji is quick to assure her, shaking away his thoughts. “Just…daydreaming.”

“Well, you just missed a call. Your phone was ringing all this time.”

Sanji frowns and glances at his phone. He doesn’t recognize the number, but he doesn’t give out his personal cell to just anybody. Curious, he returns the call. 

It rings twice before an unfamiliar male voice answers. “ _Hello?”_

“Yes, I have a missed call from this number? I’m Sanji Black.”

“ _Mr. Black! My name is Tom Frederick, I’m the Principal of Upper Mill High. Are you the father of Roronoa Anthony?”_

_“_ Well, kind of,” Sanji answers. “I’m his father’s boyfriend. Is something wrong?”

“ _We would like to speak to you or with Mr. Roronoa. Could you please come to the school?”_

_“_ Sure,” Sanji answers quickly, motioning for Keimi to get him something to write with. “Can you give me the address?”

The man does and Sanji quickly writes it down. 

“I’m gonna leave early. Tell Carmen she’s in charge until Nami comes in at four,” Sanji tells Keimi, who nods.

He quickly dials Zoro’s phone, but he doesn’t answer. He usually doesn’t, since Zoro isn’t allowed to have his phone on his person during work. And he doesn’t get off until five. Still, Sanji leaves a message. He’s not too worried, but he _is_ confused; after all, there is no reason for the principal of Upper Mill High to be calling about Chopper when Chopper isn’t even attending the high school.

Luckily, Zoro returns his call as Sanji is walking across the parking lot to the high school.

“ _Oi, what’s up?”_

“Hey, I got a call from the high school about Chopper,” Sanji says, not bothering with a greeting. “The principal didn’t explain anything, he just asked if we could come in.”

“ _The high school? You think something happened to him?”_

_“_ Well, he didn’t sound like anything bad had happened, so I’m just as confused as you are,” Sanji shrugs. “I’m already at the school. Can you come in or do you want me to handle it?”

“ _Well, I’m on my break…Nah, I should be able to make it. I’ll be there in fifteen.”_

“Try not to get lost, marimo.”

“ _Fuck you.”_

_“_ Maybe tonight. Love you, bye!”

He snickers as he hangs up before Zoro can answer.

Sanji has never been inside Upper Mill’s high school, since he’s never _had_ to. He’s surprised he’s never seen it, though, considering how freaking huge it is. But it makes sense, considering how wealthy everyone here is. Sanji is led to the front office by the signs on the building, where he stops in front of a pretty lady seated behind a short desk.

“Can I help you?” she asks, popping her gum. She can’t be older than twenty-two, maybe twenty-three.

“Yes, I’m Sanji Black; I was called in by Principal Frederick,” Sanji says. “Is he here?”

She rolls her eyes and clicks a button on her phone. “Mr. Frederick, Mr. Black is here.”

“ _Send him in, Tiffany,”_ comes the muffled time.

“You can go in,” she tells Sanji, popping her gum again. “Down the hall, last door on the right.”

“Thank you, darling.”

Sanji steps around her and follows her instructions to the door labeled Principal’s Office. He feels a quick sense of deja vu, remembering his old days in high school—which were mostly spend in the principal’s office as well—and opens the door.

Immediately, his eyes zero in on Chopper and the huge, dark bruise blooming on his left eye.

“Chopper!” he exclaims, rushing in to gingerly touch his eye. “What the hell happened to you?”

“I’m fine, Sanji,” Chopper mutters.

“Fine!? Then what’s with this bruise!?”

“You must be Mr. Black?”

The question makes Sanji realize he’s not alone in the office. For the first time, he notices the tall, dark-haired man sitting behind he desk. He looks a couple of years older than Sanji, handsome and well-kept with his black-hair combed back and his neatly pressed suit. Sitting next to Chopper is Andrei and Irina, and on the other side are three older teenagers and what Sanji guesses are their parents. To his surprise, he recognizes Chiara standing behind the tallest teenager, a ginger with dark freckles and gangly limbs.

“Yes, but you can call me Sanji,” he says, shaking Principal Frederick’s hand. “Can you please explain to me what’s going on? What is Chopper doing here?”

“I think it would be best if Anthony explained things to you,” Principal Frederick says, nodding to Chopper. “Anthony, if you please.”

Chopper glares at the man, then folds his arms. “I got into a fight.”

“You did _what?”_

“But it’s not like it was my fault!” Chopper exclaims loudly, looking at Sanji with wide, angry eyes. “Those idiots were making fun of Andrei and they kept pushing him around! I told them to stop and they wouldn’t listen.”

Sanji glances at the older kids. They all look to be around seventeen or eighteen, clearly seniors.

“So you got into a fight with them?”

“They hit _me_!”

“No, we didn’t!” one of the teenagers snaps. “He kept shouting at us so Jake just pushed him back and he went all crazy and transformed into some kind of huge beast!”

“You ate a Rumble ball?” Sanji snaps, crossing his arms and glaring at Chopper. “How many times have we told you not to eat those things, Chopper?”

“Why are you getting mad at me for? I was defending my friend!” Chopper snaps angrily. “They keep bullying Andrei and nobody ever does anything! You would have done the same if you saw someone messing with Usopp or Nami!”

Well, that’s true. Sanji can’t reproach Chopper defending his friend, Sanji would have done the exact same thing. Zoro, too. In fact, anybody in their group would have done the same, from Brook to Robin.

“We were lucky a couple of teachers were present to stop the fight before it could escalate,” Principal Frederick cuts in. “Who knows what would’ve happened if Anthony had not been stopped. I’m sure you understand we will have to deal with these matters accordingly.”

“I understand,” Sanji nods.

“But Sanji—!”

“Chopper, there has to be consequences to your actions,” Sanji explains softly. “While I’m proud of you for defending your friend, you _did_ get into a fight. Everyone is going to get punished.”

“But that’s not true!” Chopper says angrily. “He _never_ does anything! Andrei has told him a lot of times that he’s getting bullied, he’s even told him _exact_ names and he never does anything!”

“Is this true?” Irina asks, glaring at the Principal.

“My son is not a bully!” Chiara snaps.

“We understand that Andrei may feel a little isolated because of his age, but have zero tolerance against bullying,” Principal Frederick says. “None of our students participate in that kind of behavior. Now, I understand Chopper is not one of my students, but he will still have to be disciplined,” Principal Frederick adds. “Would you agree on volunteer work? Perhaps Forty-five hours? He will also have to be registered with animal services, of course, as well as—.”

“Excuse me?” Sanji cuts in, his eyes narrowing. “What did you just say?”

Principal Frederick blinks. “I’m sure you agree that forty-five hours is _well_ justified—.”

“No, I don’t care about that,” Sanji says, waving a hand to show how little cares. “Did you just say he will have to be registered with _animal services_?”

“Well, he _is_ an animal and deers fall under—.”

“He’s a _human_ ,” Sanji snaps. “Who turns into a _reindeer_. He ate a Devil Fruit and he’s registered as a Devil Fruit User. He’s not a fucking animal.”

“Do not curse, Mr. Black.”

“Don’t tell me what the fuck to do,” Sanji growls. “And I will fucking curse all I fucking want if you dare call my kid a fucking animal again.”

Principal Frederick’s lips thin, and he looks at Sanji with something close to contempt. “He acted like an animal, so that’s what I’m going to call him. He _attacked_ these young men—.”

“He _defended_ his friend,” Sanji interrupts. “And these _young men_ have done nothing but bully Andrei since he was moved up to this high school. How do you know they haven’t done anything? Where’s your proof?”

“I’m going to askyou to please stop interrupting me,” Principal Frederick says curtly, clearly trying to stay professional. “I do not have to explain myself to you—you’re not even Anthony’s father and—.”

“Well, then let’s wait for him,” Sanji interrupts again, smirking when he sees the dark scowl on Principal’s Frederick’s face. He grabs a chair and sits down. “He should be here any minute now.”

“Fine,” Principal Frederick spits and falls back on his chair, glaring at Sanji.

Sanji crosses his legs and rests his arms on the armrests, glaring right back. He can feel the tension in the room, but he doesn’t give a fuck. Nobody insults his son and gets away with it.

Luckily, Sanji doesn’t have to wait long before there’s a knock on the door and Zoro steps in. Sanji grins as soon as he sees Principal Frederick’s eyes widen.

Zoro is wearing a thin muscle-shirt with his work’s logo on the center along with black pants. He has a thin sheet of sweat covering him and he clearly got lost because he’s sporting that dark scowl that looks terrifying unless you know him well enough to know he’s just embarrassed.

“What the fuck happened to your eye!?” Zoro shouts, rushing forward just like Sanji did to gingerly touch Chopper’s eyes.

“Dad, I’m fine,” Chopper sighs.

“Fine!? Oi, cook, what the fuck is going on?”

“Don’t look at me, marimo,” Sanji shrugs. “I don’t get an explanation since I’m not Chopper’s father—right, _Principal_ Frederick?”

The man glares at him then turns to look at Zoro. “Are you Mr. Roronoa?”

“I am,” Zoro nods. “What happened to my son?”

“Anthony was involved in a fight,” Principal Frederick begins. “He attacked Andrei’s classmates using his Devil Fruit powers—.”

“I didn’t attack them!” Chopper snaps angrily. “I was protecting my friend!”

“You shouldn’t lie, Anthony,” Principal Frederick snaps. “There is no bullying—.”

“My son is not a liar,” Zoro cuts in and Sanji snorts at the twitch on Principal Frederick’s eye. “Chopper, what happened?”

“They were messing with Andrei, Dad!” Chopper says hurriedly. “I was dismissed early from my class because my professor didn’t show up so I came here to walk with Andrei back home and those guys were pushing him around! They were calling him names and pulling on his clothes and throwing his books on the ground!”

“We were playing around,” one of the teenagers snaps. “He’s always complaining about not having any friends, so we were only being friendly.”

“He has friends!” Chopper retorts. “ _I’m_ his friend. And you don’t treat your friends badly!”

“That’s just how boys are,” one of the other parents cut in. “They horse around. Andrei is still a child, so he wouldn’t understand. But that’s not bullying. Your son is the only bully around here, attacking my dear son like that!” she adds, glaring at Zoro.

“He learns from you two,” Chiara adds. “A boy needs his mother, someone nurturing and caring that will teach him how to feel and sympathize!”

“Hey, Chiara, shut the fuck up,” Zoro growls and Sanji barely keeps from admonishing Zoro. He’s in the right here, not Chiara, woman though she may be.“Don’t fucking tell me how to raise my child. At least mine isn’t a fucking bully. If you’re too blind to see what an asshole your brat is, that’s your problem. But you will not drag my son into this.”

“If you want to punish Chopper for fighting, then you will have to take actions against these boys as well,” Sanji says to Principal Frederick, nodding to the three teenagers.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Principal Frederick snaps and Sanji raises an eyebrow. “Do you think I do not know what is going on in my school? Do you think I wouldn’t notice if one of my students was being bullied?”

“Chopper said—.”

“The kid is a liar! He went berserk and attacked my students!”

“He didn’t even hit them!” Andrei snaps suddenly. “He just transformed and Francesco freaked out!”

Sanji raises an eyebrow and glares at the Principal. “He didn’t hit them?”

“He attacked—.”

“Did he touch them?” Sanji asks, his voice a dangerous quiet that makes both Chopper and Zoro nervous.

“O-oi, cook, it’s fine,” Zoro says quickly at the same time Chopper nervously grabs Sanji’ssleeve and says. “Sanji, it’s okay.”

“Did. He. Touch. Them?” Sanji repeats, ignoring them both and glaring a hole through the dark-haired principal.

“No, but his intentions—.”

“Don’t give me that fucking bullshit!” Sanji explodes. “You want to punish Chopper for something he didn’t—.”

“Stop interrupting me!” Principal Frederick yells, jumping to his feet. 

Zoro tries to hold him back, but he’s not fast enough to stop Sanji from rushing forward to grab the other man by the shirt, dragging him forward until he’s face-to-face with an infuriated Sanji—a sight no one in their right mind wishes to see.

“I’m going to fucking _ruin_ you,” Sanji hisses, his voice a deadly low.“I will take _everything_ from you, do you understand me? You don’t get to call my son an animal nor a liar and go unpunished. Prepare yourself.”

“Are you threatening me?” Principal Frederick tries to keep his voice from shaking but fails utterly.

Sanji lets go of him and takes a step back, smoothing out his suit. “If you excuse me, I need to make a quick call.”

“Sanji, you’re not—.”

Sanji holds a finger up to stop Zoro and walks past him to exit the suddenly quiet office.

He’s pissed. He’s more than pissed, he’s _livid._ Maybe he’s overreacting, maybe he should just let it go, but right now Sanji isn’t seeing straight.

Nobody, fucking _nobody_ , insults his kid and gets away with it. 

His hand is shaking a little as he holds the phone against his ear. It rings twice, before it’s answered.

_“Hello, Sanji.”_

“Robin, darling, I need a favor.”

 


	13. Unrequited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I'm pretty happy you guys liked the last chapter. It was just something I thought of on the spot, honestly. I know you guys were eager to see more, but I struggled a bit trying to write a continuation to it. So I wrote this instead. Hope you guys don't hate me too much for it :(

When the newspaper runs the story of Tom Frederick’s arrest and twenty-year prison sentence, nobody talks much about it. Sanji doesn’t know if Zoro is upset or not because he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t treat Sanji any differently, nor does Chopper, so he simply lets it go.

If they were upset, they would tell him, right?

Instead, Sanji focuses his time on Brook’s party. They really haven’t celebrated any of his other parties, mostly because Brook doesn’t see the point of celebrating his birth when he’s dead, but this year Sanji finally convinced him to let him plan a little something.

“It’s going to be amazing, trust me,” Sanji tells Brook, grinning. “You’re going to remember it forever, since…well, can you die again?”

“Certainly!” Brook exclaims happily. “I’ll be the only man to die twice, yohohoho!”

Sanji rolls his eyes but grins. He’s always admired Brook. For a man that’s suffered so much, he really has a bright outlook on life. Maybe it’s because he’s dead.

Whatever the reason, Sanji wants to see him happy. So, two days after his birthday on a Sunday, he takes Brook and all of their friends to a club.

A strip club.

“Sanji! I love you!” Brook exclaims, somehow managing to look awed despite the skeleton face as he looks up at the women dressed in panties.

“I’m surprised you would even come to a place like this,” Zoro tells him as Brook runs off with the others to their table—one of the closest to the stage. “Since you’re always talking about the virtue and beauty of women.”

“Hey, just because I’m here doesn’t mean I don’t respect these women,” Sanji shrugs. “I’ve worked with strippers before, and I don’t believe in the stigma associated with the work. It pays amazingly well and most of these girls enjoy what they do. They don’t need to be rescued, they’re not victims. They’re hard-working people just like you and me.”

Zoro grins. “Man, I would’ve loved to see you on stage.”

“I would’ve sunk you even deeper in debt,” Sanji smirks. “I wasn’t cheap, you know.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t oppose some role-playing. Maybe I can be your favorite client.”

Sanji laughs and wraps his arms around Zoro’s neck, walking backwards towards the dance floor. “Hmm. Is that right? Does that mean you get free lap-dances or you get invited to the back rooms?”

“Weren’t you a no-touch dancer?” Zoro reminds him. “I’m the only who gets to do _this_.”

Sanji grins when he feels Zoro’s hands run down to his ass, squeezing him possessively. He leans up and presses his lips against Zoro’s, drawing him into a deeper kiss slowly. Zoro sighs deeply, contently, when they draw apart.

“Maybe I’ll give you a little treat for our anniversary,” Sanji murmurs. “It’s in two months, remember?”

“I remember,” Zoro smiles. “June 3rd.”

Sanji grins and takes a step back. “C’mon, marimo. Let’s go hang out with the birthday boy.”

Brook is having the time of his life. He’s already drunk—how can he even _get_ drunk?—and has managed to get two lovely ladies to dance with him. He probably pulled the birthday card, which sometimes work. It depends on whether the dancer believes you and finds you likable enough.

Franky and Usopp burst into song and keep away from the ladies, since they’re the only two married men in the group. The girls decided not to join them even though Sanji invited them, so they stayed behind with the children. Zoro gets his hands on a bottle of vodka and convinces Gin, Shuraiya, and Cavendish to do shots. To Sanji’s horror, Luffy and Law tell the dancers about Kid and Sanji’s experience on a stage, which prompts the girls to ask them to come up and dance. Kid readily accepts, but Sanji has to be coerced by two lovely ladies on each side. He’s pretty sure the only reason why Zoro doesn’t get mad at him for swooning over the girls is because he wants to see him up in stage.

Not that he strips or anything. He’s not _that_ drunk. He just show everyone, including Kid, why he was considered the best dancer in Kamabakka.

That is, until Brook drunkly yells out “Sanji, show me your panties!” and receives a kick to the face for his troubles.

“You ruined it, Brook!” Zoro snaps.

“Yohohoho! Sanji’s so strong!”

“I’m gonna go clean up in the bathroom. I’m full of glitter,” Sanji tells Zoro, wiping his hands on his jeans. He might miss dancing sometimes, but he still hates body glitter with a passion.

He has to wait in line to get inside the bathroom, but the line is not that long. Guys are only going in to quickly pee before they rush out to either dance or be danced _on_. Sanji ignores the leers some of the men that saw him dance send him and washes out the glitter on his face and hair. He can’t take all of it off, but he does manage to get rid of the sticky feeling body glitter gives him.

He glares at the man looking at him and grabs a paper towel to dry himself.Maybe he should order a glass of water and sober up a little before he decides it’s a good idea to hit the stage again.

Sanji sends one last glare to the man staring after him before he walks out—only to knock into someone else.

“Sanji!” Gin exclaims happily, his voice a little slurred. “Dude, you were…so hot!”

Sanji laughs. “You’re so drunk, Gin. I’m gonna order some food so we can sober up, alright?”

“Nah! I deserve to be drunk!” Gin laughs. “Man, you dance so good, Sanji! The way you move…you give a man ideas.”

Sanji grabs Gin’s hands before they can reach his hips. “Gin, the only reason I’m not kicking your ass right now is because you’re drunk. Think of Madison, man.”

“Screw her!” Gin snickers. “Says I still like you. Maybe she’s right—I certainly want you right now.”

Sanji sighs. He should’ve seen this coming. “Alright, Gin. Let’s get you home.”

“Hell yeah! Man, I’m gonna make you feel so good, Sanji.”

Sanji rolls his eyes and pushes Gin’s hands away. “Wait for me outside. Don’t do anything.”

Gin nods eagerly and stumbles across the floor to the exit. Sanji scratches the back of his neck then goes find Zoro.

Shuraiya and Cavendish are already drunk, giggling and snickering while Zoro only looks lightly buzzed.

“Hey, you took a while,” Zoro says, leaning close for Sanji to hear him above the music.

“Yeah. Hey, I’m gonna take Gin home. He’s dead drunk,” Sanji says. “I’m worried about him.”

Zoro frowns. “He did drink a lot. Alright, I’ll see you at home.”

Sanji shakes his head. “I think I’ll be seeing you tomorrow. I don’t want him chocking on his own vomit.”

Zoro nods. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sanji grins and kisses Zoro in the forehead, snickering when Zoro blushes and pushes him away.

Sanji finds Gin throwing up in the back of the club. He waits until Gin is done to drag him to Hilltop, ignoring Gin’s attempts at flirting. He has to wrestle Gin into the wall to get his key out of his back pocket and open his door, but as soon as Gin sees his bed, he falls on it and falls asleep.

Sanji fills a pitcher with water and sets it on Gin’s bedside table and finds a couple of aspirins in his bathroom. He grabs Gin’s phone and scrolls down until he finds Madison’s number.

She answers on the first ring.

“ _Gin, I’m so sorry about what I said before—I didn’t mean it, I was just—.”_

_“_ Madison, it’s Sanji,” he cuts in softly. 

“ _Sanji? Why do you have Gin’s phone?”_

_“_ He’s sort of passed out; he drank a lot,” Sanji says, glancing at his snoring friend. “I just wanted to let you know.”

“ _Oh…thank you. I…I’ll go check on him in the morning._ ”

“Alright,” Sanji nods. “And Madison…I think Gin does care a lot about you.”

There’s a moment of silence, then he hears Madison sigh. “ _Thank you, Sanji. I certainly understand why he cares about you.”_

_“_ We’re just friends. I love Zoro.”

“ _Yeah, I know. I’ll come by in the morning.”_

She hangs up and Sanji puts the phone back on the bedside table. Gin mutters something and rolls over. Sanji checks his breathing and temperature for alcohol poisoning, but when everything checks okay, he grabs a blanket from Gin’s closet and settles on the togo chair by the window.

It’s going to be a long night.

 

Sanji wakes up before Gin in the morning and decides to prepare something healthy to lessen what’s sure to be an epic hangover. Gin wakes up as he’s finishing up, dragging his feet and glaring.

“Hey,” he says, voice rough. 

“Good morning,” Sanji greets. “Go wash your face then come eat something.”

Gin stares for a moment, then shuffles towards the bathroom. Sanji prepares two cups of coffee and serves some fruit and honey for himself. When Gin comes out of the bathroom, his hair is wet and his eyes are less bloodshot. He looks very tired, the dark bags under his eyes more pronounced, but Sanji has a feeling that has nothing to do with his hangover.

“Madison said she’d stop by,” Sanji says as soon as Gin sits down.

He looks up, then frowns. “You called her?”

“I thought she would worry.”

“I doubt it.”

Sanji takes a bite of watermelon and studies Gin as he gets started on his scrambled eggs. “Take the day off. Take her out on a date.”

“I’m fine, Sanji,” he mutters. 

“Gin…” Sanji stops, think of the words he’s about to say, then continues. “Do you like me?”

Gin gapes at him, then lowers his gaze. “I…don’t think so? I mean…I don’t know.”

“I consider you a friend,” Sanji says. “So yeah, I would say I like you. But I don’t want to date you. Our kiss was a mistake, we were both drunk, and it meant nothing to me. You know I’m in love with Zoro, I was in love with him way before I met you. Gin…if you want a friendship, I can give you that. But if you want something else…then I don’t think we should keep seeing each other in any setting.”

Gin puts down his fork and stares at the table. Sanji waits quietly, waiting for Gin to speak.

“I…I liked you. I think it’s pretty hard for anyone not to feel some level of attraction towards you—especially me, after how you helped me. And I think that when you kissed me, I deluded myself into thinking maybe we could have something. But…what I have with Madison is _real_. It’s not fantasies or make-belief, it’s solid and real. I think maybe I still find you attractive, but…I’m pretty sure I’m in love with this girl, Sanji.”

“She thinks you still like me.”

Gin frowns and nods. “Yeah. But I think it has more to do with her not believing in herself. She…doesn’t see herself. “

“I reiterate: take her out on a date. Pamper her. Girls love open affection.”

Gin smiles and ducks his head. “Maybe I’ll give that a try. And ah, I’m sorry for whatever I said yesterday. I don’t remember much but it probably wasn’t nice.”

Sanji shrugs. “Don’t worry about it, man. You just talked about how hot I am, which I already know.”

Gin laughs. “And modest, too. Thanks for staying to make sure I didn’t choke on my own vomit. I’m grateful to have you as a friend.”

“Any time. Now, I do have to get back to work, so if you’ll excuse me…”

“Let me walk you out.”

Sanji calls in Barto and asks him to cover for Gin. The he calls Zoro.

“ _I’m glad to hear he’s okay_ ,” Zoro says once Sanji relays the night’s events.

“Yeah. Just hungover….but you’re not upset, right?”

“ _Nah. I trust you.”_

Sanji smiles. “Thank you. Stop by the restaurant for your lunch. I’ll have something ready for you.”

“ _Onigiri?”_

_“_ Maybe.”

“ _That means yes. I’ll see you at three. Love you.”_

_S_ anji smiles. “I love you, too. See you at three.”

He hangs up and stares at the picture of Zoro and Chopper he keeps as his background picture. He’s glad things worked out between him and Gin, but if things had gone down differently, he wouldn’t regret losing him as a friend. 

He rather have Zoro every time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a little present, I'll be posting Chapter 14 tomorrow. Also, I need you guy's help with something. Really simple, really, I just need you guys to give me a number on the comments: 2 or 3? It'll make sense later, I promise.


	14. Lvneel Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the promised chapter! I took a risk here...you'll see what I mean as you read. I personally thought it was funny, but heh, I have a weird humor.

 May is an important month for Sanji. Zoro know his new dream is to get five Lvneel Stars, and with the rumors going around that In Fine is being reviewed for a second one, Sanji has been spending a lot of time at the restaurant.

Today, they’ll receive the news. Exactly at six p.m., the Banban Foundation website will post the winners of the Banban Awards, as well as all the restaurants that either lost or gained a new star. 

Zoro swallows thickly and pulls on his tie. He’s supposed to meet Sanji and the others at the restaurant at five, since Sanji reserved a table for them. There’s still twenty minutes to five, but he already knows he’s going to be late. He runs a hand through his hair, grimacing when he feels how damp his palms are.

Why is he even nervous?

“Dad, we’re going to be late,” Chopper says, pulling on his arm. “You look fine. You’re gonna do great.”

“I know,” Zoro says, though his voice sounds a bit higher than normal. He clears his throat and leans down when Chopper tugs on his tie to fix it. “I’m not worried.”

“Mmhm.” Chopper gives him a sharp glance, then sighs. “Where’s the ring?”

“The ring…shit! Chopper, where’s the ring? Holy shit, I can’t find it! What am I gonna do? Holy—.”

“Dad,” Chopper interrupts, showing him the small box in his hand. “You gave it to me.”

Zoro deflates and glares at the small box. “This is stupid. He’s gonna say yes.”

Of course Sanji will say yes. He loves Zoro. They live together. Sanji loves him, of course he’ll want to marry him. But what if—no ‘what ifs’. Sanji will say yes.

“I think it’s cute you’re worried,” Chopper giggles. “C’mon, Dad.”

“Yeah,” Zoro says firmly, fixing his hair one more time. “Let’s go.”

It’s only thanks to Chopper that Zoro doesn’t get hopelessly lost and makes it to In Fine just five minutes late. The others are already seated in the large table reserved for them in the Vanishing Floor.

“Hey, Zoro! Did you get lost?” Luffy asks, laughing. He’s the only one with food already on his plate, probably because it’s the best way to keep him seated and semi-controlled.

“No,” Zoro snaps. “Shut up.”

“You look very handsome today, Zoro,” Robin says politely, giving him a strange look. “You clean up well.”

“Yeah, well…it’s an important day for Sanji,” Zoro shrugs, pulling on his collar. The only person who knows about his plan is Chopper, mostly because Zoro didn’t want to have to deal with the others gushing. Besides, Luffy can’t keep a secret and Sanji would have noticed something from Usopp and Brook. “Where is he, anyway?”

“Finishing up in the kitchen,” Nami shrugs, turning a little when Zoro takes the seat to her right.

“Any news from the Banban website?” Chopper asks, glancing at Usopp who has his tablet turned on. 

“Nah, there’s still forty-three minutes left.”

“Glad to see you made it, marimo.”

Zoro looks up and grins when he sees Sanji standing behind him, holding three platters expertly. Sanji easily sets the plates on the table, moving quickly and gracefully before he hands the three empty platters to one of his waiters and takes the seat next to Chopper.

“Hi, Sanji! Thank you for the meal!” Chopper exclaims.

“You’re welcome, Chopper. Well, let’s dig in!”

There’s a moment of silence as everyone takes the first bite of the wonderful food. Really, Zoro doesn't understand why Sanji doesn’t have five Lvneel Stars already, if those are given to great cooks. Sanji’s food is the best he’s ever tasted, it always leaves him feeling happy and content, full yet yearning for more. He’s not some great critic or food taster, but surely there can’t be anyone better than Sanji when it comes to food, right? Not even Zeff is this great.

“Delicious like always, Sanji,” Robin praises. “I will be greatly surprised if you don’t receive your second Star tonight.”

Sanji beams. “Thank you, Robin-chwan! Though, Stars are given for more than great food. They take everything into account, including the service.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not going to get it,” Robin insists and Sanji’s smile widens.

Conversation turns away from the Stars as they start catching up with what Usopp and Luffy are doing. They are the only ones that still live in East Blue, so they don’t get to hang out as much but they still often talk and message each other on the phone. Chopper keeps a close eye on the time, since the plan is for Zoro to ask Sanji _before_ they announce the new Stars.

Ten minutes before six, Chopper meets his gaze and nods, tapping his knee under the table. Zoro extends his hand and grabs the box from his hand under the table, keeping his gaze on Usopp, who’s telling another fantastical—and untrue—story.

Sanji is happily talking with Kaya, something about her brand new school. There’s a small smile on his face, his eyes shining brightly. He has his hair pulled back in a bun, a style Zoro is finding he loves, and there’s just a couple of strands of hair that got loose and cover his right eyebrow. He’s not wearing the usual tie, the neck of his collar pulled loose to reveal his sharp collarbones, and his sleeves are rolled back, showing off the slight musculature of his forearms.

Fuck, Zoro loves him so much. He can’t believe he’s nervous, can’t believe he’s doubting himself. Sanji loves him—hell, Sanji fucking took him back after a two year absence! There’s no way he’s going to say no.

Zoro takes a deep breath and stands up, getting Sanji’s attention.

“You okay, marimo?” he asks, frowning slightly.

Zoro clear his throat and pulls at his collar. Damn, is he sweating? “I have something important to say,” he says tightly.

Chopper grins and scoots his chair back to clear the space between Zoro and Sanji.

Damn, he’s drawing a blank. He fucking planned what he was going to say, went over it a hundred of times with Chopper—he can’t fucking believe he’s drawing a damn blank! Okay…okay, he just needs to calm down. It’s Sanji. Just Sanji. Forget about anyone else.

“Sanji, I…” he stops and takes another deep breath, ignoring Chopper’s encouraging look. He can’t think about anything else, he needs to focus.

“Are sure you’re okay, Zoro?” Sanji asks worriedly.

Just do it. He needs to just do it, no theatrics. He was never good with them, anyway. He draws in all of his strength and drops to one knee, ignoring the way Nami’s breath hitches and the way Usopp squawks. He only has eyes for Sanji, fumbling a little as he brings the small black box out and opens it to reveal the simple silver band.

“Sanji, will you—.”

“No, no, no, no,” Sanji exclaims loudly, jumping to his feet, his eyes wide with fear.

The words die in Zoro’s throat as suddenly the whole restaurant goes silent. Zoro’s whole world stops for a minute and suddenly he realizes that he was just turned down.

“Oh.” It’s the only thing he can say. It’s the only thing that comes to mind. 

_Oh._ Such a small word. _Oh._ He’s empty, his mind void of thought. _Oh._ Sanji turned him down. 

_Oh._  

Sanji’s eyes widen and then he scrambles forward to grab Zoro’s shoulder. “No, that’s not what I meant!” he says hurriedly, but Zoro is still reeling from the shocking news. 

He doesn’t know how to feel. Heartbroken? Upset? Insulted? No…he’s just…empty.

“Robin!” Sanji exclaims, almost begs, and turns to stare pleadingly at the raven-haired woman.

She rolls her eyes and grabs her purse, pulling out a small white box that looks very similar to— _oh_.

“I wanted to ask you first,” Sanji explains, taking the box from Robin. “I was going to do it after dinner.”

Zoro stares at the white box, then at Sanji. “Are you…a fucking idiot!?”

Sanji blinks, the scowls. “What the hell kind of answer is that, you useless swordsman?”

“The same fucking kind as _‘no, no, no, no_ ’,” Zoro says mockingly. “What kind of fucking reaction is _that_?” He suddenly realizes that he’s still on one knee and jumps up to use his slight height advantage and look down on Sanji.

“It was _surprise_!” Sanji snaps. “I fucking wanted to ask you first!”

“Why the hell does _it matter!?_ ”

“It matters to me!” Sanji yells. “Besides, why the hell would you ask me _before_ they announced the Lvneel Star?”

“What is wrong with my timing!?” Zoro growls.

“What if I didn’t get it?” Sanji shouts. “It would have ruined the whole thing!”

“Oh, like that’s even gonna happen,” Zoro rolls his eyes. “Don’t change the fucking topic—how the hell do you think I feel? I thought you were fucking saying no to me!”

“Like I was ever going to say no.” Sanji copies Zoro’s mocking tone. “I’ve been thinking about this for _months!”_

“I didn’t know that!”

“Well, you should’ve!”

“I don’t know what the fuck you think!”

“You fucking know I love you!”

“I fucking love you, too!”

“Fine!” Sanji yells, fed up, and snatches the ring from Zoro to put it on. “There! Happy!?”

“Yes!” Zoro snarls back, taking his ring from Sanji’s hands to put it on. He grabs Sanji’s face roughly and brings him in for a desperate kiss, the whirling and boiling emotions inside of him spilling out. Sanji responds in kind, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to bring him in, holding him so close that they could practically be molding together. And when they finally separate, they’re both breathing hard, gaze locked with each other.

There’s a pause, then—“What the hell just happened?” Nami asks first, staring between Zoro and Sanji with wide eyes.

“We just got engaged; pay attention, Nami,” Zoro answers, rolling his eyes.

Nami stares at them for a moment longer, then lets out a frustrated scream and stomps away, leaving behind an awkward silence.

“What the hell is wrong with her?” Zoro wonders.

“I don’t know,” Sanji murmurs, his eyes following Nami’s form worryingly. “Oh, Usopp—are the news posted?”

Usopp startles and quickly shuts his mouth with a snap. “Um, uh, yeah. You got it.”

“See? Told you so,” Zoro tells Sanji, rolling his eyes. He’s not upset—fuck, he’s never been happier in his life, the ring around his finger a burning reminder of everything Sanji means to him—but if he lets it go now then the cook will figure out just how much his heart is beating. There’s no way Zoro will let him see just how affected he is. Though the kiss was a pretty big indicator.

Sanji glares at him and takes his seat again, ignoring the way Chopper slowly gets from between them to take Nami’s empty seat. Zoro takes his seat, too—and if he sits closer to Sanji, the cook doesn’t mention anything.

Just like Zoro stays quiet when Sanji grabs his hand under the table and squeezes it hard.

They’re both childish and stupid, getting into silly fights like this—but Zoro wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, you can probably tell I'm changing Sanji's appearance. If you want to see how I'm picturing him now, google the name Austin Davis Model. Maybe, once he's older, he'll look like Ben Dahlhaus. :)


	15. I Love You

Sanji wakes up minutes before the alarm goes off. The curtains are drawn back, letting the bright sunlight in, which is what caused him to wake up earlier. He keeps his eyes screwed shut as he grumbles under his breath and stretches an arm to blindly search for the clock, turning it off before its shrill call can wake up Zoro. He sighs in deep contentment and returns his arm to its previous position wrapped around Zoro’s waist, pressing his cheek into the broad back in front of him. His leg is trapped between Zoro’s, his right arm asleep where its pillowed under Zoro’s head. It’s a bit uncomfortable now that he’s awake, but he wouldn’t move for the world.

He opens a sleepy eye and all vestiges of sleep leave him when he lays eyes on Zoro.

Asleep, Zoro’s face loses some of its roughness. He doesn’t look innocent or adorable—it’s very rarely that the man can look like that—but he looks….softer. He looks trusting. Sanji studies his unbelievable long lashes, noticing how they brush softly against his cheeks. His eyebrows are naturally drawn down, giving him a slight frown. His lips are thicker than Sanji’s, his mouth slightly smaller, and his jaw is chiseled. He has a shorter neck than Sanji, more muscular, and his collarbones aren’t as noticeable—though his Adam’s apple is. The sun shines brightly around him, giving his tan skin a slightly golden look and brings attention to all the little scars and nicks that litter his body. To Sanji’s utter surprise, he can see a few freckles spattered across the wide expense of his back, probably from spending long hours under the sun.

Sanji closes his eyes and lays back on the bed, trying to control his emotions.

_Shit, he’s beautiful._

It’s not a word he would ever think of associating with Zoro. He knows Zoro is handsome—shit, he’s always known Zoro is fucking hot as all hell—but _beautiful_? That’s a word reserved for women, a word meant for delicacy, softness, and grace. Yet…it fits Zoro perfectly.

He is beautiful.

Sanji opens his eyes and lifts his left hand, studying the silver band on his ring finger.He can recognize the ring as platinum, the band heavier than any gold ring. It’s a little on the expensive side, so he’s actually surprised Zoro picked it. He didn’t notice it at first, too busy trying to hide the wild beating of his heart yesterday, but Zoro had the ring engraved with waves.

He can’t believe he reacted so badly yesterday, but he was utterly shocked when Zoro dropped down to one knee. He didn’t once doubt that Zoro would say yes to his proposal, but he never imagined that Zoro would want to propose, too. He knows that Zoro doesn’t much care for marriage—he doesn’t have anything against it, he just doesn’t understand why a document matters in a relationship—but weddings have always held a special place in Sanji’s heart.

He never imagined he would one day propose to a man, but he can’t bring himself to regret how things turned out. As much as it shames the ladies’ man inside of him, he would pick Zoro over any woman.

Damn, when did he fall so deeply in love?

He startles when Zoro’s hand joins his in the air, his fingers intertwining with Sanji’s.

“What are you doing?” Zoro’s sleepy voice sends shivers down Sanji’s back, goosebumps rising where Zoro’s breath warms his neck.

“It’s a beautiful ring,” Sanji answers simply, fighting to keep his voice steady.

Zoro twists their hands, bringing his ring to the forefront and sighs deeply. “Yeah, mine too.”

Sanji choose a simple ring for Zoro, knowing that it had to be small and unnoticeable if he wanted Zoro to wear it at all times—so instead of something thick and clunky, he went for a slender gold band. It’s much simpler than Sanji’s, but it won’t get in the way of Zoro handling his swords. 

“Aren’t you going to work?” Zoro asks, contradicting his words by bringing their joint hands down to settle around Sanji’s waist and hold him down.

“Nah,” Sanji murmurs. “Today’s your day off, right? We can stay here.”

“And do what?”

Sanji frowns thoughtfully, taking a moment to enjoy the way Zoro’s fingers brush the sensitive skin of his hips, before he forces his mind to focus on Zoro’s words. 

“When do you want the wedding to be?” Sanji asks suddenly, grinning when Zoro’s hand freezes on whatever pattern he was drawing on Sanji’s skin.

“You wanna talk about that _now?”_

“What do you mean? We have to talk about it _some_ time,” Sanji snaps.

Zoro sighs and turns to lay on his back, letting go of Sanji but brushing his shoulder against his. “Well, it depends on how much planning we need, right?”

“We can do something simple,” Sanji muses, frowning when Zoro snorts. “What?”

“I know you, cook. You don’t want anything simple,” Zoro says. “You probably already have a million things planned, don’t you?”

Sanji blushes and pretends to get annoyed. “I do _not_.”

“Yeah right. No need to be embarrassed, cook. We’re going to do this your way,” Zoro promises.

Sanji smiles widely at the news and glances at Zoro. “Are you sure? I know you don’t like lavish things.”

“You care more about this than I do.” Zoro shrugs. “I don’t care what happens, as long as you say ‘I do’.”

Sanji grins and turns to lay on his stomach, resting most of his weight on top of Zoro. They’re both still naked, but they hardly care about it now. Zoro has seen every part of his body—and that means _every_ part.

“I was thinking of a spring wedding,” Sanji says eagerly. “Maybe next year? I don’t want a winter wedding. Maybe around March or April.”

“Next year? You sure about that?” Zoro frowns. “I thought you’d like to get married as soon as possible.”

“It’s going to give us time to plan,” Sanji nods. “There’s so much we need to do! Firstly, of course, is getting a marriage license. Then, I will need to find a perfect location and then reserve it, not to mention we need to start thinking about who we’re going to pick as groomsmen—and as much as I love Luffy, he’s not the right person for this job.”

Zoro snorts. “I was actually thinking of asking Nami—you think that’s weird?”

“Nah, I was thinking of asking Robin,” Sanji grins.

“Great minds think alike,” Zoro smiles. “With them working with us, this will be a piece of cake.”

“Can you imagine it?” Sanji asks eagerly, a boyish grin lighting his face. “I can see it! Mr. and Mr. Roronoa—it’s gonna be amazing!”

Zoro frowns and meet his gaze. “You want to take my last name?”

Sanji blinks and blushes red as he realizes what just slipped out of his mouth. “Well, I—I mean, I don’t _have_ to—if you don’t want, it’s not like—.”

“It’s fine, Sanji,” Zoro says softly. “I would love for you to take my name. I just didn’t think you would want to.”

“And why not?” Sanji says defensively. “It’s not like Black is my real last name.”

Zoro shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess I just assumed you would like to keep it, seeing as that’s Zeff’s last name.”

Sanji snorts. “No, it isn’t.”

“What?”

“Black isn’t Zeff’s last name,” Sanji repeats. “It’s just a random name Zeff picked when we moved to East Blue. Zeff’s an ex-con, remember? And I was born a Celestial Dragon. It’s not like we could keep our real names. Besides, aren’t you the man who’s going to become the next Greatest Swordsman? Zoro Black just doesn’t sound the same, now does it? But Roronoa Sanji…it has a ring to it, don’t you—ah!”

Sanji yelps as Zoro suddenly shoves him back, climbing on top of him and kissing him hard. He can’t but kiss back, pawing at Zoro’s broad back as the swordsman robs him of his breath and every coherent thought.

“Damn, I love that,” Zoro groans, dragging his mouth down to Sanji’s neck. “I love hearing my name with yours.”

Sanji laughs breathlessly, stretching his head back to let Zoro lick and kiss at his neck. “Mmh, you mean Roronoa Sanji?”

“Yes,” Zoro growls. “Say it again.”

“Isn’t someone a bit possessive?” Sanji grins, unable to keep a groan inside as Zoro bites his shoulder. “R-Roronoa Sanji,” he sighs and Zoro shudders.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Zoro grumbles but they both freeze when they hear a knock on the door.

“Dad? Sanji?”

Zoro groans and falls back, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. “Come in, Chopper.”

“Wait! Not yet!” Sanji yelps, smacking Zoro in the arm to remind him they’re both naked. Zoro rolls his eyes but stands up to grab their underwear and pants from the floor, quickly slipping them on before he opens the door to let Chopper in.

“What’s up, buddy?”

“I need someone to drop me off at school,” Chopper reminds them.

“Nah, you’re taking a day off,” Zoro says, picking Chopper up suddenly to dump him on the bed. “Spend the day with us.”

“But Dad—!”

“Yeah, Chopper,” Sanji jumps in, ignoring the kid’s complaints. “We’re all gonna take a day off today.”

Chopper rolls his eyes and grumbles when Zoro pushes him back down on the bed, squeezing him between his and Sanji’s body. “You are both such children.”

“Such disrespect,” Zoro says in a false shocked voiced. 

“Dad~” Chopper whines, trying to push his heavy body off.

“Chopper~” Sanji says, copying Chopper’s tone and wrapping his hands around his waist. “What, you don’t want to spend the day with us? I’m _hurt_.”

“There’s an interesting seminar on brain functions today!” Chopper snaps. “I wanna go to it!”

“You can research how algae affects brain function,” Sanji snickers. “Just ask your dad.”

“Real funny, swirly cook,” Zoro grumbles, pinching Sanji’s side. “Maybe you can research the effects of curly hair growth.”

Chopper sighs loudly and stops struggling in Sanji’s arms. “Fine,” he gives in. “What are we doing anyway?”

“Just laying here,” Sanji shrugs. “Talking about the wedding.”

“Ooh! It’s gonna be amazing!” Chopper says excitedly. “And this means I can finally start calling you dad, too, Sanji!”

Sanji freezes and he quickly glances at Zoro. The marimo is looking at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly opened in surprise.

“I…well, Chopper, I—.”

“What’s wrong?” Chopper asks curiously, looking up at both of them.

“Nothing,” Zoro says suddenly. “You know, if you want, Chopper, you can already start calling Sanji that. Well, not dad because it’s going to get confusing.”

Sanji stares at Zoro. “ _Are you sure_?” he mouths but Zoro only smiles.

“You don’t mind, right, Sanji?” Chopper asks curiously, glancing at him.

“No,” Sanji says softly. “I don’t mind at all.”

“Great!” Chopper exclaims happily. “I’m so happy you guys are getting married! How long are you guys going to wait after the wedding to adopt?”

“E-excuse me?” Sanji gasps while Zoro only stares at Chopper with wide eyes.

“Are you guys planning on surrogacy?” Chopper asks curiously turning on his stomach to look at both of them.

“What are you talking about?” Zoro chokes out.

Chopper frowns. “Kids, what else? I was thinking a baby sister would be nice, though I guess it—.”

“Chopper, we haven’t even talked about that,” Sanji interrupts hurriedly. “We aren’t…I mean, we can’t…we haven’t—.”

“Children are a huge responsibility, Chopper,” Zoro takes over, stopping Sanji from any more babbling. “This is something Sanji and I have to discuss at length. Besides, we already have you.”

Chopper’s frown deepens. “But I want a sister.”

“Chopper—.”

“And Sanji always said he wanted two kids.”

“Chopper—.”

“And you guys love each other.”

“Chopper!” Zoro cuts in. “We haven’t talked about it,” he repeats firmly. 

Choppers stares at the both of them and then sighs loudly. “Fine,” he mutters. “Let’s just talk about the wedding.”

Sanji lets out a quiet breath of relief.

He honestly never gave much thought to having children with Zoro. Of course, apart from the physically obvious, Sanji knows that Zoro really never planned on having kids. He loves Chopper, everyone knows that, but it’s not something Zoro _planned_ for. Sanji has always loved kids, and while Chopper is right in saying that Sanji always imagined himself with two kids, it’s also true that he loves Chopper like his very own.

Besides, as bad as it might sound, Sanji doesn’t want to adopt. He can’t help but think that if he ever has a child, he wants it to have his blood or at least Zoro’s. It’s completely unfair to orphaned kids—he and Zoro are both orphans, so they understand the challenges kids like that go through—but he also can’t see himself adopting. It wouldn’t be fair for the kid, either.

But it’s not like he and Zoro can have kids either. Neither of them have the parts for it. And surrogacy requires a mother. Someone that would carry their kids for them. It’s a lot to think about, a lot of planning and talking that has to happen between Zoro and Sanji before a decision like that can be made.

But, to be completely honest, if there was a way for him and Zoro to somehow have a child—then Sanji would do so in a heartbeat.

He looks at Zoro and again admires his tan skin, paying close attention to the way his lips move as he talks to Chopper.

To have a child with Zoro…he can’t imagine anything that would make him happier.

 


	16. Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's Thanksgiving and I work part-time at a grocery store....so yeah...it was more horrible than you can imagine...

Zoro wakes up alone. He stares at the white pillow for a moment, waiting for his body to notice it’s awake, then sits up and yawns widely. The sun is high in the sky and the alarm clock marks ten to eleven, which means Sanji is at work. He wipes his mouth absentmindedly and gets to his feet, scratching the bottom of the scar on his chest as he makes his way to the bathroom. Luckily, he remembers he’s not naked and manages to drag his boxer briefs down before he pees, then moves to the sink to wash his hands and face. The cold water serves to kill the last vestiges of sleep and when he looks up at the mirror, he notices the pink sticky note stuck to it.

_Marimo, it’s your turn to go grocery shopping. I left a list in the kitchen, breakfast is in the oven. Love ya._

He smirks and balls up the sticky note, tossing it to the trash can. He fist pumps in triumph when he makes the shot, then makes his way to his closet to get changed.

Chopper is already in the kitchen when Zoro arrives, warming up their breakfast.

“Papa left a grocery list,” he says as greeting, glancing at Zoro. “He’s been so busy planning the wedding, he forgot to go to the grocery store yesterday.”

“I’ve been telling him to chill out,” Zoro sighs as he takes a seat on the kitchen island, nodding in thanks when Chopper pours him a cup of coffee. “He’s hardly letting me do any of the planning.”

“He’s having fun,” Chopper shrugs. 

Zoro snorts. “It’s been two weeks since the engagement…I’m pretty sure ‘fun’ isn’t the right word. Getting this is the least I can do,” he finishes, grabbing the grocery list to read it.

“Can I come with you?” Chopper asks curiously. “I don’t have any classes today.”

“Sure, buddy,” Zoro says absentmindedly. 

Sanji really _has_ been working hard on their wedding. Zoro knows he’s excited, of course, but he also knows he’s a bit stressed. Weddings do that to a person. Zoro has tried to take some of the responsibility, but he thinks Sanji is actually _enjoying_ the stress. It’s strange and Zoro can’t figure it out, but well…he knows better than to try to understand Sanji. Luckily, Robin and Nami are helping him. If it weren’t for them, he’s sure Sanji would have already cracked.

It also helps that Chopper started calling him Papa two days after he first brought up the subject. Zoro knows how happy it makes Sanji that Chopper considers him a father, and he also knows that Sanji has been thinking a lot about the other thing Chopper mentioned: kids.

To be completely honest, Zoro never wanted kids. Of course, he loves Chopper with all of his heart and has never regretted having his son in his life, but he also can’t say that if given the choice, he would have chosen to have kids. 

Sanji wants kids. He knew that even before they started dating for the first time. And he knows that Sanji loves Chopper, but he doesn’t know if that’s enough. He hasn’t mentioned anything to Zoro, though he knows the conversation is bound to come up. 

He glances at Chopper and studies the way he spreads peanut butter on his toast. He likes making peanut butter and banana sandwiches, just like Alice used to do. Sometimes, when the light hits him just right, his eyes sparkle the same way Alice’s used to do. His hair and his nose are the same as Alice’s and there are times—especially when Chopper pulls one of his rare tantrums—that he looks so much like Alice that it actually _hurts_.

He might not have loved Chopper’s mother, it was a one night stand after all, but he knew her as a person and considered her a friend before it all went to hell. 

Of course, there is no way Zoro can have a kid with Sanji. Not the same way he and Alice had Chopper. But he can’t deny that having a kid that resembles Sanji would be a great thing. 

He sighs and returns his gaze to the shopping list. Yeah, a kid would be cute. And yeah, Chopper is amazing and he kind of misses the days when he was younger, but that doesn’t mean he’s ready for more kids. He probably shouldn’t be thinking of this anyway.

“I’m gonna take a shower, then we can leave,” he tells Chopper, who nods and takes a bite of his messy sandwich.

Zoro takes a quick shower then meets Chopper in the kitchen again to help him wash the few dirty dishes before they head out.

Zoro doesn’t really remember the last time he went grocery shopping in an actual store. He didn’t have enough money to buy enough to fill his pantry before meeting Sanji, and during his time with Mihawk, he only ever travelled to Rubeck a couple of times. He doesn’t really count that as grocery shopping, since everything was bought in bulk.

For the first time, Chopper doesn’t make fun of him when he gets lost since his son had no idea where the grocery store is, either.

“Have we seriously never gone shopping with Sanji?” Zoro grumbles, turning around and going left at the fork instead of right.

“He always does it too early in the morning!” Chopper complains. “Let’s just ask for directions, Dad.”

“No! We’re not lost!”

It takes almost half an hour for Zoro to give in and let Chopper call Robin for directions. As it turns out, she explains that Sanji only ever goes to the shop in the Valley since they get all of their produce from the markets around the area.

“Do you still have the list?” Chopper asks him as they arrive, looking around for a shopping cart.

“Yes…who the fuck writes a grocery list _by department_?” Zoro grumbles, taking a closer look at the list.

“It’s also in alphabetic order,” Chopper points out, discarding the cart he finds when the wheels starts getting stuck. He quickly finds another before a harried father can get it and Zoro glares at the man when he opens his mouth to complain.

Zoro sighs when they enter the store and they’re greeted with cold, fresh air. The whole place smells slightly sweet with a slight ocean breeze. There’s a high stack of canned goods to their right, which divides the entrance in two. To the right, the entrance leads to the produce department and on the other side, Zoro can hear the tell-tale sounds of scanning machines.

“What do we have to get from here?” Chopper asks him as they walk towards the produce section.

“Asparagus…do we even _eat_ that?”

“That’s what’s in the soup you like.” Chopper rolls his eyes.

“Oh.”

If he’s being completely honest, having everything ordered into departments really makes it easier for them to find what they need to get. Especially, when they need to look for the stranger fruits and vegetables.

“We eat this?” Zoro asks incredulously as Chopper holds up the pink, spiky… _thing_.

“This is a Dragon Fruit,” Chopper nods, though he, too, looks a bit apprehensive. “It’s on the list, right?

“Yeah,” Zoro nods, giving the list another quick glance. “We really need to start paying more attention to what we’re eating.”

“It all tastes so good, though.”

The next department is the refrigerated section, though there’s nothing on their list from there. Sanji absolute hates frozen meals and Zoro can’t even remember the last time he had to toaster waffle. They do, however, make a stop in the cold section to grab the meats Sanji jotted down, paying close attention to the type of cuts made to the meat, since Sanji underlined that part in the list.

“We’re going to need another cart,” Zoro says as they move on to the next section. “This is _a lot_.”

“That’s strange,” Chopper frowns. “Papa usually doesn’t let the pantry get so empty.”

“Yeah,” Zoro sighs. “He’s been bringing a lot of food over from the restaurant. I guess he doesn’t have the time.”

“I know!” Chopper exclaims happily. “We should cook something for him!”

Zoro frowns. “You think so?”

“Yeah,” Chopper nods enthusiastically. “Something really simple, just so he won’t have to worry about that today.”

Zoro thinks about it. It does sound a like a nice idea. He’s not a great cook, especially compared to Sanji, but he knows how todo simple meals. He can steam rice and vegetables, and there’s nothing particularly hard about grilling some meat. 

“Yeah,” Zoro says, a meal already forming in his mind. “That sounds like a great idea!”

They continue on, though they do have to get another cart halfway through. They decide it’s best to divide the work in two, so Zoro rips off the bottom part of the list and hands it to Chopper, who leaves with the new cart to get his part of the list. 

Zoro is having a bit of trouble with his, though, especially when he gets to the to spices and herbs. He’s trying to figure out why Sanji doesn’t have the apple cider vinegar powder on the list when it’s less expensive than its liquid counterpart. Isn’t it the same thing?

He turns to look at the woman who tapped him, quickly taking in the fiery red hair, the face full of freckles, and the startling green eyes. She looks to be around his age, just a few inches shorter than him and with a slender frame. Her cart looks as full as his, though maybe that’s because she has her kid seated on the cart seat and a 24-pack of water taking most of the space.

“Having a little trouble?”she asks, nodding to the bag in his hand.

“Oh no,” Zoro says quickly, looking down at the bag. “Just…not used to this.”

“First time grocery shopping?” she asks, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “You look pretty well stocked. You sure you need all of this?”

Zoro snorts. “I don’t know how to use half of these things. But it’s on the list,” he adds, showing her the piece of paper.

“Wow,” she grins, reading it. “Pretty thorough. You don’t have apple cider vinegar powder here, though.”

“I know. But it’s less expensive than the bottle,” Zoro explains. “Is there a difference?”

"The powder doesn't have as many health benefits as the liquid form does,” she explains. “Veronica, by the way.”

“Zoro,” he quickly says, grinning when she grips his hand firmly. 

“Zoro,” she repeats, rolling the ‘r’. “Cool name. So, do you think you’re going to need some help with this?” she asks, holding up his grocery list. “Trust me, I know this place like the back of my hand.”

“Sure, why not?” Zoro shrugs.

Veronica grins and hands him back the list. “This is Cooper, by the way. Say hi, sweetie.”

Cooper quietly says hello then returns to his tablet, enraptured by the singing vegetables on the screen.

Veronica talks a little about herself as they continue. She’s quite the sharing-type, talking about some personal stuff that most people keep to themselves. Especially when she talks about her recent divorce.

“Guy turned out to be an asshole,” she shrugs. “He gave me Cooper, though; only good thing he ever did. You have any kids?”

“Yeah,” Zoro nods, heaving the 10-pound bag of sugar into the bottom of his basket haphazardly. He groans when he sees the next item is a 10-pound bag of flower and bends down to fix the sugar bag before he grabs the flour. At least this is one of the last things he has to get. Sanji really knows how to organize his stuff.

“You like baking?” Veronica snorts.

Before Zoro can answer, he hears Chopper’s voice calling him and looks up to see his son pushing an over-loaded shopping cart.

“We’re gonna need another one,” Chopper says breathlessly, grinding to a stop in front of Zoro. “I can’t believe Papa does this every month.”

“Nah,” Zoro snorts. “This is just ‘cause he let the pantry get so low.”

“Is this…your son?” Veronica pipes in, looking from Zoro to Chopper.

“Oh right.” Zoro places a hand on Chopper’s shoulder, momentarily taking in the fact that Chopper looks a little taller. It really looks like Chopper will be getting his height. “Chopper, this is Veronica and her son, Cooper. Veronica, this is Chopper, my kid.”

“Hello!” Chopper says brightly. Cooper looks at him strangely, then returns to his tablet.

“Hi,” Veronica answers with a soft smile. “Cute kid.”

“Thanks,” Zoro grins. “You have everything, Chopper?”

“Yes,” Chopper nods enthusiastically. “And Papa called saying he was going to try to come home for lunch to cook us something so we need to hurry home.”

“Oh shit, okay.” Zoro smiles at Veronica and shakes her hand quickly. “Nice to meet you. And thanks; let’s go, Chopper!”

“Oh yeah…you’re welcome.”

Zoro pulls Chopper’s cart behind him, maneuvering around the other shoppers until he finds a register that isn’t too full. He hears Chopper snicker and looks at him in curiosity.

“What is it?”

“You’re so oblivious,” Chopper giggles.

“About?” Zoro frowns.

“That woman was flirting with you, Dad,” Chopper laughs. “And you didn’t even notice.”

She was? Huh…he really didn’t notice. “Are you sure?”

“A hundred percent.”

“Hmm. Well, whatever.”

Chopper laughs again, but then they’re distracted as the line advances. It doesn’t take long for the cashier to scan their groceries, though they do have to get another basket once they start bagging everything, and Zoro almost suffers from a mini-heart attack once he sees the total price for everything. He has a momentary moment of panic where he thinks he’s not going to have enough money to pay, then remembers his credit card is tied to the joint account he and Sanji have.

He really never buys anything expensive with it, so it makes sense for him to have forgotten that little fact.

He relaxes a little until the cashier tells him they don’t accept credit.

“What kind of place doesn’t take _credit_?” Zoro snaps.

“Sorry, sir,” the teenager says nervously and Zoro sees what could only be his manager stepping a little closer. “It’s store policy.”

“I have cash,” Chopper says quickly, grabbing Zoro’s attention.

“Where did you get cash from? It’s almost seven hundred Beri, Chopper.”

“Papa gives me spending money every week,” Chopper rolls his eyes. “It adds up.”

Zoro sighs. Of course. “Don’t worry about it,” he sighs, shaking his head when Chopper pulls out his wallet. “I have cash, too.”

Zoro pays for his stuff, then there’s another problem when they get outside and realize they have no way of carrying everything back home. They end up calling up a cab (making sure to ask for a big car) and get home with two hours to spare before Sanji is supposed to arrive.

Zoro still painfully remembers the last time he tried to cook anything, so he finds an easy recipe in one of Sanji’s cookbooks and makes sure to triple check it before he does anything.It’s a simple lunch, really, so he’s sure he didn't mess up at all.

In fact, he and Chopper are really excited about how it turns out. Except…Sanji doesn’t show up. Zoro decides to wait another half hour for the cook, aware that Sanji may have gotten busy at the restaurant or something, but after an hour passes and there’s still no Sanji, he worries enough to call Carmen.

“ _He’s too busy outside,”_ Carmen tells him over the phone. “ _We had a last-minute party of fifteen come in.”_

“Well…if he gets free, can you tell him to call me?” Zoro asks and Carmen agrees before hanging up. “We’re going to have to eat without Sanji,” Zoro tells Chopper regretfully.

“That’s fine,” Chopper sighs and moves to turn on the stove to reheat their meal.

It isn’t as good as anything Sanji would’ve prepared, but it’s a lot better than the crappy meal Zoro cooked for Sanji for their first Valentine. Zoro and Chopper eat alone, then they watch some television waiting for Sanji. But the clock keeps ticking and Sanji doesn’t show up. Closing time for the restaurant comes and go and Sanji still doesn’t arrive. Zoro puts Chopper to sleep and Sanji is still a no-show.

He doesn’t hear his fiancé come in until he’s been waken up by the sound of a door opening. He opens a groggy eye, though any traces of sleep leaves him when he sees Sanji’s dark form quietly moving about the room, undressing and folding his clothes on a chair. Zoro sits up a little more and turns on his bedside lamp, frowning when Sanji turns to look at him with an apologetic expression.

“Sorry,” he whispers, even though there’s no need. “Things got really hectic at the restaurant.”

“It’s three fucking a.m., Sanji,” Zoro growls though he reels his anger back a little when he sees Sanji wince. 

“I know, I know,” Sanji quickly says. “But since it got so busy, I didn’t have any time to work on the stuff for the wedding so Nami and I headed back to her place. Time flew away from me,” he finishes, eyes turned down in a really apologetic expression.

Zoro sighs and rolls his eyes, but opens his arms: an invitation Sanji takes eagerly, quickly shimming out of his pants before he climbs the bed and snuggles up to Zoro. Zoro can smell lavender on him, the same scent that permeates Nami and Vivi’s home. Sanji’s hands are cold where they press into his back and he pinches his side when Sanji snickers at the shudder Zoro involuntarily lets out.

“Ouch,” Sanji whispers, his lips tickling the hollow between Zoro’s collarbones. “That hurt, marimo.”

Zoro closes his eyes. “Hush. I’m sleepy.”

“Mmm. Me, too,” Sanji mumbles, though his words are interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling.

Zoro’s eyes snap open and he pulls away a little to look down at Sanji. “You’re hungry?” he asks, frowning.

Sanji blinks sleepily. “Yeah,” he shrugs. “Forgot to eat. Too busy.”

“You _forgot_ to eat?” Zoro exclaims, incredulous, and ignores Sanji’s whined complaint as he pushes Sanji away to look him straight in the eye. “Sanji! What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What are you talking about?” Sanji groans. “Damn, Zoro. I’m just a little hungry.”

“That’s not the point,” Zoro snaps. “The point is, you _forgot_ to eat because you’re so fucking busy! The same way you fucking forgot to buy groceries for a fucking month!’

“Are you complaining because I asked you for a favor?” Sanji grumbles, sitting up a little to glare at him. “You eat, too, fucker! Sorry for asking you—.”

“Don’t start,” Zoro interrupts, glaring at him. “This isn’t about the favor. I don’t give a fuck about that, it’s _our_ house, it’s my responsibility, too.This is about the fact that you’re so fucking busy and stressed out about our wedding that you’re forgetting to do something as important as _eat_. For god’s sake, Sanji, this is _you_ we’re talking about here! The last time I saw a pantry so fucking empty was before I met you!”

Sanji frowns and pulls at his hair nervously. “Okay…so I’ve been a little busy with the wedding planning. But…it’s important to me. I want it to be perfect.”

Zoro sighs and pulls on Sanji’s hand before he can pull out his hair. “I get that,” he says. “I know this means a lot to you, but it’s _our_ wedding. You have _got_ to let me help you out some. Robin and Nami can only do so much when they have their own lives and problems to deal with.”

“It’s not that simple,” Sanji contradicts. “I mean, do you really want to spend your day looking at invitation templates, shifting through fabric samples, and deciding between color schemes?”

“Are you forgetting I did this with Usopp?” Zoro reminds him. “I don’t really care about any of that stuff, I’ll admit. But I know it’s important to you. So _let me help_.”

Sanji sighs and his shoulders droop in defeat. He averts his gaze, letting his hair curtain both his eyes and mumbles his response. “Fine.”

Zoro snorts at Sanji’s dramatics (really, he can’t admit Zoro is right for once?) and softly shoves Sanji’s shoulder. “I’m your fiancé, stupid. This is normal.”

“Whatever,” Sanji snaps, pushing him back. “I needed to know your guest list, anyway. But that’s for tomorrow; let me sleep, marimo.”

“Fine, whatever,” Zoro snickers, ignoring the glare Sanji sends him. Despite his annoyance, Sanji doesn’t complain when Zoro wraps him up in another hug. Zoro grins into Sanji’s neck and soothingly runs his fingers through his hair until he feels Sanji’s frame relax in sleep.

“Idiot,” he whispers affectionally and places a soft kiss to Sanji’s neck before he lets sleep take him under.

 


	17. Yours, Mine, and Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything new in weeks. This chapter was written up mid November, I just edited a little right now. Sorry guys, but holidays are hard when you're hosting for the month and your dad has eleven siblings, half of which prefer staying with us than at a hotel.

Zoro raises an eyebrow as soon as he opens the bedroom door. He’s just come back from dropping Chopper of at school and didn’t expect Sanji to still be home.

Less alone dressed only in black sweats, still in bed, and surrounded by magazines, binders, paper clippings, and his laptop. His hair is tied up (it’s grown longer and Zoro has found he really fucking likes how he looks with it) and his bangs are pulled back with a couple of clips, both eyebrows in surprising display. There’s a tray with a half-eaten breakfast on the bedside table and a bed board by Sanji’s side balancing his coffee.

When he met Sanji, he never imagined the suit-wearing, prim-looking sophisticated cook would ever be able to pull off the rugged look…but hot damn, he’s glad he was so fucking wrong.

“Saved you some breakfast,” Sanji speaks, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“What are you doing?” Zoro asks, slipping out of his shoes before he joins Sanji in bed. He grabs the tray from the bedside table, licking his lips when he sees Sanji prepared his favorite triple-cheese quiche.

“Wedding,” Sanji says simply. “But more importantly, our engagement party. It’s on the thirtieth.”

“Of this month?” Zoro asks, incredulous. “That’s in like, ten days.”

“It’s exactly ten days,” Sanji rolls his eyes. “Why do you think I’ve been so busy? Don’t worry, I have the whole thing planned already. I just need you to help me with the guest list.”

“Let me see what you have so far.”

Sanji hands him the scribbled notepad. “This is just a rough list. Not everyone on it is going to be invited to the engagement party—just our closest friends and family. But I still need you to write down everyone you plan to invite to the actual wedding.”

Zoro frowns and reads the people Sanji already wrote down. Of course, their friends are already on the list. There’s Zeff and Koshiro, as well as Kid and Bonney. 

Sanji has color coded the list into red and black colors. By the looks of it, black is for the people they know, since almost all of the red names Zoro doesn’t recognize.

“Who are Heat and Wire?” he asks curiously.

“Friends of Kid and Bonney,” Sanji says absentmindedly. “Met them when I was working for Iva.”

Zoro hums in thought and keeps reading. Sanji has separated the list into three sections: Zoro, Sanji, Ours. It’s pretty simple, though Zoro is surprised to see Sanji’s list is way longer than his is.

He can see most of of the people Sanji has invited are from the Baratie and In Fine, though there are a bunch he doesn’t recognize. On his side of the list, he can only see Koshiro’s name.

Zoro taps his pen against his lip and thinks of someone to invite. Well, Luffy and the others are a given, of course. He has…Toma. That’s a friend. Who else? Friends…well…there’s Drake. Yeah, he hasn’t talked to the man in _years_ , but they were kind of good friends. 

Same thing for Hachi. And Sai. Isn’t Sai married now? And Rayleigh. Yeah, Zoro only knows him because of Luffy, but the man did teach him a little something about swordsmanship when he was still training with Koshiro.

He puts a period next to Rayleigh’s name, then hesitates on the next name.

“Would it be really fucked up of me to invite Mihawk?” he asks quietly, but the words catch Sanji’s attention.

“I don’t…think so,” Sanji replies honestly. “You did live with him for two years. And you like Perona.”

“I don’t like her,” Zoro quickly denies with a scowl.

Sanji snorts. “Whatever. I was kind of expecting for you to invite them anyway.”

Zoro hesitates, then writes down their names. Perona did tell him to invite her to his wedding and he doesn’t want to deal with the younger girl if she ever finds out he got married and didn’t invite her.

It does take a lot of brain wracking for him to get a decent amount of names on his list, though it doesn’t really compare to Sanji’s side. When he’s done, he hands it to Sanji who quickly reads it.

“You know Hancock?”

“She has a crush on Luffy.”

“And Jinbei?”

“Good man—er, fishman.”

“Why does this one have a huge question mark next to it?”

“Hajrudin is a giant.”

“Hmm…good friend?”

“Good man.”

Sanji nods and scratches out the question mark. “Alright. That brings our number up to…ninety-three guests. Well within the budget.”

“What’s our budget?” Zoro ask, his curiosity spiking when Sanji suddenly freezes. “What’s wrong?”

“Well…um…it’s three hundred thousand.”

Zoro chokes on spit. “What? Why the fuck do we need that much money!?”

“I’m not saying that’s how much we’re going to spend,” Sanji quickly says. “That’s just our limit.”

“Holy shit, Sanji, you already spent that much on me; just how much money do you have?”

“Oh, don’t tell me we’re doing this again,” Sanji groans.

“I’m serious here,” Zoro cuts in. “It’s not like that. I just…tell me.”

Sanji looks at him shrewdly, then sighs. “First of all, when Crocodile was arrested all of his wealth went to the World Government—i.e. Cipher Pol. Which means I got my money back. Secondly…well…you know how I told you Robin managed to get her hands on my parent’s fortune?”

“Yeah,” Zoro nods, frowning as he thinks back to that conversation. “You said you only used part of it for the Baratie’s repairs, then put the rest into an account you never touch.”

“That’s right,” Sanji nods. “Well…a while back, I suddenly had this nagging thought about…what would happen to Chopper if we, you know…died.”

“Morbid, but continue.”

“Well, I decided it was about time for me to get my finances into order and create a will,” Sanji continues, avoiding Zoro’s gaze. “Which meant figuring out how much I’m worth.”

“And…?”

“And…I had Robin look into my parent’s money…which, with the returns it generated, increased quite a lot. Add that to the money I’ve made working with Iva, then the money Zeff gives me for the Baratie—even though I always complain, mind you—and the money from In Fine—.”

“Just give me a number!” Zoro snaps, tired of trying to figure out Sanji’s point.

“49.3 billion Beris.”

Zoro stares at Sanji. He leaves his mind carefully blank, then looks down at the notepad still on Sanji’s hand. 

“Well, three hundred thousand now makes a lot of sense,” he finally says.

“You’re not gonna freak out?” Sanji asks him worriedly and Zoro sighs.

“Nah,” he finally says. “I’m not gonna worry about stuff like that anymore.”

Sanji gives him a tentative smile. “Good. Because it doesn’t matter. Besides, most of it it’s going towards savings accounts for Chopper, Tom, Oliver, and Alexia. And you know, our retirement.”

Zoro returns the smile and puts the tray back on the bedside table. Sanji scoots a little to the side to let Zoro sit next to him and let him see everything he has out.

“Okay, what next?” Zoro asks simply, saying nothing to the quiet breath Sanji lets out next to him.

“Okay. So…I was panning maybe around 150 people for the guest list. We’re at ninety-three, which means we did great since we’re not counting children.Of course, things are going to change once we send out invitations and people add their plus ones, so we’ll leave the number at 150 for now just to be safe.”

“Alright,” Zoro says, since he really doesn’t have a clue of what’s going on.

Sanji grins and kisses him softly and innocently on the cheek. “I’m really glad you’re doing this,” he whispers.

Zoro smiles and picks up a binder that’s filled with color ribbons. “What’s this?”

“We have to pick a color scheme,” Sanji explains, leaning his shoulder against Zoro’s. “Three to four colors. If we have that down first, it’ll be easier to choose our venue.”

“Don’t you want a beach wedding?” Zoro asks curiously. With how much Sanji loves the ocean, he thought it was a given that their wedding would take place in the beaches of All Blue.

“Are you kidding?” Sanji snorts. “Sand gets _everywhere_.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Zoro grins, thinking of the time he and Sanji had sex on the beach.

“Pervert,” Sanji mutters. “These are the schemes Robin, Nami, and I picked out. Wanna help me narrow them down?”

Zoro looks at the palettes Sanji already has combined. He can clearly see which one Sanji made, since like always, the cook went for lighter colors. There’s a color palette with warm, autumn colors that looks just like what Nami would pick, and two palettes with darker shades that remind him of Robin.

“I don’t like that color,” Zoro says honestly, pointing to a dark purple on Robin’s palette that reminds him of an eggplant. “Or that one,” he adds, pointing the burnt orange in Nami’s palette. “But I think this color looks really good on you,” he finishes, flipping a couple of pages back to the first color he saw.

“Rose gold?” Sanji asks, surprised. “You like this color?”

“I like how it looks against your skin,” Zoro says honestly, lifting the fabric strip to lay it on top of Sanji’s hand. The metallic color makes Sanji’s skin look a bit paler, but not in a sickly fashion. It’s…striking. 

“It…it would have to be a minor color,” Sanji mumbles. “Because it clashes with your hair. Maybe just accents.”

Zoro nods. “Okay. How about you? Which color do you think looks good on me?”

Sanji frowns and flips through the folder. To Zoro’s surprise, the colors start to repeat themselves towards the end of the folder, though here Sanji has them in different textures, which honestly, _does_ make the color look a bit different.

“Here. This one,” Sanji says and points to a muted green labeled ‘sage’. It’s the same green that’s paired with one of Robin’s palettes, the one that had the same purple Zoro disliked. He takes the color stripe and places it next to the rose gold he picked, then takes the binder to flip back to a color that caught his attention.

“Plum?” Sanji snorts. “You didn’t like eggplant purple, but you like _plum_?”

“This one is different,” Zoro snaps. “Besides, plums taste a lot better than eggplants.”

“We aren’t talking about the taste here, idiot,” Sanji snickers, but he takes the color stripe and places next to the two already picked. “Alright, if you choose plum, then I’l go with…” Sanji flips back just a couple of pages and picks a tan color labeled ‘champagne’.

“That’s already four,” Zoro nods. “That wasn’t that hard.”

Sanji glances at him, then grabs the pad where he separated the four color schemes picked by Nami and Robin and pins the four stripes below them. 

“How’s it look?” he asks, lifting the pad for Zoro to look at.

He shrugs. It looks like colors to him. He can’t really see how they can be combined, though he likes every color separately. The rose pink _is_ a bit…shiny, though. Looks _glittery._ He frowns thoughtfully, then grabs the soft pink from Nami’s palette and brings it down to join the one he and Sanji just created.

“I guess now I know where Chopper’s love of pink comes from,” Sanji laughs. “Dusty pink? Hmm…the plum is striking, but we can make it an accent like the rose gold…dusty pink and sage as main colors…champagne as backdrop to add it all together…did we just decide on a color scheme?” he asks incredulously, looking at Zoro. “A _pink_ color scheme?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Zoro frowns. 

“Do you know how long Nami, Robin, and I spent looking at _colors_?” Sanji exclaims. “And you just come and help me in less than an hour! Are you secretly some kind of designer expert?”

“Shut up,” Zoro snaps. “I just picked colors I liked! I’m not gonna over think it!”

Sanji rolls his eyes. “Figures,” he mutters. He puts up the color binder and brings out another one, this one much thinner. Zoro leans in a bit closer curiously when Sanji opens it, and sees that it’s a bulleted list.

“It’s a checklist,” Sanji murmurs as he checks ‘Guest List Draft’ off it.

The check list is divided by months, and Zoro can see that in the month of May, Sanji has ‘Engagement Party’ , ‘Date and Place’, and ‘Guest List Draft’. When he flips over to April, the list becomes slightly longer.

“Ha, ‘Scheme and Theme’,” Zoro reads, pointing to the bullet point on the list for April. “We’re ahead of schedule!”

“Which means we’re _on_ schedule. Trust me, it’s going to be hell trying to find a venue,” Sanji sighs.

“Just take the victory, Sanji,” Zoro rolls his eyes. “C’mon, what else do we have to do today?”

“I…think this is it,” Sanji says in wonder. “Wow…and I took the whole day off work. What a waste.”

“Mmh, maybe not a total waste,” Zoro chuckles and leans in to place a soft kiss to Sanji’s jaw. “Chopper won’t get home until three. That gives us four hours all to ourselves.”

“Is that right?” Sanji hums, letting himself be pushed back into the bed. “If you get anything on my binders, I’m sticking my foot up your ass.”

“Kinky,” Zoro says and Sanji smacks him in the back of the head. “Alright, let’s move to the guest room.”

“That’s just rude.”

“Oh, c’mon. Okay, how about the floor?”

“Uncomfortable.”

“Living room.”

“Are we animals?”

“Kitchen.”

“I _will_ kill you.”

“Seriously, Sanji, we can fuck standing up; just pick a location!”

Sanji frowns thoughtfully before his eyes light up in mirth. “I know…dojo!” he exclaims before he jumps out of bed and runs away.

“Hey! Hey—don’t touch my swords—Sanji!”

The only response he gets is laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never planned or helped plan a wedding. Can you tell? lol


	18. Brother Franky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it has been over a month since I updated this! Phew, time really flew by. I have to plan a little more, but it looks like we'll be reaching the end of this story soon! I'll let you guys know once the planning is done :)

Sanji knows planning a wedding is not easy. It wasn’t easy when he helped Robin and Franky with theirs, it wasn’t easy when he helped Kid and Bonney, and it wasn’t easy when he helped the countless of brides that chose the Baratie as their wedding venue.

However, he’s pretty sure planning his own wedding is the absolute most difficult thing in the world.

“You’re exaggerating, Sanji,” Nami sighs.

“He isn’t,” Zoro groans. “We’ve gone to dozens of venues—nothing fits!”

“Look, you already had your engagement party, you already met with officiants, and you already have your color scheme—all in little over a month; you’re doing _great_ ,” Robin assures them.

“You planned your wedding in five months,” Sanji reminds her flatly. 

“Thanks to you,” Robin smiles. “Trust me—we have a _lot_ of time. Now, I made appointments with the Zou Museum, the Little Garden Botanical, the Gresham Church, and the Uffizi Gallery—a little unorthodox, but I think they have potential as venues.”

Zoro groans and presses Nami’s throw pillow into his face. They’re in the red-heads house, taking a break from yet another tour of possible venues. Chopper is in school, but Franky already promised them that he was going to pick up the pre-teen and spend the day with him.

“Can’t we just…focus on something else?” Sanji asks hopefully, slouching against Zoro.

Vivi smiles. “I think that’s a good idea,” she says kindly. “You already have the guest list ready, right?”

“Yeah, we added a few names and the number is now up to 128 guests,” Sanji nods.

“Okay. Well, we can start looking at invitations and save-the-dates. Or if you want, we can go over the flower albums or even the cakes—don’t worry, you don’t have to worry about catering until maybe December,” Nami says, all business.

“I’ll be doing the catering,” Sanji says absentmindedly, taking the album filled with paper samples that Vivi hands him.

“Uh, no you’re not,” Nami says, catching Sanji’s attention.

“What’s that?” Zoro asks, moving the pillow away to meet Nami’s gaze.

“Sanji—you can’t seriously expect to have the _time_ to cater your own wedding, right?” Nami snorts. “No, we’re hiring someone for that.”

“But I—what do you mean?” Sanji asks, surprised. “I can do it!”

“Sanji, Nami is right,” Robin says softly. “All of your employees are in your guest list, so you can’t expect them to work. You’re going to be too busy dealing with everything else to prepare a meal for _128_ people. It’s so much simpler to just hire someone else.”

“No one’s better than Sanji,” Zoro cuts in. “I mean—who can we even trust for this?”

“I was thinking Zeff,” Nami says simply, surprising them yet again. “In fact, based on the conversation we had during your engagement party, it seems to me he kind of expects for you to ask him.”

“ _Zeff_?” Sanji asks incredulously. “He hates weddings! He never participated in all the weddings we held at the Baratie!”

“Yeah, but you’re his _son_ ,” Vivi rolls her eyes. 

Sanji stares at the three woman, still shocked and surprised, then looks at Zoro. “What do you think?”

“Well, if not you, then Zeff is the best option,” Zoro shrugs. “But if you really want to do something, you can prepare the cake.”

“Oh definitely,” Robin nods. “Sanji’s cakes are superb.”

“Fine,” Sanji sighs, leaning back against Zoro again. “I guess Zeff can cater—but I’m planning the meal.”

“We wouldn’t expect anything else,” Robin smiles. “Alright, you two ready for another tour?”

Zoro and Sanji groan in unison, but there’s no escaping Robin’s plan.

 

“—so fuck you!” Zoro yells and walks out, leaving an awkward silence behind.

“So…that’s a no,” Sanji says after a moment. “Thank you for your time,” he adds, shaking hands with the flabbergasted Museum Director before he follows his fiancé out.

He and the girls find Zoro still fuming a couple of streets away, stock still and trying to get his breathing back in control.

“How pissed off are you at me?” he asks Sanji quietly, eyes still closed.

“Not that pissed,” Sanji shrugs. “A museum isn’t really my first choice for a venue, no matter how exciting John Bummer is.”

“It’s John _Boehner_ ,” Robin corrects. “And he was Raftel’s first mayor.”

“Like it matters,” Zoro snorts. “I just don’t like that bastard—who the fuck is even homophobic anymore? That shit died a century ago.”

“People are idiots,” Sanji shrugs. “C’mon, I think it’s time for a break.”

“There’s a nice coffee shop near here,” Vivi suggest. “Or a bar,” she corrects when Zoro sends her an ugly look.

They’ve been looking all over Raftel for venues for close to two months now, but nothing seems to fit. Sanji really doesn’t want to have a beach wedding, but unless they decide to find a venue outside of Raftel, it looks like they’re going to have to compromise.

They cool down a little at the bar, but then they hit the streets again to visit the two other locations Robin found. Sanji absolutely hates green houses—there are _insects_ there—but he and Zoro kind of like the Blue Valley Park…though it doesn’t quite fit.

“It’s the best thing so far,” Sanji sighs. “Do you want to put it on the maybe’s list?”

“I like the view,” Zoro shrugs. “Why not?”

“It’s getting late,” Vivi notices. “Maybe we should continue tomorrow?”

“Yes, please,” Sanji quickly says. “I really need a bath right now.”

“Mmh, that sounds great.”

“Keep it in your pants, Zoro,” Nami snaps, rolling her eyes.

“Robin, is something wrong?” Sanji asks curiously, noticing the frown on Robin’s face as she looks at her phone.

“Just a message from Franky,” she answers. “He wants us to meet him at his work site.”

“All of us?” Vivi asks, confused.

“Yes. He says it’s urgent.”

“Well, we better be going.”

Franky’s newest project is clearing land on the east side of Upper Mill, where the hill turns rocky and unclimbable and the forestry is wild and dangerous. The city is planning on extending the size of the island, which includes building on the side of the cliff and perhaps a constructing another man-made island like Nighton off the coast of Upper Mill.

It’s a huge project, one that is going to take _years_ to complete, but that’s good news since it means more work for Franky.

Still, none of that explains why Franky wants them to meet him there, but they don't question it. The sun is almost setting as they arrive, the sky warmed with shades of yellow, orange, and purple. Franky is waiting for them near the shut-off fence, the area he enclosed to keep the public from stumbling over the clearing site.

“Hey, guys—glad you made it!” he exclaims happily. “I got some good news for you guys!”

Zoro raises an eyebrow in curiosity. “Oh yeah? What about?”

“Come, come,” Franky quickly says and leads the way. Sanji and Zoro share a look, but they follow after the eccentric man. To their surprise, Franky leads them to the edge of the hill, where a narrow man-made path leads down to the actual cliff face and the terrain turns rocky. Zoro and Sanji keep a close eye on the girls, making sure they don’t trip or fall over the bumpy land.

“Where are we going?” Sanji shouts, since Franky is pulling way ahead.

“Just a bit more!” Franky yells back, giddiness in his voice.

Zoro is about to shout something angry—it’s late, he’s hungry, and he doesn’t have time to be rock-climbing—when Franky suddenly disappears. 

“Franky?” Robin wonders, but as they step closer they realize that Franky turned and entered the huge cave carved into the cliff’s face.

It is…impossible.

There’s no other word that comes to Sanji’s mind as he stares at the _enormous_ cave. Its sheer size is mind-blowing, he can’t even see the ending of it. The mouth of the cave is tall, illuminating the rocky inside, and as they step closer, they can see the outside view reflected not he ground below them. It looks like they’re walking on nothing and Sanji trips a few times, confused by the glass floor.

Their steps echo inside and when Franky talks his voice is repeated back a dozen times.

“You haven’t see the best thing yet,” he says happily then glances at his watch. “Just wait six…five…four….three….two…”

As he says ‘one’, the sun behind them finally sinks under the horizon, throwing the cave into complete darkness for just one second, before suddenly, it seems as if the ceiling above them disappears to be replaced by the sky—but what a sky it is!

Sanji has never seen so many stars, not even in Raftel where the buildings aren’t tall and there’s no pollution. There are millions of them, each shining as brightly as the moon, and because of the strange glass surface, the ground below them reflects the starry sky.

“I found this a couple of weeks ago!” Franky exclaims happily. “Remember the Christmas party at your place, Sanji? When the ocean lit up like this? Well, the cave ceiling is filled with those tiny organisms that made the ocean shine! And the entire floor was turned to natural glass a few decades ago during one of Raftel’s biggest lighting storms!”

“This is…Franky, this is gorgeous!” Sanji says, overwhelmed. Here, wrapped in the surrounding darkness of the cave, the fluorescent animals make everything look as if they were standing in the middle of the galaxy. The earthy tones of the cave give off different tones to the light, sometimes shining pink and tan, other times even green or purple. 

“Isn’t it?” Franky grins. “The Mayor wants me to cover it up. They plan to build on the land above, but with the weight of the buildings, this thing is bound to collapse. So I’m supposed to fill it in. I’ve already started, but it’s going to take over a year—this thing is _huge_. Anyway, as I start filling up the back end, the echo is going to disappear…but…I won’t get to this whole area until maybe November or December of next year.”

“What are you trying to say?” Zoro asks, his eyes wide and mouth open.

Franky laughs. “Well, this job is a huge favor I’m doing for the Mayor. I’m pretty sure if I ask, he won’t mind me halting work for a couple of weeks. You know…if you guys want to have your wedding here.”

“Yes!” Zoro and Sanji exclaim at the same time, surprising each other. 

“This place is beautiful, Franky,” Robin says, smiling brightly.

“We can definitely work with this,” Nami nods, studying the cave. “Wide, open spaces. Great view. We’re going to have to work on that path, though.”

“I can fix all of that,” Franky shrugs. “I can make the path wider, smoother. I can also knock down some of the sharper walls and make the floor smoother. Won’t be much trouble, especially since the wedding isn’t until April.”

“This is gonna be amazing, Zoro,” Sanji exclaims, turning to look at the green-haired man with a bright smile on his face.

“Franky, I could kiss you right now,” Zoro says, accepting the hug Sanji gives him. “Seriously, man…thank you.”

“Least I could do for you guys,” Franky shrugs. “Anyway, let’s hurry out. If it gets any darker, we won’t be able to see the path outside. We’re definitely going to need to work on that.”

Sanji wraps an arm around Zoro’s waist and rests his head against the taller man’s shoulder. “This is going to be great,” he murmurs. “I can already see it.”

Zoro only smiles and wraps an arm around Sanji’s shoulders, bringing him in closer.


End file.
